Love for the New Girl
by soy.saucE
Summary: Kag's the new girl at Sakura High. She meets Kouga the hott punk and his friends. Kag quickly becomes friends’ wif Kouga's lil group. When they first saw each other, they were friends at first site...or is it love? 1st fic kagkouga
1. Here I Come

Hey guys! This is my new fic, so please be gentle with me.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of these Characters

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

An alarm clock can be heard through a house while it's owner snored away.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

" _groan _Yea, yea, yea. I'm up...happy?" a girl asked her alarm clock. Her long black hair was in her face when she rubbed her eyes.

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

"I said I'm up! Damn clock. Oh great, first day of school for me. What fun.." the girl said got out of her bed and went to the bathroom door.

**Next Door**

A demon with long black hair, tied into a high pony tail, and icy blue eyes, was waiting for his brothers to wake up. He heard a voice and looked outside of his window. He saw a girl talking to her alarm clock. He gave a small chuckle.

'_Strange girl...but a beautiful one' _he thought. His pointy ears heard yawns somewhere in the mansion. _'Ginta and Hakkaku must be up. It's about time.'_ "You guys hurry your ass up! We got 25 minutes to get to school!" he yelled.

He looked out the window again to see the girl with the long black hair, coming outta the bathroom door wearing only a towel that was wrapped around her. He blushed and went down stairs. He found another demon, with a white Mohawk, stuffing a muffin in his mouth while putting on his shirt.

"Hey bro, have you seen my pants?" the one with the Mohawk asked.

"Uh, Hakkaku, your shirt's on back wards. And your pants are upstairs in the bathroom," his brother replied.

"Thanks dude," he said and ran upstairs. Just as he went upstairs another demon, with short white hair and had a black strip in the middle, came running down stairs.

"Hey big bro, anything to eat?"he asked and his brother threw him an apple. "Thanks dude,"he said and went upstairs.

"Ginta! Tell your twin to hurry up!"he yelled then he went to his garage. He went to his dark blue convertible MR2 Spyder. It had a sliver dragon along the sides and a small sliver wolf on the hood. "You guys wanna ride to school then get down here now!"he yelled and he started up his car.

"Wait up Kouga!"his younger brothers yelled.

* * *

**Back to the first place**

"What to wear?"the girl asked herself as she searched through the boxes with her grey-blue eyes.

She picked out baggy black jeans with zippers in random places, and a tight dark blue top. She dryed her long, black hair and applied a small amount of black eye liner. She then headed to her garage. In that garage of hers, she had a sliver Toyota 2003 Celica, with a black dragon along the sides and a wolf n the hood. Next to that was a dark blue Toyota Supra. It had the same designs as the first, but in sliver. And next to that car was a black GRX 1330 Hayabusa with lil designs in sliver a dark blue.

"Which one? "she asked to herself. She decided on her bike. She looks at her watch...it read 7:50 "Oh shit! 10 minutes!" she sped off from her new mansion towards her new school. _'Sakura high, here I come.'_


	2. The Slut

Disclaimer – will never own any of these characters..._cries_

* * *

The Slut

* * *

The girl arrived to Sakura High in no time. She got off her bike and made her way to the big doors. Once she got into the building, she heard loads of whistles and howls from the boys. She glared at them and made her way to the office for her schedule, then left to find her class. It took her a bit of time to find it, but when she got there, there was a lot of noise inside.

"People quiet down!" she heard a male voice yell. "For god's sake you children should be in grade school!" The girl stood outside for a lil bit longer for the noise to die down, but it didn't. She knocked on the door VERY loudly, more like pounding, and then everything became quiet. The door opened to reveal a short, fat, bald man. "You must be Kagome Higurashi, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm your teacher; Mr. Myoga, but the other students calls me Mr. Midget." Kagome nodded and gave a small giggle. "Come in when I tell you to please." He shut the door.

**Inside the room...**

"Class, listen up. We have a new student joining us today. So please make her feel welcome to this school." Mr. Midget said. "Please come in, Higurashi." A second after that lil chit chat, the door opened and Kagome walked in. Again, she heard a few howls from the boys and she received glares from the girls. Then the phone rang. "Hell-o, ok. Class I got a few things to do, so today's class will be a free one." With that, he left the class room.

Kagome was still standing in the front and notice that all the gothic/punk/skaters people were at the back and the preppy/jock were at the front. There was one seat that wasn't occupied. It was right beside the window and a demon with icy blue eyes. She looked at him and caught him staring at her with a blush on his face. He quickly turned away.

_'Whoa...He's a total HOTTIE!' _Kagome thought.

_'It's her! The girl from this morning!' _Kouga thought happily. Kagome was about to take her seat when a voice screeched.

"Well what do we have here? Another punk," a girl said. She wore way too much make-up and wore clothes that are too small for her. You could see fat muffin topping over! This girl is a totally bitch looking whore!

"You got a problem with that?" Kagome asked, glaring at her as well.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact. The names Kikyou. Learn that name well. I'm the most popular girl in this school and everyone **HAS** to obey me. So bow down girl!" Kikyou command.

"I'm sorry, what's your name? Kikykoo?" Kikyou growled. "I don't give a shit if you were the queen of the world. I wouldn't obey a slut like yourself," Kagome said.

"My name's Kikyou! And you better do as I say or else!"

"Is that a threat? If it is, it's not working," Kagome said dryly while looking at her nails. Then Kikyou got up and whipped her hand towards her face and Kagome easily caught Kikyou's hand and gripped it tight. The whore cried out in pain while Kagome kicked Kikyou's legs, causing her to fall down. "Don't mess with me bitch," she said and went to her seat. Once she sat down, she found all the preps/jocks glaring and staring at her. She glared back. "What the hell you people looking at!" the heads turn away and began to talk. She smirked and listens to her music and stared out the window.

**Kouga's group (no Inuyasha)**

"Wow did you see that!" asked a girl with dark brown eyes and long black hair, which had a lock of hair tied on the side of her head.

"Yes, we did Rin. We're not blind like you, you know," replied a tall demon with long sliver hair, which reached to the ground. He had purple marks across his cheeks, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead as well.

"Shut up Sesshy!" Rin yelled.

"She's beautiful..." a boy with short black hair tied in a small pony tail said and stared while he played with the beads on his rights hand.

"What was that Miroku?" asked a girl with long brown hair and pink eye shadow above her brown eyes while she played around with her boomerang cell phone charm. "You better not be going for her!"

"Sango! You know you're the only girl for me!" he said as he grabbed her ass, but he then found himself with a hand print on his cheek.

"He'll never learn."

"Hey that chick's pretty cool! She should hang with us!" Ginta said.

"Yea! I think it's about time we get another girl in this group," Hakkaku said. "Kouga, what cha' think of her?" he asked his brother but got no reply. Everyone looking at their friend to find him staring at the new chick.

"Kouga?" Miroku asked, and Kouga nodded. Miroku tired again and he got the same thing, so he tired something different. "So Kouga, I heard you had sex with Kikyou. That true?" Miroku earned himself a smack on his head from Sango, but Kouga still nodded. The group started to laugh at their friend.

"I think he has the hotts for the new chick," Rin said.

"You think? Anyone can see that, Rin. Why do you have to point out the obvious?" Sesshoumaru asked. He heard a sniff. He turned his head to see Rin tearing up. "R-Rin?"

"What kind of boyfriend are you!" Rin cried/yelled. Sesshoumaru was about to say something when he was hit on the head.

"You made my baby sister cry! Apologize now!" Sango yelled.

"Rin? I'm sorry. I'll promise I'll make it up to you," he told her but she didn't stop. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow ok? I'll buy you anything you want." Rin stopped and gave a huge smile.

"I'm happy that you're not crying and all, but we still gotta get Kouga outta this trance," Ginta said. "Here look at this." He moved in front of his brother to block his view of the new girl. But Kouga just leaned back on his chair to get another view of her. "See what I mean?"

"Kouga!" Hakkaku yelled into his brother's ear. Nothing.

"Watch and learn guys," Sango said then gave him a punch on hid forehead, causing Kouga to fall down with a big _thump. _Everyone turned their heads to see what was going on, but they all turned back to what they were doing, except for one.

Kouga growled at the one who smacked him, but then stopped when he heard a soft giggle. He turned his head to the left and found the new chick beside him with her hand out. He gladly took it and blushed. _'She looks so cute when she laughs, I mean giggles, I mean whatever! She just so cute!"_

"You ok there?" she asked as she pulled him up to his feet.

_'She sounds like an angel!' _Kouga thought and stared into her grey-blue eyes.

"Hello? Anybody home in there?" she asked but got no reply. Sango then threw an eraser at his head and he turned around and growled at her.

"She's asking how you are, idiot," Sango said. Kouga was about to say something to Kagome when the bell rang.

"See you guys around," she said as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. It turns out that Kagome was in every class that the gang had so far. But they couldn't talk to her because of the teachers teaching so much and making people pay attention.

**Lunch**

Kagome headed towards her locker and dropped off her books then she made her way outside. But before she could, someone grabbed her wrist. A demon with sliver hair, golden eyes, and puppy ears on top of his head was in front of her. _'Cute ears, cute guy. But not as cute as that demon that fell down,'_ Kagome thought. "Yes?"

"I heard you hurt my Kikyou," he said with hatred dripping from his tone of voice.


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer – don't own anything

* * *

New Friends

* * *

"So, you're her boyfriend eh?" the sliver head nodded. "I didn't know a slut like her could keep a boyfriend," Kagome murmured.

"You wanna repeat that, wench?" he asked as he glares at her with his deep golden eyes. The two of them didn't notice that a crowd of people and demons were watching them, including Kouga and his friends.

"Ah, it's not important," Kagome said as she waved her hand back and forth. "But anyways, she was the one who started it. She tried to hit me, but failed miserable. I just kinda made her... fall."

"Don't you ever, EVER, go near her again!" Inuyasha yelled with his deep voice.

"Well, why don't you tell her to stay away from me? That way we'll be both be happy," Kagome said. "I don't know why you put up with her anyway, she's a slut. I bet you anything she screwed the all guy teachers, expect Mr. Midget. He's smart enough not to give her a passing grade if she didn't work for it," Kagome said bluntly.

"You take that back!" the golden eyed half demon lunged towards her, but missed and fell face flat onto the ground. He got up and tired to do a high kick, but had Kagome easily caught his leg and kicked him where the suns don't shine. Yelping in pain, the golden eyed half breed was on the floor holding his area.

"Like I said before, tell her to stay away from me and we'll both be happy. If she doesn't, then that's her problem," Kagome said dryly and left. Kouga and the others were very impressed. No one ever dared to stand up to the popular people except for them. Following her, they found Kagome swinging herself up a sakura tree and laid against the tress trunk with a leg dangling on the side. They came up to her a Sango tapped her on her shoe.

Kagome looked down and asked, "Can I help you?" as she hung upside down from the tree branch. Her shirt being tight enough at the top because of her C cup size, hung upside down with her, but only exposing her stomach. Her chest did pop a bit out more than usual because of gravity, however, causing Kouga and Miroku to stare in that general direction.

"We were wondering if you wanted to eat with us," Sango told her.

"You know I would, but I got no food in my new place, and I forgot my wallet," Kagome explained as her stomach let out a growl. She laughed nervously and placed a hand on her stomach and the other behind her head. "You guys didn't hear that."

"Here, you can have one of his apples," Hakkaku said as he grabbed one of Kouga's many fuji apples.

"Oh seriously? Thanks! I love fuji apples!" she took the apple happily from Hakkaku and gave Kouga a peck on the cheek. "Thanks so much!" she said sounding like a child. Kouga blushed a very nice shade of red and he looked away. Kagome stuck the apple in her mouth a flipped down to the ground, making her chest bounce up and down.

"My dear lady, tis an honor to have you here with us," Miroku said as he grabbed her hand. "Will you please bare me my child?"

"Uhhh..." before Kagome spoke another word, his head was down in the dirt.

"Don't mind him. I'm Sango Taijiya by the way, and the pervert under my foot is Miroku Houshi," Sango introduced.

"I'm her younger sister Rin Taijiya, and this guy is my boyfriend Sesshoumaru Taisho," Rin said pointing to her boyfriend.

"Aren't you kinda young to be in high school?" Kagome asked.

"She was too smart for her class, so they moved her up," Ginta explained. "The same thing happened to me, Ginta Ookami, and my twin brother, Hakkaku Ookami."

"Ohhh..."

"And last but not least, the blushing one over there is our older brother, Kouga Ookami." Hakkaku said and Kouga had whacked him over the head for calling him the blushing one. "Ow! What was that for, Kouga!" Everyone laughed and Sess gave a small chuckle.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said and took a bite outta her apple and licked her lips because the juice flowing from her mouth.

_'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome'_ Kouga thought over and over again so he would never forget it._ 'Oh she did not just lick her lips... That was incredibly hot.'_

"So who was that dude with the puppy ears? He looks kinda like you, Sesshoumaru. That's kinda scary yo."

"He's name is Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru told her. "Sad to say, he's my half brother."

"Or you can call him, Inu-trasha, or dog-turd, or dog-shit, or mutt face, or just mutt," Kouga said something finally.

"Holy crap you talked! I was beginning to think you were a mute," Kagome said jokingly. "Inu-trasha was pretty cute, though I think it was just because of his ears," she said and heard Kouga growl and giggled. "But he's not as cute as you, Kouga." Kouga blushed very very hard and tried to hide it. Though he couldn't and everyone laughed at him. "For a half demon, he was really weak. All you boys, except Miroku, are demon correct?"

"Yup. Sesshy's a dog demon. And the three of them are wolves," Rin explained.

"Wolf demon! I love wolves!" Kagome exclaimed. "Do you guys have tails?" she looked behind Kouga. "AWWWW! You gotta tail!" she grabbed his tails and start petting it.

"Ow! Hey let go!" Kouga pulled his tail back and Kagome pouted.

"You're mean! I dont like you anymore," Kagome said and gave Kouga a semi dirty look and turned to the twins. "Can one of you turn me into a wolf demon? I want a cute fluffy tail and awesome strength and powers!"

"I'll do it!" Hakkaku said excitedly and went up to her neck. Just as he was about to sink his long, sharp fangs into her, he was pulled by his tail.

"Like hell you will!" Kouga yelled at him. "I don't think she'll like being your mate."

"I have to be your mate! I thought it was a bite on the neck and that was it...you know, like vampires," Kagome said then she gave a sigh. "That's a damn shame," she as she munched on her apple and started drawing a chibi version of the twins on the ground with a stick.

Ginta peered over her shoulder and said, "Hey that's pretty good. You sure got some talent there, Kagome."

"Why thank you, Ginta. It's only a doodle though," she said.

"Well, it's pretty good for a doodle. Are you taking arts class?" Ginta asked and she nodded. "Then you'll most likely in Kouga's class, he's the artist in the family. Maybe you should come over and he'll show you personal. Ow! Why are you hitting me, Kouga!"

"You get that head of yours cleaned!" Kouga yelled.

"Yea, Kagome, I'm sure he wont mind having you over posing in many different positions for a potrait," Hakkaku said. "Ow! Dammit stop!"

"You guys don't go around and bring random people over to our house, Hakkaku!" the eldest Ookami brother said.

"Hey, we're doing you a favor here! Don't you want her to come to get to know you better? To have some alone time together?" Ginta asked with a toothy grin. "Ow! Stop it!" he said while rubbing his head.

"What do you mean by that Ginta?" Kouga asked dangerously, even though he knew.

"Well, it's crystal clear that you like her. I mean with the staring this morning and the blush- Ow! Stop hitting us!" Hakkaku yelled as he rubbed his head.

"I don't like her! At least I only like her as a friend!" Kouga blushed.

"If you don't like her that way, then why are you blushing?" Ginta asked. "Ow! Stop it would ya!"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yea, right. And we're the kings of Japan," the twins said. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being idiots..."

"Hey Kagome, can I see your schedule?" Sango asked.

"I dunno, can you?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"Just give me you schedule!" Sango yelled.

"Ok ok..." Kagome handed her new friend a sheet of paper. "Someone's PMSing..." she muttered under her breath. The four demons heard it and laughed. Well, Sesshoumaru let out a chuckle.

"Oh cool! You're in all of our classes!" Sango cheered happily.

"Really PMSing..." she muttered again and the demons snickered.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'really?' " Kagome answered.

"Yup! Except you have art class with Kouga while we have drama," Sango told her friend. "I bet Kouga's happy that you're with him all the time now," she giggled.

"Ow! What the hell, dude! I didn't do anything!" Miroku yelled.

"I refuse to hit a girl," Kouga said while glaring at the smiling Sango

"You know what, Kagome? Kouga would have claimed you as his women by now," Ginta said. "But the last time he did that, the girl moved away," he laughed. "Ow! God damnit Kouga!"

"But it wasn't he fault," Rin said. "Miroku had put some very strong, odorless, tasteless alcohol in his soda while Kouga went to grab his books."

"Rin!" Miroku yells as he backed away from his glaring demon friend.

"So it was you Miroku..." Kouga said dangerously. He chased his friend around the tree and he grabbed the back of Miroku's shirt and hung him from a tree branch by his pants.

"Help me down! Anyone!" Miroku cried. "Lady Kagome, I'm begging you please! Get me down!"

_RING_

"Time for class, let's go guys!" Kagome grabbed Kouga's hand, without noticing his red face, and dragged him to the school. The rest followed them.

"Hey, you guys! Get me down from here! Please help me!" Miroku cried as he waved his arms and his legs. "I have to pee.." _cries_.

The afternoon went great. The seven of them kept throwing paper balls and spit wads at the back of Kikyou's big head. One time she got sick of it and turned around to tell them off. But at that exact moment, Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta decided to shoot wad at her. One hit her right on her forehead, one in her hair, and the lucky one right into her mouth! The wet icky paper on her forehead, rolled down to the tip of her nose. She coughed and spat the one in mouth out and screamed so loud that someone's glasses cracked. Once she got the wet paper off her nose, -and the other was still in her hair-, she glared and yelled at the seven trouble makers.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing!" she screeched. "Stop throwing shit at me!" she yelled and just then she gets hit in the head with a paper ball. "Higurashi! I told you not to mess with me, newbie!"

"And I told you I don't give a shit about you and your rules, you cunt!" Kagome said and she threw small paper balls into Kikyou's low cut shirt. "Can you wear anything lower?" she asked as her and Rin tossed more tiny paper balls at her chest.

"Ah! Fucking stop it!" Kikyou yelled and she stretched out her shirt to get the paper out. By stretching her shirt, every one could see her muffin top love handles pouring out of her pants.

"Oh, for the love of god!" Miroku yelled as he covered his eyes. "Pull your shirt down! No one wants to see that crap!"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed while he covered his eyes

"Wait until the teacher gets back here, you'll all get into shit!" Kikyou said with a smirk as if she knows for sure that the group will get into trouble. Just then, the teacher came barging into her class room. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were all wrinkled, big dark sun glasses covered her eyes, and she was walking with a limp on the count of her mismatched heels.

"Everyone sit down!" she yelled as her students as she slammed the door shut. "Turn to page 394!"

"Miss. Yoko! Ookami as his group were throw-" Kikyou started but was interrupted.

"I said sit the fuck down, Kikyou! Page 394 now!" Miss. Yoko glared at her student as she repeated her self.

"But Miss. Yo-"

"Kikyou, sit your fucking fat ass down this instant!" the teacher screamed as she took her sun glasses off and threw them on the ground. Her eyes were red and puffy, telling everyone that she had been crying, and dark bags under her eyes."Not everything is about you! Who the fuck cares about you, or anyone, or even me! That fucking dick head used me like tool, played me like a game!" Miss. Yoko screamed with her eyes tearing up. "You think spit balls are a big problem in life? Well, you're fucking wrong! Try falling in love with a man that uses you for money and sex. Try finding out that the man you fell in love with was already married! And that you were just his booty call when the wife was having a girls night out! Give that a fucking try!" Miss. Yoko screamed into her hands to muffle the noise. "Now park your rear in your god damn seat! And everyone turn to page fucking 394!"

Everyone gulped and turned to page 394.

* * *

**After school; parking lot**

After the last class had ended, Kagome had told her new friends that she had to go to the office to finalize some paper work, and that she had to stop by her locker afterwards. Kouga asked her if she wanted for them to wait for her, but Kagome shook her head and declined, saying she doesn't know how long she will be. Her new friends nodded and said that they'll see her around.

After the trip to the office and to her locker, Kagome made her way to the parking lot behind the school, but she bumped into someone. Kagome fell back on to her bottom and her books were all over the ground.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized, as she grabbed her things. She looked up at the person who she just hit. It was Inuyasha. "Actually, I take that back," she said then started walking away. But he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"Hey wench! You're gonna pay for what you did to Kikyou and to me," he said as his grip on her elbow got tighter. She didn't winced, she has no painful emotion on her face whatsoever.

"Shouldn't you be screwing that slut of yours right now? Oh wait; she's probably screwing a teacher or some other guy. Never mind then," Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Wench, shut your trap or you'll have an early trip to hell," he said through his teeth.

"Do you remember this afternoon? Or are born will short term memory?" she asked and smirked. Inuyasha 'keh'd' then whistled at two guys came out.

"Wench, I remember. So this time I came with back up," he smirked

"It's nothing to smirk about, dog-turd. You need two guys to help you beat up lil old me, a human," Kagome said. "That's so pathetic."

"Get her!" the two guys grabbed her arm and held her still, while Inu-yasha came face to face with her. "Now's who gonna get hurt?" she smirked.

"You." Kagome jumped and kicked him under the chin. She then did a backwards flip and kicked a guy's arms as hard as she could. He let go of her after the impacted, and Kagome turned around and twisted the other guy's arm. "You two are also weak ." The two guys ran to her, and she did a hand stand then a spin kick, knocking them away from her. One of them got up and pulled out a pocket knife and charged towards her. He strikes for her arm and gave her a, not-so-deep-and-not-so-thin cut. Kagome kicked him in the nuts causing him to drop in pain. The second guy jumped from be hide her and held her in a head lock. "Argh!" she stomped on his foot then elbowed him in the ribs, making him bend over, and then elbowed him on the back. Inuyasha, who finally recovered, stood up. "Took ya long enough."

"Shut up wench! Where are my two men!" he asked and Kagome pointed to the ground. He jaw dropped opened.

"If you don't want that to happen to you, I suggest you to leave. If not, then I'll be more then happy to give you a taste," she said and then cracking her knuckles. Inuyasha backed away. "Scared puppy?" he growled. "The little puppy can growl, how cute."

"Don't call me that you bitch. And I ain't scared of you!" he spat at Kagome, and then ran towards her. She moved to the side and stuck out her feet. His face made a new friend, the hard concrete ground. He got up and held his bleeding nose, "I'll be back wench!" and he ran off.

Kagome grabbed her bleeding arm, which stung a little bit. _'Crap,' s_he thought _'that dick head is going to pay for making me bleed.'_. She sighed and walked towards the bathroom to clean her cut. After disinfecting her cut with hand sanitizer, Kagome headed towards the parking lot. But, surprisingly, she found her new friends in the parking lot waiting for her. She had thought they had left right after class ended. All the demons looked at her right away, then to her bleeding arm.

"Kagome, you alright?" Kouga asked, rushing to her side. "What the hell happened!"

"That half breed puppy and two of his friends tired to beat the hell outta me. But the best they did was this cut," she explained and raised her arm for everyone to see. "I'm alright, though, not a big deal. Just gotta bandage it up and I'll be fine."

"You sure, Kagome?" Kouga asked with worry in his eyes, and she nodded. "Are you sure you dont need to go to the nurses office or anything?"

"Kouga, you're such sweetheart. But really, I'm fine," Kagome laughed and smiled at him. "But thank you for worrying, it means a lot considering we just met."

"F-fine, if you say so," Kouga turned away to hide his blushing face. "But if you need anything, you can always ask."

Kagome came up from behind, hugged him with her clean arm and whispered, "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind, sweetie. "

"Hey Kags, you wanna go to Kouga's place?" Rin asked. "Every Friday is movie night at his place."

"Love to, but can't. I gotta unpack the rest of my house and take my pet out for a while."

"You can always do that tomorrow."

"Can't, I work on weekends."

"Then we'll help you," Kouga said. "You'll be done sooner, and it's better to let that arm of yours heal."

"Yea! Then you can hang with us!" Sango said with a big smile.

"Well, ok. I'm half done anyways, and I could use some help," Kagome said. "Ok! Follow me to my place." She said as she got on her bike and started it up. She took off and everyone followed her except for Kouga, who took a short cut.

* * *

**Kag's Place**

When Kagome got there, she found the wolf brothers waiting at her front door.

"Took ya long enough," Kouga faked a yawned.

"Did you get lost on the way?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked.

"What the duck? Kouga? How did you know that I live here?" Kagome was really confused.

"Ducks?" the twins looked around and the gave her a funny stare. "We dont see any ducks around."

"Hey Kagome! Did you know that you live right next to Kouga's place?" Sango asked.

Kagome gave Sango a confused look. "I do?"

"Yea, I kinda saw you talking to your alarm clock this morning." Kouga chuckled at the memory and Kagome blushed.

"And guess what? We live across and down the street a bit!" Sango said happily and pointed east of the street. "We're in the pink-ish one."

"Miroku lives down on the other side of the street in that blue house," Rin said and pointed west. "And Sesshy lives in the white house right around the corner of Miroku's."

"Please don't tell me dog-turd lives there too," Kagome whined.

"No, he doesn't live with this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru answered and Kagome let out a big happy sigh of relief. "If that boy lived with me, I shall kill myself." Everyone laughed and they all heard some sort of barking from the inside of Kagome's house.

"Come on in you guys," Kagome unlocked the door and let her new friends in. They followed her to the kitchen and a cute little fox jumped into Kagome's waiting arms. "Shippo! How's my fox doing?" the fox yipped happily and licked her cheek.

"Lady Kagome, your kitchen's empty," Miroku said looking around an stating the obvious.

"Yea I know, I was too tired to do it. I did everything in the basement (which was a small kitchen, 3 guest rooms, entertainment room, 2 bathrooms, workout room, game room) and everything but the kitchen on the main floor (living room, music room, bathroom, 2 guest rooms). I still have to set up three guest rooms upstairs, two bathrooms, my room, my room's bathroom, and the kitchen," Kagome let out a big, tired sigh and started petting her fox. "And I still have to take this guy here out for a few hours."

"Oh!" Rin raised her hand. "I'll take him out! I wanna play with him! Please, please, please can I take Shippo out? Can Sesshy come?"

"Sure Rinny, just let me grab some stuff. Shippo go get your leash," Kagome said and went to the closet. "Here's his toys and stuff. Have fun guys, see you guys in 2-3 hours." Rin and Sesshoumaru left and Kagome cleaned and bandaged her cut.

"Ok, what were we doing again?" Kagome asked.

"We're helping you unpack," Ginta told her.

"Right, right. Ok, Sango, you're in charge of the kitchen," Kagome pointed to Sango and assigned her task.

"Yes, m'am! Although, I think I need help," Sango said.

"I'll help dear Sango," Miroku said.

"Good! That means the rest of us goes upstairs," Kagome said. "Please dont break anything you two." With that said, the rest of them went up to the second level. "Ok, twins set up the bathrooms while Kouga and I set up the rooms."

"Yes, m'am!" The twins saluted her and left. Kagome and Kouga started making the bed and folding the towels in dead silence. Well, if you ignore the twins yelling at each other. Kouga didn't like the eerie quietness, he need to make a conversation.

"So, does anyone else live here?" he asked.

"Nope, just me and Shippo."

"What about your mum and dad? Do you have any siblings?" he notices that Kagome instantly stopped working and stood still. She turned away and lowered her head, letting her her bangs covered her grey-blue eyes.

"I had a younger brother, Souta. Last year, my parents and him went to visit my grandfather in Osaka, while I stayed back home in Kyoto because I had too much school work to focus on," Kagome paused. "Two days after they had left, I got a call from my grandpa. He was crying over the phone as he told me some bad news," she paused again as tears made their way to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "It turns out that my parents and my brother died in a car accident. From that day on, I lived alone with Shippo. To make matters worse, my grandfather died a month later because of his heart condition," she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She had to let it all out. A river of tears ran down her face and Kouga automatically felt a wave of guilt wash over him, so he brought her into his embrace and stroked her back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"Hey guys we're don- what happened?" Ginta asked as he and his brother came outta the bathroom. He saw his older brother shake his head.

"We'll set up the other rooms," Hakkaku said, and then the twins left.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. But you're not alone anymore. You got the girls, the twin, Miroku, Sesshoumaru. You got me. I'll never leave you, Kagome," Kouga said as carried her to the bed and rubbed her back. "Please stop crying, it doesn't suit you." After a few minutes her sobbing went down and she thanked him. She got out of his arms, much to his disappointment, and smiled at him. Kouga looked at her to see her eyes were kinda red and puffy and her eye liner was smeared. "Ah monster! What have you done to my Kagome! She's beautiful unlike you!" Kagome blushed.

"K-Kouga!" she punched him on the arm playfully. "Since when I was yours?"

"Since I said so," he smirked only to get a pillow at his face. "Hey!" he threw the fluffy thing back to her. Pretty soon, they were having a fun pillow fight. Kagome was on the edge of the bed and stared to fall. She let out a 'eep', closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the hardwood floor, but it never came. Instead she felt something else. She felt safe.

_'The ground isn't suppose to be warm and soft. I can get use to this,' s_he thought.


	4. Movie nite dont own anything

Movie Night  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
Kagome felt safe......for about a millisecond. She felt something rubbing her bottom, and she screamed. _'Ok I take back what I thought!'_ she opened her eyes to find a very happy Miroku, and jumped off him and Kouga, who was very pissed that he didn't get to save his Kagome, whacked him on the head. "Miroku you hentai! What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get here so fast?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Sango told me to get you guys. Everything is all set except for your room." Miroku explained. "As for your other question, I came into the room when you were about to fall. So I made a dash for it and saved a beautiful girl from hurting her cute lil bottom." That earned him another hit.  
  
"Come on let's go downstairs." Kouga said.  
  
**Downstairs; Living room  
  
**"Hey guys. Your place is done, but your room Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Yea Miroku told me. As a thank you, I'll take all of you guys out for pizza and we'll rent movies. Sound good?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sounds very good." Ginta said. "My tummy is rumbling."  
  
"Ah same here." Said Hakkaku, then their tummy let out a big loud growl, and the twins laughed.  
  
"We're baaaaaaaaccckkk." Rin called out in a singing voice, and she and Sesshoumaru came into the living room.  
  
"Hey sis, Kaggy's taking us out for pizza!"  
  
"Hmmm...pizza...I'm starving! This dog can really tire you out you know."  
  
"What do you mean tire YOU out!?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I was the one running after it when it was chasing a cat!" Rin laughed nervously sorta, and Shippo let out a bark.  
  
"Come on you guys. Let's meet up at 'Kero's Korner' ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That place has the best food ever! Especially the desserts!" Hakkaku and Ginta drooled.  
  
"Lets meet there then." Kagome said.  
  
**Kero's Korner** (round table –Rin, Sess, Miroku, Sango, Twins, Kouga, Kagome.)  
  
"Hey there, I'm Hojo, what can I get for you guys?" a guy with shot brown hair asked  
  
"Three large pepperonis please." Rin said.  
  
"A root beer float, a strawberry milk shake, two sprite remix and three Dr. Pepper." Kagome said. Fifteen minutes later, the guy came back with their drinks and food and was about to leave them when he decided to ask something.  
  
"Um...excuse me miss?" he tapped Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" she turned to him.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me after I get off work. I get off in half an hour." Kouga growled.

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm busy after this."  
  
"How about tomorrow then?"  
  
"I'm busy this weekend."  
  
"How about next Saturday?" he asked. "I heard there was a night festival in town."  
  
"Umm...I – I"  
  
"She can't go anywhere with you Homo!" Kouga snapped, then he slammed his fist onto the table, causing Miroku's drink to fall on his lap.  
  
"Shit!" Miroku cursed.  
  
"Don't you mean piss Miroku?" Ginta and Hakkaku laughed.  
  
"Why can't she go out with me?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Because she's my women!" Kouga yelled and he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
"So will you go out with me?" Everyone, even Sesshoumaru, had a huge sweat-drop down their head.  
  
"Did you not just hear at what I just said!? She's mine not yours. She won't go out with you because she's going out with me!" Kouga shouted. He held Kagome tighter and she turned red.  
  
"Oh....well I'll be going now..." he hung he is head down and left. Kouga growled until the boy was outta site, and he didn't know that everyone at the table was looking at him and the blushing girl.  
  
"Umm Kouga....you can let me go now." Kagome said.  
  
"Huh? Oh...sorry" he murmured.  
  
"It's ok...and thanks. You got rid of him for me." She smiled.  
  
"I told you he would claim you Kagome." Ginta said. "Ow!"  
  
" I hope you don't move away Kagome." Hakkaku said. "What's with you in hitting us today?"  
  
"Because you and your twin keep on embarrassing me!"  
  
"Hey you guys wanna go shopping with me and Sesshy tomorrow?" Rin asked everyone nodded but Kagome.  
  
"I gotta work remember?" Kagome reminded.  
  
"Damn I forgot....Now I can't see you model in lingerie." Miroku said sadly. _SMACK_. Miroku was down with a big lump on his head. "Sess!"  
  
"Sango told me to." Everyone giggled/chuckled then Kagome's cell started to ring.  
  
"Moshi moshi?...Hey Takuya! What can I do for ya?...What!?...Yea but two hours?...Fine...is that all?...Again!?...maybe it's because of your ego...Kanbara Takuya, (don't own) you have got to be the most egotistic person I've ever met!"  
  
"And Kouga's the most egotistic demon anyone's has ever met." Hakkaku laughed. "Ow!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Shut it! She's on the phone!" Kouga yelled quietly.  
  
"Yea yea....you own me big time dude. Ja" Kagome groaned.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, I just have to get up early and go to my new job two hours early and open the shop on my FIRST day at work. Other than that my friend is having troubles with his girlfriend again." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aww...that sucks." Rinny said. And she pouted.  
  
"Why don't you guys spend the weekend at my place?" Kagome asked her friends. "I'm gonna have to wake up early and I'm gonna fall asleep during a movie at some point."   
  
"My idiotic brothers and I can." Kouga said.  
  
"We'll have to see if our brother will want to stay home alone." Sango said. "But knowing him, he always wanted the whole house to himself. He'll probably invite some of his friends."  
  
"And Sesshy can come for sure!" Rin smiled.  
  
"But I do not wis-"Sess was cut off when he saw his girlfriend's face. "I'll be there." He mumbled.  
  
"Mushin won't care at all. He won't even notice that I'll be gone." Miroku said. "So what do you girls wear to sleep?" _SMACK_ "Oww...."  
  
"Hentai."   
  
"So let go get some stuff to watch!" Ginta and Hakkaku in union.  
  
**BLOCKBUSTER  
  
**"You guys pick the movies. I'll grab some junk food." Kagome said.  
  
"I'll come with you Kaggy." Sango said and they both left. "So how do you like it here so far Kagome?"  
  
"It's pretty good here. Nice people, like you guys." Kagome answered. "I'm glad I came here. There are a lot of cute guys too."  
  
"Like Kouga?" Sango asked and Kagome blushed. "Ooohhh....so you like him don't ya?"  
  
"N-no. Only as a friend." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"But you do think he's cute right? I can tell he likes you a lot."  
  
"Real– I mean...uhh...yea right."  
  
"It's true. Anyways, do you think he's cute?"  
  
"Uhh....Hey! You wanna get some pocky?" Kagome quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Green tea pocky!"  
  
"Good choice."  
  
"So do you?" Kagome let out a small blush. "So you do think he's cute." Sango teased her.  
  
"So what if I think he's cute? You like the pervert!"  
  
"N-no I don't! How can anyone like that hentai!?" Sango started freaking out.  
  
"Oh come on Sango, you always smile when he touches your ass." Kagome teased her back.  
  
"WHAT!? I do not!"  
  
"You don't what Sango?" Miroku asked, as he and the rest of the group walked towards them.  
  
"N-nothing." She stuttered. Miroku was about to ask again when Kagome cut him off.  
  
"So what did you guys get?" Kagome change the subject for Sango's face was red.  
  
"We got...AVP...GTO...Moon Child...and Juon, both of them." Ginta said. (my god Juon's freaky shit! I'm so scared of that movie(s)! BTW...the English version is coming out in October I think.)  
  
"Sounds good. Come on lets go." Kagome paid for the items and they all left to their neighborhood.  
  
**Kag's drive way.**"You guys get your stuff and come through the back door. Kagome said and the others nodded .Kagome went upstairs and changed into her black pj's pants and a black tank top. She grabbed a few blankets and went down to her entertainment room.  
  
"Kagoooooommmmeeeeeeeeee! We're heeeerrrreeeeeeee." Rin said. Seconds later Kagome appeared from the basement door.  
  
"Hey guys. Bring your stuff the basement, and pick your rooms. There are 3 guest rooms there, so someone's sleeping on the couch or in the guest room upstairs." Kagome grabbed the snacks and the movies and went down stairs and everyone followed her.  
  
**ET room**  
  
"So what meaningless motion picture shall we watch first?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Moon Child!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"AVP!" The twins yelled.  
  
"Moon Child!" all the girls yelled.  
  
"AVP!" the twins along with Miroku yelled.  
  
"Moon Child!"  
  
"AVP!"  
  
"Moon Child!"  
  
"AVP!"  
  
"Sesshy pick!!" commanded his girlfriend.  
  
"I do not care, nor do I wish, to see a point less movie."  
  
"Kouga!" everyone, but Sess, yelled.  
  
"Uhh...GTO?"  
  
"Sounds good. GTO it is then." As Kagome popped in the DVD, the twins laid down on the floor with a blanket each, Rin and Sesshoumaru went to the love seat and snuggled to each other under one blanket, Sango was on a couch and had slapped Miroku for touching her butt and wouldn't allow him under the a blanket. But he promised to keep his hands away from her the whole time, thinking, she given him another chance. Kouga was another couch lying down and taking up all the space. "Kouga move. There's no room for me to sit."  
  
"Then just lye down with me love."  
  
"Love? Don't call me that please. Now up!"  
  
"As you wish love."  
  
"Grrrr...." She growled softly. Kouga went up to sitting position and Kagome went and sat on the opposite side of the couch. But Kouga, being himself, slid himself beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yet again, she turned cherry red. "Kouga let-"  
  
"Shhh....the movie's starting!" Sango hissed. Kagome growled again when she saw the smirk on Kouga's face."Let go" she mouthed and she saw him shake his head. He leaded towards her ear and she could feel his warm breath on her neck, which sent shivers up and down her spine.  
  
"I don't want to let you go, ever." He whispered into her ear huskily. She turned red...no she went beyond red. If you turned on the lights, it would look like she got sun burned. She turned her head to see him smiling at her and even giving her a wink, before he turned to the screen.  
  
_'Oh this guy gets on my nerves, and I just met him!'  
  
'But you love his arms around you.' _A voice in her head told her.  
  
_'I – I don't...'  
  
'You sure about that? You don't like the feeling of his warm body next to yours? You don't like it when he only pays attention to you? You don't like it that you're falling for him?'  
  
'What!? I'm not falling for him! Sure I like the feeling of his body next to mine, and I kinda like it when he pays attention to me. But I'm not falling for him! How can I? I just met him this morning.'  
  
'Something called love at first sight Kaggy.'  
  
'...'  
  
'Face it, your falling for him' _the lil voice went away, leaving the girl to her thoughts.  
  
_'Am I falling for him? I'll admit that he's really cute. Man did I turn off the AC? It's cold in here.' _Kagome shivered. Kouga felt it and looked down to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, you cold?" he asked. Kagome turned her head so she was facing him, and she saw him icy blue eyes looking at her.  
  
_'Maybe I am falling for him' _ She stared into his pools of icy blue, and Kouga stared into to her grey blue. He lowered his, without noticing, and he went lower and lower. There was a two inch gap between them, then one, then...the lights went on, and they pulled apart.  
  
"Man I love that movie. Onizuka is sooo hot!" Sango said.  
  
"Totally!" Rin sighed. "So which one next?"  
  
"Moon Child!" Kagome yelled and got up. She immediately felt like ice when she got outta Kouga's arms. She pooped in the DVD and went back to Kouga. He wrapped his arms around her and felt goose bumps on her arms. He frowned.  
  
"Kagome, you're cold as snow." He said.  
  
"I'm fine Kouga." She shivered again.  
  
"No you're not." He pulled her down so they were lying on the couch, with her back to his chest, and pulled up the blanket over them. Kagome stopped shivering. "Now you're fine."  
  
"K-Kouga." Kagome turned pink.  
  
"Shh...just watch the movie love." Kagome listened and snuggled to him. He smiled. After the movie....  
  
"Hyde! I love him!" Sango and Rin squealed.  
  
"My my...don't you two look comfy?" Hakkaku and Ginta said looking at Kouga and Kagome.  
  
"I'm very comfy. I could stay like this for hours." Kouga said. "How bout you Kagome?" Kagome went red, but nodded.  
  
"Aww! You two look so cute together." Rin smiled.  
  
"Juon! I wanna watch it!!" Miroku jumped up and down. "Let watch it! Please!"  
  
"No! No no no no! Not me! I've seen that movie, both of them! I was scared shitless! I'm never watching it again!" Kagome went up the stairs. "I'm gonna set up my room." Kouga, wanting to be with Kagome, got up and went after her.  
  
"I'll help. I've seen the movies myself." The two made their way to her room and started to put her clothes away, and stuff. "Wow Kagome, enough posters of Hyde, Manna, and Evanescence."  
  
"Nah...I need more." Kagome said putting a Hyde poster up. Then she saw something shiny on the door frame. But she was too short to reach it. "Hey Kouga, there's something on the door frame. I can't reach it; can you get it for me?"  
  
"Sure thing Kag." Kouga got on up on a stool and looked up top of the frame. "Well I can't believe it." Kouga went back down to the ground with something in his hand.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's my mother's bracelet." Kouga smiled, and Kagome titled her head. "I use to live here when I was very young. Around four years old, my mother past away, and she gave me this to remember her by."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Kagome gave him a hug.  
  
"Don't be. It happened along time ago." He said as he returned the hug. "Anyways, as I got older, I always kept this around me for good luck. Around six the twins always took it away from me, (Kouga's two years older then the twins.) so I hid it where they cant find it. So I guess it was here. When I was eight or so, my family moved to Osaka for a lil while. Then we moved back here. I guess I forgot about it."  
  
"Where's your dad?" Kagome asked as she took the bracelet outta his hands to get a better look. It was black with sliver wolves on it, and a sliver chain clip.  
  
"He died in a car crash a few years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess we're both alike." She said a handed him back the bracelet, but he pushed her hand back.  
  
"You keep it."  
  
"What? I can't do that! It's was your mother's and she gave it to you. I can't take it." Kagome gave give the bracelet, but he pushed her hand back again.  
  
"Yes, it was my mother's but she passed away a long time ago. She gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you." Kagome took his hand and placed the bracelet in it.  
  
"No way Kouga, I can't do that." Kouga took her hand and placed it in hers.  
  
"Kagome, if my mother was still alive and met you, I bet you anything she would've given it to you. You're nice, kind, beautiful. She would have liked you. Besides, it's a girl's bracelet. I can't wear it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
_SIGH_ "Fine..." Kouga smiled and clipped the piece of jewelry on her wrist.  
  
"Now, shall we hook up your computer and games systems?"  
  
**Later....**  
  
The two teens we're in the living room watching TV. They heard a few loud screams from downstairs and Kagome shivered from it. Then the door bell dinged. Kagome got up from the couch and opened the door to see a tall guy, around his twenties, with brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a yellow-ish brown cap and a pair of goggles on his head. He was also wearing a yellow t-shirt with a black design on it and over that was a red zipper up shirt, a pair of gloves, and brown pants. Beside him was a big box of food.  
  
"Takuya!? I missed you so much!" Kagome gave him a hug and he hugged back.  
  
"Hey Kags. I miss ya too." He said.  
  
" I didn't you work at the store." Kagome said.  
  
"I work everywhere now. You know my problem right now."  
  
"You know you could've borrowed some money from me Takuya."  
  
"I'll remember that next time."  
  
"Hey Kagome, who's he?" Kouga asked, and he glared at the guy because they were still hugging.  
  
"Oh Kouga. This is Kanbara Takuya. He's the guy with problems with his girl friend." Kagome said and Kouga had a smile on his face again. "Takuya, this is Kouga." Takuya lets go of her a shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Takuya said, "I didn't know Kagome would get friends this fast. She's always so violent." He said and got a smack from Kagome. "See what I mean?""Shut it Takuya. I'm gonna put this away." Kagome said and pick up the huge box of food and went to the kitchen.  
  
"So how do you know Kagome?" Kouga asked.  
  
"My girlfriend and I use to live in Kyoto, and we use to baby sit that lil brat."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Kagome yelled and Takuya laughed.  
  
"Then we moved here when we were in high school and Kagome was starting middle school."  
  
"I see."was all Kouga said."You like her don't you?" Takuya asked in a whisper.  
  
"H-how did you know?" Kouga blushed.  
  
"You were glaring at me when I was hugging her, then smiled when she mentioned that I have a girlfriend. Its so obvious."  
  
"Well ya I kinda like her. I mean she's smart, pretty, strong and yea......." Kouga blushed harder.  
  
"Well you better take care of her and you better not hurt her in any way. If you do I swear to god you'll be hurt." Takuya said in a kind voice. "She's like a lil sister to me."  
  
"I'll never hurt her! If I did you can beat the hell outta me all you want!"   
  
"You're a good guy. I think you're the one for her." Kouga blushed and Kagome came back and saw Kouga's face.  
  
"Kouga you aright? Your face is red. You sick?" Kagome asked as she placed her hand on his forehead and he became redder. "You're not feeling hot, but you're still red."  
  
"I'm fine Kagome." Kouga laughed and backed away."Well Kagome I better get going." Takuya said.  
  
"Oh right." Kagome handed him the money and a tip. "See ya Takuya."  
  
"See you tomorrow at work. See you again Kouga." He said then left.  
  
"So now what?" Koga asked.  
  
"Hey guys, we're watching AVP now. Come on." Hakkaku popped his head from the basement door and went back down.  
  
"I guess we're watching another movie." Kagome said and went downstairs and Kouga followed.  
  
**After AVP...**  
  
"My god that was a good movie!" Sesshoumaru said. "The predators were awesome!" everyone looked at him as if he was insane. "What? I can show some emotion from time to time."  
  
"I agree! Predators are the best! I wanna be one!" Hakkaku said and pretended to be one, then Sess did the same. Everyone laughed at the two.  
  
Kouga felt Kagome stir in his arms and looked down to find her sleeping....or trying to sleep. "You guys quiet down. Kagome's trying to sleep."  
  
"Aww..." the sisters said quietly.  
  
"I think we should be in bed by now. It's one AM." Ginta said and everyone nodded. Kouga picked Kagome up and carried her up to her room, bride style.  
  
**Kag's room**  
  
Kouga placed Kagome gently on her bed and crouched down beside her.  
  
"She looks so beautiful." He whispered to no one but himself. _'How can I like her this fast? I just met her this morning, I mean yesterday morning.'  
  
'Love at first sight perhaps?' _a lil voice suggested._  
  
'You think so? I never felt this way before...well I have, except I was drunk.'  
  
"I'm positive. Maybe she's the one you're waiting/looking for.' _The voice went away.  
  
"Maybe she is." He said, as he brushed strands of her hair behind her ear. He traced his thumb along her jaw, then Kagome hands went to his. _'Crap!'_ Kagome pulled his hand closer to her and snuggled to it. .:sweat drop:.  
  
"Kawaii...Kouga kawaii." Kagome mumbled.  
  
.:Blush:. Kouga pulled his away out of her grip and started to leave, but he heard her whimper.  
  
"Don't leave me please." She cried. Kouga went by her side once again and placed his hand one her cheek.  
  
"I won't leave you love. I'll never leave you." He said softly in her ear, and she stopped whimpering and smiled. Kouga got into her bed and pulled the blanket over them. He fell asleep after he wrapped his arm around her and got comfy, knowing that his angel was safe in his arms. 


	5. Jewelry and Ouchies

**  
**_Joey: Srry I took so long...I could think of anything to write...hehe...  
But here's the next chapter! No flames please  
  
Disclaimer  
Joey: ....._**  
**_Kouga: Say it Joey  
Joey: B-but...I don't wanna!  
Kouga: Say it and I'll let Inu give you a kiss!  
Joey: .....ewww  
Inu: Hey! Wut's wrong with that?  
Joey: I don't like you that much....  
Kouga: Say it or I'll make you kiss him!  
Joey: I don't own Inuyasha!! Get him away from me! **.:Runs for my life:.**_**  
  
Jewelry and Ouchies  
  
**........................................................................................  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"_.:groan:. _Where the hell is that damn clock?" Kagome asked as she tried to find the annoying thing.  
  
"I'll get it for _.: yawn:._ you love." A voice said with another yawn and an arm reached out for the clock. Kagome's eyes went wide when she heard the voice and saw the arm coming from behind her. She quickly turned around to see...  
  
"Kouga?" she asked as he gave her a lazy smile.  
  
"Morning Kag." He let out another yawn.  
  
"What are you doing here? In my bed? With me?"  
  
"You asked me to stay with you last night." He answered as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I...did?" Kouga nodded and Kagome had a tinge of pink on her face.  
  
"What are you doing waking up at," he looked at the clock. "six in the morning, love?" he let out a yawn.  
  
"I gotta work remember? And I wanna make some breakfast for you guys." Kagome said and got up from the bed. But she was pulled back down. "AH! Kouga!"  
  
"Do you have to?" Kouga asked giving her wolfy eyes.  
  
"Yes I do. Today's my first day." She got off the bed again; escaping from Kouga's grabbing hands, and made her was to her closet. Kouga followed, hugging her from behind, he rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna be lonesome with out you, Kagome." (corny, I know.)  
  
"You got the others."  
  
"But I only wanna be with you." He said as he nuzzled her neck, which made her shiver.  
  
"We only met yesterday Kouga." Kagome said trying not to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"Your point?" he asked between the kisses he placed on her neck, which made her shiver in delight. He smirked.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower." She got outta his hold and walk to her bathroom, with her clothes in hand.  
  
"Can I come?" he asked, only to have a pillow thrown to his face. "Hey!"  
  
"Miroku's a bad influence." She said closing the bathroom door.  
  
_.:sigh:. 'It was worth a try.' _He thought as he lay back down in her bed and waited for her.  
  
**30 minutes later  
  
**Kagome came outta the bathroom wearing a tight pair of black jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and over that was a dark blue tight shirt. Her hair was in a loose pony tail, and she was wearing and pair of black runners. She found Kouga on her bed, looking at her.  
  
"Whoa..." he whispered.  
  
"Kouga go back to sleep. It's 6:30." Kagome said.  
  
"As long as you're awake, I'm staying up." He grinned. Kagome sighed and went down to the kitchen. Kouga, of course, followed.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Pancakes! With bacon and hash brown!" he said as if he was a five year old. Kagome giggled and got out the ingredients. "Let me help you."  
  
Half an hour later, the food was all done and they put some for the others under a heating lamp. Kouga and Kagome took some for them selves and dug right in.  
  
"Mmm...yummy pancakes Kagome." Kouga said as he stuff some more into his mouth. Kagome smiled and thanked him.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, they got to know more about each other. Then Kagome had to leave for work.  
  
"Kouga, can you lock up my place when you guys leave? Here's the key." Kagome said.  
  
"Sure Kaggy." He said and took the key from her hand. "I'll give it back to you later."  
  
"Thanks Kouga." She said, then gave him a kiss on his left cheek and left. Kouga placed his hand on where she had kissed him, and stared at the door.  
  
"She kissed me, even though it's on the cheek. She kissed me! Go Kouga! It's your birthday! You tha man!" Kouga did a lil happy dance, twirling around, and jumping up and down.  
  
"Dude shut up! People and demons with very good hearing, are trying to sleep down here!" Hakkaku yelled from down stairs.   
  
"Opps..."  
  
Around 11, the rest of the gang woke up and went upstairs to find Kouga eating chips and watching TV.  
  
"Hey Kouga. Anything to eat? And where's Kag?" Sango asked.  
  
"Morning guys. Food's in the kitchen and Kag's a work." He answered not looking up from the TV.

"Oh yea....so when do you guys wanna go shopping?" Rin asked.  
  
"How bout.....12:30-ish?" Ginta suggested, and everyone agreed.  
  
**Mall**  
  
"Ohh! Where should we go first Sango!?" Rin asked excitedly.  
  
"Over there sis! The tops are on sale!" Sango pointed out and the two sisters ran to the store, as Sesshoumaru groaned, but followed, and Miroku happily tagged along.  
  
"Well my brothers, where shall we go first?" Hakkaku asked. The three wolves thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Anime!" they said in a union and ran off.  
  
**With the Taijiya sisters  
(not gunna describe clothing...cuz it dun matter here.)  
  
**"Oh! I want this, and those, and these!" Rin picked out some clothes and handed it to Sess. Sesshoumaru, whose arm was flooded with clothing, grumbled.  
  
"Rinny! Looky here! Should I get this?" Sango said hold up a tank top.  
  
"Oh! It's so cute! You should totally get it!" Rin smiled. "What about this one?"  
  
"That's so cute!"  
  
"Look at this!"  
  
"Does this make me look fat?"  
  
"No! These ones make my ass too big..."  
  
"Your ass is fine enough for me!"  
  
"Grr....." _.:Bonk:._  
  
"Ow....Sess...."  
  
"She's my gurl friend you airhead."  
  
"Sango! Try this on!"  
  
"But it looks so tight..."  
  
"Tight? Try it! Try it! Try it!"  
  
"Shut up Houshi...."  
  
"It'll make your boobs stick out more!" _.:Smack:.  
  
_"He'll never learn...."  
  
**Ookami Brothers  
  
**

"Dude! There's FMA wall scrolls! And Chobits posters!"  
  
"Kenshin posters! DBZ GT action figures!"  
  
"There's D.N.Angel (LUV THAT ANIME!) DVDs! Tidus's necklace and Squall's!"

"So where to know?"  
  
Tick tock tick tock  
  
"Arcade!"  
  
**Car shop**  
  
"Yo Kag, so me a favor?"  
  
"Sure what is it Takuya?"  
  
"Pick up the ring down at Peoples for me?"  
  
"Alight, be back in few."  
  
**Ookami Brothers  
**  
"Guys I'm so bored...these games suck ass." Kouga whined. "I'm gunna go to the art shop. Later twins."  
  
"Alright. Jus meet us at the food court in an hour." Ginta said. Kouga nodded and left.  
  
On his way to the art shop, Kouga kept thinking about a certain someone. He kept thinking about last night. How he wrapped his arms around her waste, how he kept her warm, and how they shared the same bed together. And how she kissed him that morning...even though it was on the cheek, he didn't care.  
  
_.:sigh:. 'I miss her already.' _Kouga thought as he put his arms behind his head. Then, he saw something familiar, or rather someone. A gurl was wearing grey short shorts, and a grey tight shirt, that stopped half way above her belly button, which showed her nice stomach and her abs. Curious, he followed. _'Kagome?'_  
  
**Peoples  
  
** "Good day Miss, how may I help you today?" the manager asked.  
  
"Hello, I'm here to pick up a ring for Kanbara Takuya." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Ah yes. One moment please." The manager went to the back on the shop.  
  
Kagome took this time to wonder around and look at shiny stuff. (shiny....I like that word.) She found most if the jewelry had diamond embedded into them. After all, they do say 'diamonds are gurl's best friends,' ne? Well not this gothic-punk gurl, she was more of a sapphire person.  
  
She roamed around the shop, when something caught her eye. Kagome wanted it, even thought she doesn't wear expensive jewelry. She was staring at it in awe; she didn't even notice a pair of blue eyes watching her.  
  
**Outside store: Kouga's POV**  
  
I saw the gurl's back through the window of the store I followed her to. She spoke to the man standing near her, and he left to the back of the shop. I saw her move around the place and got a side view of her. _'Kagome!'_ I thought happily. _'But why is she wearing such...short clothing? Not that I'm complaining.' _ She stopped moving and I saw her stare at something for a lil bit. _'Wut's she looking at?'  
  
_**Back inside: Normal POV**  
  
"Miss, is there something you like?" the manager asked, as he returned to the main room with a bag in hand.  
  
"I was just looking at this necklace here. It's beautiful." Kagome pointed. "Is that the ring?"  
  
"Yes it is Miss." He handed her the bag. "Have a good day Miss, take care."  
  
"Thank-you and the same to you." Kagome left.  
  
Kouga hid himself once he saw her heading to the exit. He waited for her to leave and he came outta his hiding spot and went in to People's. He looked around and saw the man, which was assisting Kagome, polishing a ring.  
  
"Excuse me." Kouga said.  
  
"How may I be of service to you, Sir?" the manager asked.  
  
"Well, you know that gurl that just walked out?" Kouga asked, and the man nodded. "Do you know wut she was looking at?"  
  
"I believe she was looking at this necklace, Sir." The man said, pointing out the necklace. It was a sliver chain necklace, with a piece of cobalt colored sapphire, shaped like a crescent moon, hanging at the bottom.  
  
"I'll take it."   
  
"Alright. Just a moment." He said and went to the back. Seconds later, he came back with a small black velvet covered box, and placed the necklace inside. "Here you are Sir, and I wish you good luck with the young Miss." Kouga thanked him, and paid, then left.  
  
"I gotta meet up with the guys now."  
  
**Food Court  
  
**"Yo Kouga! Over here!" Ginta called his older brother over.  
  
"Holy shit!" Kouga yelled. "Did you gurls buy out the whole store!?" he asked as he stared at the mountain of bags near his friends.  
  
"No, just half." Rin smiled.  
  
"Takuya, you're buying me lunch!" the seven friends heard a familiar voice yell, and the turned around to see Kagome with four other people.  
  
"Wut do you mean I'm buying you lunch!?" Takuya asked.  
  
"It means you're paying for her!" Izumi said.  
  
"Why do I have to pay!?"  
  
"Because you made the new gurl get here two hours early, and open the shop up, when that's YOUR job." Koji explained.  
  
"Yea man, you don't make the new chic do your job on her first day ya know." Kouichi said.  
  
"Me want something to eat now." Kagome poked Takuya on his side, causing him to jump and scream.  
  
"Aw fine..." Takuya pouted.  
  
"Aww...don't you look cute when you pout?" Kagome pinched his cheeks. She then heard some giggling coming from behind, so she turned around. "Umm...Hey?"  
  
"Hey Kaggy. Who are they?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm Izumi, and this is my boyfriend Takuya." Izumi pointed to the guy, who was currently being pinched.  
  
"I'm Kouichi, and this is my twin brother, Koji." Kouichi said, and pulled his brother to his side.  
  
"I'm Rin, and the emotionless guy, is my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru." Rin said, pointing to Sess. "Say hello Sesshy ."   
  
"This Sesshoumaru does not want –"  
  
"Sess..."  
  
"Hello...."  
  
"And I'm her older sister, Sango." Sango smiled. "AH!" _.:Smack:._ "And hentai down there, is Miroku..."  
  
"Hello..." Miroku raised an arm from the ground.  
  
"Names Kouga. And those two are my younger brother's, Ginta, and Hakkaku." Kouga pointed out to the two demons checking out gurls. _'Kagome changed...wut a shame...' _  
  
"Takuya! Me want food!" Kagome whined, pulling his arm like a child wanting candy.  
  
"Ok! Keep your pants on."  
  
"But...they are on."  
  
"You know wut I mean!"  
  
"Food?"  
  
"Let's go you lil brat." _.:Bonk:._ "You still act like a child Kag." Takuya sighed, and Kagome stuck out her tongue, then the two left.  
  
_.:Sigh:._ "Same old Kagome." Izumi smiled.  
  
**Kagome and Takuya**  
  
"So when are you asking?" Kagome said as they waited in line.  
  
"I dunno...I wanna do it next weekend, but she's pretty mad at me for working to many jobs. But I gotta pay for that ring some how." Takuya sighed.  
  
"Like I said before, you could always borrow some from me."  
  
"Yea about that...can you lean me 500?" Takuya clapped his hands together. "I wanna ask next weekend, so I wanna take her out for the best time of her life!"  
  
"Sure, but not now. No cash on me."  
  
"I'm gunna need help! I dunno wut to do! Where should I take her out? Wut should I wear? Does my breath smell bad?" he panicked.  
  
"Dude clam down! I'll help you with your date and shit. But, your breath does smell pretty bad man." Kagome joked, and she held her nose.  
  
"Kagome!" He turned red from anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Kidding, so got any ideas on how you gunna ask?"  
  
"No, I don't even know wut we're gunna do!"  
  
"Take her to the mall, buy her anything she wants."  
  
"More money then please."  
  
"Fine, and then take her to a fancy restaurant place. Oh! There's a night festival in town! Take her there! Then a walk on the beach." Kagome said. "Simple as that."

"Kagome, you're such a live saver!" Takuya gave her a bear hug.  
  
"Can't b-breath."  
  
"Sorry Kagome." he apologized. "I can't wait till next week! Wut am I gunna wear? How should I act? Wut if another guy starts hitting on her? I can't control my self!" he started to panicked again.  
  
"Takuya! Stop panicking! You'll do fine.""No I won't! You know me; I always screw up something important!"  
  
"Not all the time..."  
  
"I need someone there to keep me in tact. Someone who I can always count on. Someone who knows me well."  
  
"Someone like....."  
  
"Someone like you!"  
  
"Right. Wait! WUT!?"

"You know me inside and out! I can always count on you! And you always kept me in tact when we were younger!"  
  
"Re-wind.....you want me, to follow you around on your date?"  
  
"Yea! I can come to you if I need help. And you can bring your friends along too."  
  
"No way! I'm not spending my weekend following you around, and I don't think my new friend would like it as well." Kagome said. "And I'm already leading you money! Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Please Kagome! Please please please, I'm begging on my knees!" Takuya begged and he dropped onto his knees.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"N-"  
  
"Hi, welcome to Edo's. What will you have Miss?"  
  
"I'll have the number 4 combo, but with noodles instead of rice please. Thank – you. No Tak."  
  
"And for the short man?"  
  
"I'm not short! But I'll have the same as her, but with rice please. Kagome please!"  
  
"Alright, jus hold on for a moment folks."  
  
"Thank – you." They both said.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tick Tock Tick Tock  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Here ya go. Have a nice day now."  
  
"Thank – you."  
  
**Walking to where their friends were  
  
**"If you don't help me, then I'll tell everyone that you use to dress like a boy."  
  
"That's so lame. Besides, I don't see the problem wearing guy clothes."  
  
"Then I'll tell. Wut's his name? Kouga? Yea that's it....anyways, I'll tell him that you think he's hot."  
  
"He is." She sighed. "I wonder wut his body looks like..." she murmured and blushed.  
  
"I'll tell him that you like him more then as a friend."  
  
"You do, and I'll tell Izumi that you french kissed a pillow at the sleep over I had. And if you don't believe me," Kagome paused and took out a pic in her wallet. "I'll post this up everywhere." She said showing him a pic of himself making-out with a pillow.  
  
"Curse you women."  
  
"I'm not a women, I'm a young lady."  
  
"Come on! Help a friend out!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey guys. What's going on?" Izumi asked looking at the two.  
  
"Nothing's going on! Wut makes you think that?" Takuya asked quickly.  
  
"Well Takuya, you've been acting weird lately, so I was thinking –"  
  
"Thinking? Thinking of wut? Nothing gunna happen next wee –"His panicking was cut off by Kagome's fist.  
  
"Shut it baka!" she whispered to him.  
  
"I think he needs help." Kouga whispered to his friends, but Takuya heard him.  
  
"Help? I need help! You're Kouga right? Kagome thinks you're drop dead gorgeous, and she'll do anything to have you! Now make her help me!" Takuya was hit on his heads by a really, really red Kagome.  
  
"I didn't say the last part!" she yelled. "I jus say he was very good looking." She whispered and turned redder.  
  
"You think I'm good looking don't you?" Kouga put on his cocky smirk.  
  
"Yea she said that, and she also said that she wanted to see -" _.:Smack:.  
  
_"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" _.:Smack, smack, smack, smack:.  
  
_"So you'll help me?" Takuya asked, feeling not much pain.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kagome want to see your body Kouga!"  
  
Silence.....  
  
"Really now? I think that can be arranged." Kouga winked to Kagome, who blushed heavily.  
  
"I'm going back to work now." Kagome said and stood up.  
  
"Wut bout your lunch?" Koji asked  
  
"Not hungry anymore." Kagome said walking away, but then she stopped and turned around. "Hey Izumi, Takuya french kissed a pillow when I had that sleepover. Here." Kagome threw her the picture, and walked away. All eyes were on the pic, then on Takuya.  
  
_.:Sweat Drop:. _"Umm...Buh Bye!" Takuya ran after Kagome. "Get back here Kagome!"  
  
"Aiiee!!" everyone heard her scream.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
**Kagome and Takuya  
  
**  
"I cant believe you told Kouga that!" Kagome said from under a car, in her shorts and top.  
  
"So you'll help me? If you don't, I'll torture you to hell." Takuya said from under the hood of a car.  
  
"Fine, but wut am I gunna do by myself all day long?"  
  
"I told you. Bring your friends along."  
  
"Like I said before, I don't think they'll like the idea of following you around. But I'll ask."  
  
"Thanks so much Kag." He said as he looked at her from the busted automobile. "This means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem Tak, You done a few stuff for me when I was younger. I gotta help you in some way, ne?" Kagome said as she rolled out from under the car, and looked at him with a smile. "So how are you gunna ask her?"  
  
"I really don't know Kaggy." Takuya let out a sigh. "Izumi doesn't like crowds, so dinner is out, and so is the festival. The beach....maybe." he said going back to the automobile.  
  
"Come to my place later. We'll take bout it there." Kag said, doing the same.  
  
"I jus hope this all works out."  
  
"What works out?" they heard a few voices asked. _.:Bonk:. .:Clang:.  
  
_"Oww...." Both Kagome and Takuya had hit there heads and dropped their tools. Kagome had lifted her head in surprise when she had heard voices. And Takuya had hit his on the hood of the car when he stood straight up. "The hell...?"  
  
"Takuya! You alright?" Izumi went to his side. He nodded. Kagome pushed herself out from under the car and rubbed her agonized head.  
  
"Aiyah....my head..."  
  
"Kag, you ok there?" Kagome opened her eyes to see her friends standing in front of her.  
  
"Huh? Wut the hell are you guys doing here? And yes I am."  
  
"We came to see where you work." Ginta said. "And we brought you two food, seeing how you guys didn't eat."  
  
"Nice clothes Kagome." Miroku eyed her and let out his perverted smiled. (She changed b4 lunched then changed back.)  
  
"Shut up hentai!" Kagome yelled, but then winced at the bump on her head.  
  
"Kagome, you sure you're ok?" Kouga asked, kneeling down by her side. She nodded.  
  
"Let's get back to work people. We got lots to do." Tak said. "If you guys wanna stay here, there's a pool table upstairs."  
  
"POOL TABLE!?" the guys, but Kouga and Sess, all but yelled in excitement (sp?) and ran up the stairs. The sisters and Sesshoumaru followed.   
  
"You sure you're alright?" Kouga asked once again, in a concerned voice.  
  
"She'll be alright Kouga. This gurl has a skull thick enough, that a brick wall won't even hurt her head." Takuya said, but only to have a monkey wrench thrown to his face. "K-Kagome!"  
  
Ignoring her friend's pain, she answered Kouga. "I'll be fine Kouga. Don't worry bout me." She smiled.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kouga said, in a gentle voice, and gave her a light kiss on her head. "Be careful next time, love." Kouga smiled and left.  
  
"Aww! Kaggy, your boyfriend is sooo sweet.!" Izumi squealed.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Kagome said, blushing.  
  
"Wut do you mean by that!? He's perfect for you!"  
  
"I jus met him and the others yesterday."  
  
"Back to work gurls!" Tak yelled.  
  
**After work; Kag's place : 6 pm  
  
**"Ice...need ice..." Kagome made her way to the kitchen, and filled up an ice bag for her head.  
  
"Your head still hurts?" Rin asked. Her friend nodded. "You must've hit it pretty hard..."  
  
"What are we gunna do tonight?" Sango asked.  
  
"Anime! Kouga jus bought D.N.Angel DVDs!" the twins yelled, and everyone agreed except Kagome.  
  
"Can't...Takuya...here...soon"  
  
_.:Ding Dong:._

_  
_"Anyone...door...please..."  
  
"I'll get it." Sango said and went to the front door. "Hey Takuya, Kagome's in the kitchen." The two headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kags. Oh....ice." Takuya grabbed her ice pack and place it on his head. "So nice..."  
  
"My ice!" Kagome whined. "Why are you here again?"  
  
"You, give me money. You, follow me around. Me asking question."  
  
"Oh yea." Kag took out some bills and handed it to him. She then turned to her friends. "You guys wanna follow this guy around on his date?"  
  
"Why are we gunna follow him?" Rin asked.  
  
"Because he's a baka, who doesn't know how to do anything."  
  
"And you guys will keep Kag company." Takuya explained...sorta.  
  
"Why is she following you exactly?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Because I'm gunna screw up my date with Izumi!"  
  
"How? You've taken her out before, haven't you?"  
  
"Of course I have!"  
  
"Then why are you so scared you're gunna screw up?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked. "It'll be the same."  
  
"Have you asked a gurl to marry you before?" there was a moment of silence. "That's wut I thought."  
  
"Aww!" Rin cried. "How are you gunna ask her? "  
  
"I don't know! I need major help!"  
  
"Well where are you gunna take her? I can help you with any love problem. For I'm...The Master of Love!" Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and gave a smile that would make gurls melt. (I luv Miroku! Most of the time....)  
  
"Is this guy for real Kagome?" Takuya asked his old friend, but got no answer. "Kagome?"  
  
"I think she's dead." Hakkaku said, poking her. Soon his twin was doing the same.  
  
"She's sleeping you dolts!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"She's not anymore, thanks to your big mouth..." Kagome growled and glared at Kouga, which he found the floor interesting.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Anyways....I'm gunna take her out shopping, then to a dinner. Then to the night festival and then a nice walk on the beach." Takuya explained.

"Hmmm..." Miroku was deep in thought. "Dinner perhaps? Bring out a cake with the question on it."  
  
"She doesn't like getting attention from other people, other than her friends"  
  
"That rules out the festival...so that leaves the beach." Miroku thought long and hard. "I got it!" everyone looked at him. "We..._.:whisper, whisper, whisper:._ and then you..._.:whisper, whisper, whisper:. _and then we..._.:whisper, whisper, whisper:._"  
  
"I love it Miroku!" Rin said with stars in her eyes. "How do you come up with these ideas?"  
  
"Like I said before...I am, The Master of Love." Miroku replied, giving his smile once again.  
  
"You know...I'll go with that idea. Thanks a lot Miroku!" Takuya said.  
  
"Ok you're done! Now get outta my house!" Kagome pushed him towards the door.  
  
"Kagome, the shop's closed tomorrow due to our head accident. So no work for us." Takuya said and left.  
  
"Yay-ness! No work!" Kagome did a lil happy dance, twirling around and waving her hands. But she stopped once she saw her friends looking at her weirdly. "Hehe..." she laughed and scratched the back of her head.


	6. The Big Day part 1

soy.saucE here!   
-Jus answering one question that I got from a few peeps.  
-Inuyasha **_will_** be in this fic, so dun worry bout that.  
-Gomen if there's a lot of swearing….I luv to cuss…kekeke

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**The Big Day – part one**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Friday night: Kag's place**

"Hey Kouga….where's the rest of the group?" Kagome asked.

"They'll be here in like an hour or two." Kouga paused. "The gurls needed to choose wut they're gonna were to the dinner tomorrow night. Sesshoumaru was forced to go….and Miroku jus tagged along. The twins…I'm not really sure about those two…"

"So it's jus the two of us then ne?" Kagome asked and made her way to her room. Kouga, having nothing else to do, followed.

Once there, Kagome fell on her bed, with her feet dangling on the end, and the wolf youkai sat on the chair. She then got up and went to her desk and pushed Kouga outta her chair.

"Whatcha doin?" Kouga asked, as he lay down. Her bed was so soft and her room was filled with her sent. It smelled like rain and roses…so exotic.

"Trying to think." She replied. "I don't know wut to do for my art project yet."

"You didn't start on it yet!? Kagome, it's handed in on Monday!"

"Yea I know……did you finish yours?"

"Yup! And I'm damn proud of wut I drew."

"Wut did you draw? May I see it?"

"I drew sumthing very special to me….and no, you may not see it."

"Please! Pretty please with a cherry blossom on top?" Kagome begged.

"Gomen, Love. You're gonna have to wait till Monday."

"You're jus like Takuya." Kagome pouted.

"Speaking of Takuya...he said that you wanted to see my body. That true?" Kouga smirked when Kagome blushed.

"I-iie! He's lying!" Kagome stuttered.

"You sure? I think you're the one that's lying Kagome." He gave her a wink.

"I-iie! I did say it! I mean I didn't!" Busted.

"You did say it."

"Hai! I mean iie! I mean….oh boy…"

"So you do wanna see it!"

"Iie! I mean hai! I mean, shut up!"

"I'll show you if you want." Kouga started to lift up his shirt.

Kagome went red from heads to toe.

"Iie! I don't want to! Pull it back down!"

"But Kago-"

"Out! Out, out, out, out, out!" Kagome pushed him to her door.

"Why? What's wrong with looking at me?"

"People don't go asking around to see their friend's body Kouga!" Kagome yelled.

"Then let's be more then friends." He said in a serious tone.

Kagome didn't say anything, because she was shocked by his words and by the way he looked at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Well?" he asked in a hopping and longing voice.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, anything really, but nothing came out. She tried again, but only got the same results.

Kouga lowered his head and Kagome jus stood still as a board. And soon, the small gap between them was filled.

_'K-Kami-sama! He's kissing me!' _she panicked in her head, but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. _'Some how…this feels…so right.'_

They broke apart after a minute or so, for their lungs to get some air. Kagome blushed hard and she found the floor very fascinating. Kouga gave a small smile and he lifted her chin so he could look into those beautiful pools of stormy grey-blue.

"Well?" he asked again. "Can we be more then jus friends?"

"I dunno…I really don't." Kagome turned her back on him. The youkai wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his warm chest.

"Please?" he whispered into her ear, which made her shiver. When she didn't answer, he turned her around and lifted her chin so that they made eye contact. "Kagome?"

"Give me some time to think about it." She said. "Now go have some fun with the others. I gotta do my project." She pushed him out the door and walked him to his car. She watched as he left and thought to herself. _'Can we really be more then friends?'_ she asked herself. She decided to solve that problem later, and start on her project. She knew perfectly wut to draw._ 'Some one…whose very kind and special…very special to me.'_

**Next day: Mall**

"Takuya! Come on!" Izumi called for him.

"Hold your horses' women! Do you know how heavy these are?" her boyfriend asked, as he struggled to carry, 10 bags of clothing, 6 boxes of boots, and 3 purses. "Kami-sama! Can I put these in the car onegai!?"

Izumi pouted. "Fine…but hurry back!" she said and her boy toy left.

"Izumi-chan!" a voice called to her from behind. She turned around.

"Hey Kaggy! Hey guys!" she greeted Kagome and her friends. "Been busy I see." She said after she saw the boys, except the twins, carrying loads of boxes and bags.

"No not really. We're jus getting started." Rin smiled. "Where's Takuya?"

"He's putting my stuff in the car."

"Can we do that too!?" Miroku asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. He jus left to the parking lot followed by Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Ginta and Hakkaku helped them along.

"You guys doin anything tonight?" Sango asked Izumi.

"Well…Tak's gonna take me to dinner after this. Then to a night festival and then a nice, long walk on the beach." Izumi answered. "He's been acting weird all week. I think he's broken." They all laughed.

"So did you buy anything for the festival tonight?" Rin asked and Izumi shook her head. "Oh! Let's go look for something then! Wut's your favorite color? Skirt or pants? Tank, tube, long sleeve or short sleeve?" Rin went on and on.

"Gomen. My sister goes a lil over board sometimes." Sango apologized.

"Come on gurls! We got a lot of shopping to do!" Rin pulled Izumi with her, who pulled Sango, who grabbed Kagome.

The guys came back to see the gurls screaming for help and being dragged by Rin.

"Oh boy." The sighed in a union.

**Some Shop…**

"Izumi try these on." Rin handed her a small piled of clothing.

"Hey Kags, try this." Sango pointed to an outfit. "I think I'll take these…"

"Rinny cakes, take these." Kagome threw her friend some stuff.

Tick tock Tick Tock

"1…2…3!" the four yelled and jumped outta the dressing room.

"You should totally get that!"

"Yea I should."

"You look so good in that!"

"You think so?"

"Yea!"

Izumi came out in a light purple knee high skirt, with a striped T-shirt and a matching light purple vest and hat. (srry if I got the color wrong. I dunno if it's pink or wutever. A lil color blind.) She had dark purple knee high socks and pink and violet and white runners on her feet.

Rin was wearing a pair of white khakis, a red tanks top that said 'you're stupid if you read this' in white lettering and white sandals to match.

Sango wore a black mini skirt and a hot pink t-shirt that said 'Kiss me fool!' in black. And on her feet's was she had pink flip flops on.

Kagome came out wearing a pair of black jean short shorts, a black wife beater top that had a full moon in sparkles on the front. She had a pair of black thongs on her feet to complete her outfit.

"Lookin good ladies." Miroku grinned and his wandering hand almost made it to Sango's ass.

"Houshi…." She warned.

"Let's pay for these and get a drink. I'm tired." Kagome said.

**Food court**

"Strawberry melon please." The sisters' ordered.

"Berry mix for me please." Izumi smiled.

"Taro root pearl smoothie for me thanks." Takuya said. (I luv that one….sooo yummy.)

"We'll have green apple dragon ball." The Ookami brother said in a union.

"I'll have the banana berry smoothie, and your number." Miroku winked.

_.:SMACK:._

"Hentai…"

"I'll and a raspberry swirl." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Coffee please. 2 cream 2 sugar with ice." Kagome said. Everyone gave her a wired look. "Nani? I need _something_ to keep me awake." Kagome yawned. "I've been up all nite doin my art project. It's nearly done." Kagome let out another small yawn.

"Whatcha drawing?" Kouga asked.

"You're gonna have to wit till Monday my friend." Kagome smiled when Kouga pouted.

The waitress came back with their orders and was about to leave when something rubbed her behind.

"Hentai!" she screamed and whacked Miroku on the head with the metal tray, and left.

"Come on peoples! There's more stores' calling my name!" Rin yelled and ran to the closet shop. Everyone had a sweat-drop down their head.

"My girlfriend has officially gone insane." Sesshoumaru sigh and everyone nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN:**

next chapter – 'The Big Day – part two…and a New Couple'

Guess who the new couple is?


	7. Big Day and a New Couple

Ohhhh…yoo guys are gonna hate me!

**_IMPORTANT_**: you guys have to read my AN at the bottom after….I need help on this decision I'm thinking of…

Disclaimer – don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**_Big Day and a New Couple_**

* * *

**Miroku POV**

"Come on girls! We gotta get to Eriol's (restaurant) before Takuya and Izumi gets there!" I hollered from the living room.

It was time for dinner, and the girls had over 3 hours to get ready! They still weren't done doing whatever that they do to get ready. And they complain that we guys were too slow when they went shopping…psh. Slow my ass…at least we're faster getting ready to go somewhere then they are.

"Hold your horses, Miroku," Sango yelled from behind Kagome's bedroom door. "We're done."

**Normal POV** (I'm very, very, very bad at describing clothing…so plz bare wit me.)

The door to Kagome's room opened, and Rin came out first.

She came out in a white backless dress that stopped to her ankles. The straps that held her dress up were around her neck and it made a 'V' shape cut in the front, showing a bit of her breast. She was also wearing white heels to match her dress along with long white gloves that stopped at her elbow and she had a pair of diamond earrings that Sesshoumaru had given to her for they're first year anniversary. She had placed her black hair into a fancy bun.

Her elder sister came out next.

Sango was wearing a violet tube dress that stopped half way down her knee. She had a violet scarf that was over her shoulders and heels to match and on her right hand was a ring with a sliver band and a violet quart, shaped like a plum blossom on it. Miroku had given it to her for her birthday a few months ago. She loved the ring…and she loved something else she got from him.

**Flashback **

"Aww! Thanks Rinny!" Sango gave her younger sister a hug.

"_.:Ahem:._ You still haven't opened my gift, Sango-chan," (does he say chan or sama?) Miroku told the gurl.

"Nani? You already gave me one." It's true…he had bought her a pink see through night gown and told her that he would like to see her in it one day soon.

One word…..ouch.

"That's for last year, Sango-chan. You knew I went to Hong Kong and missed your birthday," he reminded her and she nodded. "This is your gift," he handed her a small velvet box. Sango gave a weird look to it, but opened it anyways and she let out a small gasp.

"I love it! Arigatou, Miroku! Rin look!" She turned to face her sister then she felt something on her ass. She quickly turned around knowing what it was, but she felt warm lips upon hers.

Miroku as shocked to say the least. He wasn't planning to kiss her. And the weird thing was, he was the most perverted, handsome, but not the most, boy in the school…and this was he first kiss! _'Oh boy…she's gonna kill me now!'_

Sango pulled away with her face looking like a cherry tomato. _'Th-that hentai gave me my first kiss! No, wait…he stole my first kiss! My FIRST kiss!' _she was mad. "You! You stole my first kiss!" she yelled, then whacked him with the metal baseball bat that Ginta had given to her. Miroku ran for his life. "Get back here Houshi-sama!" she chased him around the house.

**End of flashback** (guess who's the new couple now…and please don't kill me!)

Kagome came out after.

Kagome came out wearing a dark blue Chinese dress that stopped a lil above her knee, with small slits on the side. A sliver dragon was wrapped around in the dark blue fabric along with small sliver flowers. She had on black heels to match and she was also wearing the bracelet that Kouga had given her. She had her long black hair made into a bun, which was held by to clear chopsticks, and she had let to long bangs down by her face.

"Whoa…" the guys stared in awe.

"C'mon we're gonna be late!" Sango yelled and they all rushed out the door.

**Eriol's**

The eight of them were talking about this and that, until Rin spotted Takuya and Izumi coming into through the doors. "Hey look. They're here," Rin pointed them out.

"Let's just hope everything goes fine," Kagome prayed.

**Takuya and Izumi**

"Good evening there. I'm Onigumo (sp?) and I'll be serving you two tonight," said a butt ugly ass guy. He had crooked yellow teeth and dark greasy hair. He gave a toothy yellow smile to Izumi along with a wink. One word; gross. "Would you two like to order now?"

"Yes, my _boyfriend_ and I would like to order now," Izumi said emphasizing (sp?) boyfriend. "I'll have the pasta and shrimp please."

"And I'll have the lemon chicken and rice," Takuya said.

"Very well," Onigumo nodded and left.

"Thanks for the shopping spree today, Takuya-kun," Izumi smiled.

"N-no problem, Izumi-chan. Anything for you."

"You ok, Takuya-kun? You've been acting all…nervous…this week. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong! Everything will go fine! I mean, everything's fine!" he corrected himself.

"Ok…if you say so," she gave her boyfriend a worried look. Then their food arrived.

After dinner, they stayed and talked for a lil bit until Takuya had to go the bathroom. When he left, the yellow mouth came to Izumi's table.

"So when are you gonna leave that loser?"

"Excuse me?"

"You need someone better than that lose. Someone handsome, like myself."

"You, handsome? Oh, don't make me laugh!"

"It's true! Ladies would line up to have me!" he voice started to get louder.

"Then how come I don't see a line?"

**Kagome's Table**

"Uh-oh…" Kagome saw what was happening. "I'll be right back guys," Kagome went up to the waiter and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and he blocked Izumi's view.

"Hai?" he asked as he took a good look at her. He liked what he saw.

"Can you help me to my car? I'm a lil dizzy from all that wine I had," Kagome said in a higher voice.

"Of course Miss," he turned around. "You can keep that loser," he said then left with Kagome. Izumi glared at him as Takuya came back.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I gotta use the bathroom first," Takuya nodded and she left. A few seconds later, everyone heard a guy's screaming for help. After about a minute, Kagome came back inside dusting her hands. Takuya gave a weird look towards her, but she smirked and returned to her table.

"Ne, Izumi-chan, did anything happen while I was in the bathroom?" Takuya asked as his girlfriend came back.

"Yea, that ugly ass waiter came by and stared hitting on me…. But then this girl in a dark blue dress came and left with him," Izumi said. "I feel so sorry for her."

"I feel sorry for the waiter… a lil," Takuya said under his breath. "Let's go, Izumi-chan." The two headed towards the doors and Takuya mouthed a 'thank you' to Kagome, who nodded, then left.

"What did you do to that guy Kags?" Hakkaku asked.

"You'll see outside. C'mon, I wanna go to the festival!" Kagome jumped from her seat and paid the bill.

Once outside, they group found the same ugly waiter pulling himself towards the door. He looked up to see Kagome and gasped. He was even uglier than before, with all of those blue and purple bruises all over his face, two black eyes and a busted lip.

"Ah! It's the she-devil! Kami-sama help me!" he cried as Kagome smirked.

"Come let's go!" Rin said as nothing ever happened.

**Festival**

Takuya had seen Kagome around the entrance and told her that he knew everything would go fine and he would meet her up at the beach. She nodded and they all spilt up.

"We're going to the rollercoaster," the twins said.

"But we jus ate," Sango told them.

"We know," they smirked and left. "We'll meet you back here in two hours!" they shouted over their shoulder.

"I wanna stuff toy," Kagome said like a 5 year old. "Can Kouga-kun win me one peas?" she asked sound like a lil kid.

"Sure Kagome-chan. Let's go," the two made their way to the game section.

"And I wanna buy stuff!" Rin said, dragging Sesshoumaru to the gift shops.

"And I wanna go to the kissing booth!" Miroku was about to walk away when Sango dragged him with her.

"Oh no you don't! We're going shopping!"

**Kagome and Kouga**

The two teens walked side by side and was talking about this and that. Along the way, many boys stared at Kagome, who was oblivious to them and kept on chatting with her friend. But Kouga on the other hand, took notice of this and slid an arm around her waist and growled at the other males telling them to back off. Kagome stared at him for a lil bit, but let it slide because she felt comfy.

They walked around the games stall, but none of them caught their interest. But one did…

It was one of those 'catch your own gold fish' games. You know, when you have a small lil basket in one hand and the other you have a flat paddle and you try to flick the gold fish into your basket with the paddle. (I saw it on Sailor Moon…gomen if I described it wrong.)

"Hey Kouga-kun! I wanna gold fishy!" Kagome said and pointed to the stall.

"Alright, Kag."

"Yay!" she squealed and ran to the stall. Kouga followed her and paid the game manager (dunno what they're called). Kagome was about to try to get her lil fishy, when an irritating voice spoke out.

"Oh! Inu hunni, look at what I found! It's that wench and that flea-bag!" Kikyou smirked.

"Keh, who gives a shit about them?" Inuyasha held his nose. "Can we get away from these two, Kikyou? They smell disgusting!"

"Look whose talking, dog-shit!" Kouga yelled.

"Can we stay for a minute or so, Inuyashie washie? (ummm…did I spell that rite?) I wanna catch a fish," Kikyou smiled, showing off her crooked yellow teeth.

"The fish will probably die once you go near it," Kagome said looking at what Kikyou was wearing. The lil whore was wearing a lime green tube top, which showed off her big ass belly to the whole world, and a mini, mini, mini skirt. On her big flipper feet was a pair of 5 inch platforms.

"Shut the hell up bitch!"

"Kikyou, just catch a fish and lets go," Inuyasha said as he became impatient.

"Move aside bitch," Kikyou pushed Kagome away and grabbed a paddle and a basket. "C'mere lil fish."

Kagome sighed and bent down to the small tank to catch her fish. Then she got an idea. She moved closer to Kikyou with out anyone knowing and 'accidentally' flicked a fish with her paddle to Kikyou. But then she felt sorry for the lil fish, for the fish went down Kikyou's top and into her FAKE boobs.

"AH!" Kikyou yelled and Kagome took the chance to flick a fish into her big mouth. It went in.

_'Score!' _Kagome cheered in her mind and kept her hand over her mouth to stop her giggling. Kouga was just laughing his ass off.

"Inuyasha! Don't just stand there! Help me!" Kikyou commanded after she spit out the fish in her mouth.

"Huh? Oh right…" Inuyasha stuffed his hand down her shirt and people around them started saying….

"What a hentai!"

"Dude! That guy just touched that girl's big ass boobs!"

"I wish I was her! That guy is so dreamy!"

And so on….

After they got the poor lil, now dead might I add, gold fish outta her shirt, Kikyou glared daggers at Kagome, who was still trying to catch a fish, and walked up to her.

"You lil whore! You'll pay for that!"

"Pay for what?" Kagome asked looking innocent as ever.

"For putting the fish down my shirt and into my mouth!"

"Why would I do such a thing? I don't want the lil fish to die."

"Bitch!" Kikyou went to slap her but Kagome moved and made Kikyou fall into the small tank. "Ah! Inuyasha!"

"Kikyou! Wench, you've done it now!" he yelled and charged towards her. Kagome moved again and Inuyasha fell into the tank, knocking it down. On the ground was lil gold fish flopping here and there. (I dun like gold fish that much….gomen, but I am a gold fish killer.)

"Oh no! I didn't even catch one yet! Aww poor lil fishy…" Kagome said and pouted.

The game manager person saw the whole thing and boy was he furious.

"You two!" he pointed to Inu-trasha and the lil slut. "You will both pay me for all the fish that have died! Thanks to you two, my business is down the drain!"

Kagome grabbed Kouga and ran away.

"Boy Kagome-chan, you sure have good aim."

"Why thank-you, Kouga-kun," Kagome gave him a smile which turned into a frown. "But I still didn't catch a fish…"

Kouga gave a small chuckle. "Well let's see what else they've got here."

"Okies!"

**Shopping with the others. (no twins)**

Within 15 minutes since the group splitted up, Sesshoumaru was hold 11 bags of clothing and 2 small bags of jewelry, but he was glad to see his girlfriend happy, though he would never show it out in public. Rin went from one booth, to another, then another, then another.

"Rin…do you really need this many clothing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Of course I do, Sesshy. Just be thankful that you're not paying for all of it," she said with a smile. He sighed, but let out a lil smile.

Behind Rin and Sesshoumaru was Sango who was dragging Miroku from a girl who was flirting with _him! _Now correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it suppose to be the other way around?

"Sango! I think that girl really liked me!" Miroku yelled as he tried to get outta her hold.

"I don't care!" Sango snapped. "I don't wanna be by myself!"

"You got your sister and Sess!"

"But I'll be the third wheel!"

"Then go with the twins!" he said, trying to get back to the girl.

"They're on the rides! I jus ate and I don't wanna lose my dinner!"

"Then go with Kagome-sama!"

"She's with Kouga-kun, you dolt…"

"Then go with a stranger! I don't care!" Miroku snapped. "I wanna go back with that girl! She could be the one for me! Now, let go!" Sango let go of him once he said those words, and her eyes went wide as they followed Miroku running back to that female stranger.

_'She could be the one for me…the one for me…one for me…for me…' _those words that left his mouth repeated through her mind over and over again. Tears made its way to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall…or so she thought. Salty streams went down her face without her knowing. She admitted to herself that she liked the pervert after the lil chat she had with Kagome a few days ago.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Kagome-chan," Sango greeted her friend, who was sitting on a hill, looking down towards the lake.

"Hey Sango-chan."

"I didn't expect to find you here, let alone know this place," (did that make sense?) Sango said as she sat down by Kagome. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Thinkin'"

"About?"

"Kouga-kun."

"What about him?"

"I dunno. He flirts with me all the time, and I kinda like it."

"He really likes you Kagome. He's the kind who'll stick to one girl for the rest of his life, yah know?" Sango said with a smile. "So do you like him?" Kagome thought for a lil bit.

"I might have a lil crush on him…maybe it's more than a lil crush," she answered with a smile. "So what brings you here?"

"Blowing of some steam. Miroku wanted to take everyone out for milkshakes but we didn't know where you were. Anyways, once we got to 'Shake Shack', he stared to flirt with the waitress," she explained. "I just dumped my drink on him and left."

"You left because you were jealous," Kagome said dryly.

"Nani?"

"You like Miroku, and you know it," Kagome looked at her friend. "You're jus denying it because he's a hentai."

"I don't like him!"

"Whatever, Sango-chan," she got up. "I gotta get going. Still got some work to do." Kagome left her friend to think.

_'She's right…I do like him…even though he's a hentai,'_ Sango thought and left as well.

**End of Flash Back**

She watched hopelessly as Miroku held the girl by her waist, leading her to an ice cream vendor. She turned away and ran as quickly as she can to get away from him, but she bumped into Kagome.

"Sango-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as Sango wiped her tears away.

"Iie, nothing's wrong," She forced a smile on her face. "Miroku jus left me for some girl."

"Nani?"

"It's nothing really. He does this to me all the time, it's no different," Sango looked away. "I'll see you guys at the beach okay? I wanna be alone right now," her friend nodded and she left.

"Ohh…some hentai is gonna die tonight…" Kagome clenched (sp?) her fist.

"Calm down Kags, we'll talk to him later," Kouga said.

* * *

Soon the gang met yup at the entrance. The twins looked a pale and green, Sesshoumaru was holding bags of clothing and accessories and Rin was happy as a togapi. Kagome was dead pissed and glaring at Miroku, who had a few light bruises on his face and arms, and Kouga was…well, himself.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sesshoumaru asked, letting his mask fall.

"This chick was flirting with me for a while, so I took her out for some ice cream and shit. Then this guy, who claims to be her boyfriend tried to beat me up for touching his girl. He was kinda weak, but yea…. It turned out that the girl was just seeing if I was loaded," Miroku sighed, then he heard low growl. He looked up to see Kagome glaring at him. "Something wrong, Kagome-sama?" she growled louder. "Hey Sango-chan, what's wron-….Hey, where's Sango-chan?" Kagome growled even louder then before.

"She's waiting at the beach," Kagome said through her teeth.

"I thought she would wait for me…" Miroku sighed.

"Why on earth would she wait for a bastard like you?" Kagome lunged for him, but was held back the Ookami brothers.

"Kagome-chan? Why are you so strong? And why do you wanna kill Miroku?" Ginta asked.

"I'm strong because I'm mad as hell, and I wanna kill that lil bastard because he's an asshole!" she yelled as she got free from their hold and grabbed Miroku's collar.

"K-Kagome-sama?" she saw fear coming from Miroku's eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

"'Have I don't something wrong?' he asks. No shit you've done something wrong! I don't go around and beat people for no damn reason!"

"B-beat me? But I didn't do anything!"

"One more word, Miroku, and I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Kagome-chan, calm down. Let's forget about this for now and go to the beach," Kouga placed his hand on her shoulder. It took a lil bit before she was back to herself.

"Fine, let's go," Kagome walked away and every one followed, not daring to say a word.

**Beach**

Sango was standing along the shore as the salty water came to her and went away jus as quick. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears kept coming down her face, leaving stains. She still had those words that came outta Miroku's mouth suck in her head. More tears…

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called. Sango turned around to see her friend running up to her and so she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Hey guys," Sango greeted in a fake cheery voice and forced a smile upon her tears stained face.

"Sango, your eyes are red," Hakkaku pointed out.

"And puffy," her sister noticed. "You ok?"

"I'm fine; something went into my eye earlier. No biggie."

"Are you sure you're-" Miroku started to ask but was cut off.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone, Houshi…"

"C'mon guys. We gotta set things up for Takuya," Kouga stated.

Half an hour later….

"Done. C'mon, let's go to the hill," Rin said and she made her way up a cliff. It was high enough to see what they did on the sandy ground, but it wasn't high enough that if a person jump off, they would kill themselves.

"Nice. We did a great job don't cha think?" Kagome asked her friends who nodded for a reply. Then two voices were coming closer to the group. "They're here! Scram!" Kagome slid down the lil cliff and the rest followed her.

"Takuya, what on earth are you doing?" Izumi asked as she and Takuya walked uphill and he covered her eyes.

"It's a surprise, Izumi," Takuya stopped. "Open your eyes when I tell you to. And no peeking." He let go of her and seconds later he said, "Open."

She opened her eyes to see the night sky filled with stars and the stars. She heard the waves crashing onto the shore, so she looked down and gasped. On the wet sandy shore, she found a huge heart with the words, 'Will You Marry Me, Orimoto Izumi?' in the middle. She covered her mouth and turned around to see her boyfriend down on one knee and a small velvet covered box in one hand.

"Orimoto Izumi, we've know each other since we were lil kids. And we started dating when we were 16. Now, 5 years later we're still together. Heck we even live with each other. We had many fights and arguments but we're still together. Those 5 years have been the best years of my life and I want us to stay together until the day one of us dies." Takuya paused and took a deep breath. "So, Orimoto Izumi, will you marry me and stay with me forever?" he asked and opened the small box to reveal a sliver ring with a small pink pearl gem, shaped into a small butterfly.

"Of course I will!" she said happily and jumped on him. "Aishiteru, (sp?) Takuya."

"And I you, Izumi," he whispered into her ear. She looked up to him and stared into his coffee brown eyes and he stared into her green ones. Closer and closer their head moved towards each other, until the gap was filled with a passionate loving kiss.

* * *

"Aww!" Rin squealed. "They're gonna have a wedding!" she sang.

"Hey Ginta, let's set off the fire works," the twins ran down the beach to where the colorful explosives were kept.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Sango said and started walking away.

"I'll-" Miroku started.

"ALONE!"

"What's with her?" Miroku was hit by Kagome.

"Follow her, you dolt!" she yelled.

"Demo-" (is that who you say 'but' in Jap?)

"Now!" Kagome's voice boomed and she pointed to the direction to where Sango went.

"H-hai, Kagome-sama," he obeyed and went off to look for Sango.

"Baka Houshi…I'll make sure he won't have any children in his life if he doesn't fix things up," she said dangerously and walked away.

"Uh…I'm gonna go follow her," Kouga pointed to Kagome and ran off. Rin and Sesshoumaru were left alone. They looked at each other and shrugged then walked along the beach.

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango walked along the wet shore with her flip flops in her hands, so her feet can feel the cool sand on her feet. The sea water came to her feet for a second then just as quick, it went away. It reminded her of Miroku. He was always by her side until he sees and pretty lil whore around, then comes back once he got rejected. She sighed.

_'No more! Don't even think about that perverted bastard! He has that other girl…'_ Sango thought angrily as she pictured her Miroku with any other girl….Wait, her Miroku? She liked the sound of that, but knew it won't happen unless she was the only girl left on this planet. Still angry, she kicked the water when it came by her feet once again.

"Sango-chan!" she heard a voice from behind. She turned around to see Miroku running towards her, so she quickened her pace. "Sango-chan! Wait up!"

"Leave me alone, Hoshi!" she yelled over her shoulder. Miroku sighed and ran faster and soon, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"Sometimes…you can…be…so stubborn…" he said in between breaths.

"And most of the time, you can be a real damn asshole!" she yelled as she tried to get free from his hold, but he only held tighter.

"No when am I, Mr. Perfect, am an asshole?"

"Earlier this evening! When you left me alone with that lil airhead you found!" she yelled and then quickly covered her mouth. Now she really wanted to be alone, so she elbowed him in the gut. But that didn't help, no it didn't. Once those words came from her mouth, Miroku felt no pain and he just held onto her tighter.

"You were…jealous…weren't you?"

"N-no! Who in the hell would be jealous?" she stuttered and tried to pry his arms off of her. "Lemme go!"

"I know you were, Sango!"

"I was not! I would never be!"

"You were too, and you know it!"

"Am not! Leave me alone!"

"I'm not letting you go until you say you were," he lowered his voice.

"Fine! I'm jealous! I'm jealous when you look at another girl besides Kag and Rin. I'm jealous when you go around a flirt with some whore, and I'm jealous when you pay attention to some other girl! Jealous, jealous, jealous, jealous!" she screamed. "You got what you've wanted. Now let me go!"

Miroku, being shocked that she actually admitted it, was caught off guard when she bit into his arm. "Hey that hurt!" he said and let her go.

"Well you know what hurts?" she asked as she got away from him. "Seeing the person I like touching, flirting, speaking and even looking at another girl other than my friends. And especially after you said I was the only one for you!" she screamed as tears made their way to her eyes. "That really hurts," she whispered and ran off.

Miroku just stood there in shock. _'She's right…I always do that to her. I didn't know it hurt her, though, I always thought she hated me…but she still likes me after what I've done.'_

"Go find her, baka!" Kagome yelled from behind the bushes.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome got outta her hiding stop and pulled Kouga with her. "No, it's the Santa and the Easter Bunny…"she rolled her eyes. "No shit it's me, fool! Now go find her or I swear to the devil that you won't have children as long as you live," she said in a deadly voice.

"H-hai!" Miroku shouted and ran off.

"You wouldn't really do that to him, would you?" Kouga asked.

"Of course not. I just need him to fix things and I know he wouldn't do it if he wasn't threatened," Kagome smiled and took his hand to follow Miroku.

* * *

Sango ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care, all she knew was she had to get away from him.

_'He knows…he knows how I feel about him…'_ she slowed down to catch her breath. "Now what am I going to do?"

She took a look around to where she was. She was running uphill and she didn't even notice. There she stood, on a high cliff. It was higher than the one Takuya and Izumi had been on…but it was still safe and just as beautiful. She sat down on the grassy ground and looked along the shore to see her sister making out with her boyfriend. She didn't see Kagome or Kouga, but she knew they were together and as for the pervert, she didn't see him either.

_'Must've gone home,'_ she thought sadly. Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"Hey Sango," it whispered softly into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. She turned around.

"Let go, Houshi…"

"I don't think I want to," he said as he rested his head on her left shoulder. Sango tried to pry his arms off of her, but it only made him tighten his grip.

"Let go! I mean it!"

"I won't because I don't want to. And I mean it," he heard her sniff and felt a drop of liquid on his arm. "Sango-chan?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked as she looked up to his confused face.

"Doing what?"

"This! You keep saying that I'm the only one for you, then you to another girl and say the same thing! And you rub my ass every fucking day! You break my heart every time you run off with some other girl…" she cried. "And even after all that, you still made me fall in love with you…" she whispered.

"I'm truly sorry Sango….I tried to get you to notice me, but you wouldn't. I thought you always hated me because you always push me away."

"I'll never hate you, Miroku…. Even if you're a hentai and all," she said as she looked into his deep pools of violet.

"Miroku looked into her eyes and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Sango…will you give me a chance? Will you let me be by your side? Will you let me love you?"

Sango gave him a smile and nodded her head. Miroku smiled back at her and lowered his head. Lower, lower and lower he went…until he met his destination. Feeling the warmth of her/his tender lips, their mind soar into the star filled night sky.

She pulled away from him, for her lungs were begging for air. Panting slightly, she looked up to him with a beautiful smile. His eyes were filled with warmth, kindness, honesty, love and…perverted-ness?

"Hentai!" _.:Smack:._

The group then came along and Kagome had an inflatable hammer (that squeaks when you hit something) with her and started hitting Miroku with it.

"Baka hentai!" _.:squeak:._ "What did you do that for? Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" _.: squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak:._

Miroku laughed. "What ever do you mean, Kagome-sama?" Kagome started to chase him around the group, who was laughing at them…well everyone except Sesshoumaru who almost rolled his eyes at their childish behavior. Almost.

"Guy it's getting late…. Let's go home," Kouga said looking at his watch.

* * *

  
**AN:** okies I gots a question for yoo ppl…

Should I, or should I not make Inuyasha go gay?

I will take the votes in until my b-day, which is Jan 29.


	8. Jakotsu

**_Jakotsu_**

………………………………………………….

**Kagome's POV**

Argh….so boring! It's a rainy Wednesday afternoon and my friends and I are stuck in English class…What a waste of a beautiful day!

"Love is like the wind. You can see it, but you can't feel it," (don't own) our teacher said. "How true is that? You see this poem…" she rambled on.

Nobody was paying attention, except for the people who reads those romantic novels and the goodie, goodie two shoes. Everyone else was asleep.

"This poem is the most interesting…" the teacher went one once again.

I saw Miroku-kun eyeing Sango-chan while she slept behind her text book every once in a while. It was rather cute. There was no perverted-ness in his eyes…I think….Kouga-kun and his younger brother were listening to their Mp3s and bobbing their heads up and down with their eyes shut tight. I could have sworn I saw Kouga looking at me once or twice…must be seeing things. Rin-chan was in the same state as her older sister, sleeping. Sesshoumaru-san is doodling in his notebook. Me you ask? I was- what the? Something in my pocket is alive! Oh wait…jus my cell…wonder who's calling me at this time of day

"Moshi, moshi?" I asked once I open my cell. I looked around and saw the whole class, including the sleeping ones that jus woke up, looking at me, except for the teacher…she's still taking about that love poem thingy….

"Love is such a beautiful thing…" see, I told you.

"Jakotsu! (sp?) It's been awhile!"

"Higurashi-san, please put the phone away."

"Ok it's only been a few months."

"Higurashi-san?"

"Really? You're coming here?"

"Higurashi-san!"

"You're here now?"

"Higurashi, Kagome!"

"Now, as in now, now?"

"Higura –"

"Hai!" I hung up. "Gomen, sensi-san, (sp?) but I gotta go," I turned to my friends. "Hey guys, my friend is at the airport and I gotta pick him up. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure Kags. Anything to get outta this gay ass class," Hakkaku said, with a smile.

"Come on. You guys will love him, or rather, he'll love you guys," I told them, with a small smirk and walked out the door with my friends behind me.

"Higurashi-san, Ookami-san, Taijiya-san, Taisho-sama and Houshi-sama! Get back here this instant!" the teacher hollered at us.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Holy fuck. How the hell am I suppose to find him in this huge place?" I yelled as took out my cell phone and punched in a few numbers. "Jak! What gate are you at? (pause) Hai, hai. Ja ne!"

"So where is he?" Kouga asked.

"Gate 18. Let's go."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Jaaaaakooooossstuuuu!" I called for my friend. "Where are yoooouuuu?" man it looks like I'm playing 'hide-and-go-seek'…I never win at that game…"Where the hell is he?"

"Kagome-chan!" a feminine voice called my name.

"Kags, I thought your friend was a guy," Ginta said

"He is," I answered.

"But that voice sounded so feminine," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, that's because he's –"

"Kagome-chan!" a guy in his twenties came up and hugged me. It was Jakotsu! I knew it was him because of his appearance. He looked the same as ever, with his short jet black hair, that still had a short pony tail near the top of his head. The two long blue, upside down triangles under each eye and went down his cheeks. And of course, his cherry red lipstick on his lips.

"Jakotsu!" I hugged him back. "Jakotsu, these are my new friends. Kouga and his brother, Ginta and Hakkaku. Sango and her sister, Rin. Their boyfriends, Miroku and Sesshoumaru."

"Aww! The sliver head is taken?" Jak whined.

"Hai, Jakotsu-kun."

"Rats! He's so kawaii!" Jak pouted.

"Ano…Kagome-chan?" Sango started to say. "Is your friend…"

"Gay?" Miroku finished for her.

"Gay is such a strong word darling," Jak said. "But I am interested in men. They're so sexy and buff and soooo yummy!" he squealed. "Too bad Sesshoumaru is taken. We could've been a great couple!"

"Ano…" Sesshoumaru had a sweat drop down his head and he backed away slowly.

"Ne, Kouga."

"Nani?" Kouga looked at the men loving person.

"Are you taken? If not, you wanna go out sometime?" Jakotsu asked, with a big smile.

"Of course…" Jakotsu had a big smile. "… I'm taken!"

Jakotsu sighed and asked: "By who, may I ask?"

"Kagome's my wom-" I cut him off.

"Hey! Let's go to my place and let Jakotsu-kun settled down." I said as I was pushing everyone towards the exit. 

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Normal POV  
**  
"So, what brings you here to Tokyo?" Rin asked as Kagome poured some tea for everyone.

"Well, I wanted to open up my own salon here," he answered. "I jus hope I'm good enough of a hairstylist."

"Aw Jakkie. Don't you worry one bit. You're the best of the best!" Kagome said with a smile. 

"Aw Kagome-chan stop. You're making me blush."

"You know you're the better than the best!" Kagome said.

"Hey can we go shopping?" Rin asked.

"Shopping? Let's GO!" Jakotsu ran out the door with Rin behind him.

"Oh Kami-sama….." Kagome groaned.

………………………………………………………………………….

_  
_"Hottopic?" Jak whined. "Don't tell me you two girls are the gothic-punk like Kagome."

"Why yes we are, Jakotsu," Sango grinned.

"C'mon let's go in!" Rin dragged her sister in.

**Minutes later…**

"Jak, what do you think of this?" Sango asked, as she stepped outta the fitting room. She was wearing black mini skirt with a hot pink tank top with the words. 'Don't mess with me' in black. She had one inch heels on her feet and pink sex jelly bracelets up her left arm.

"Jakkie! Does this look good?" Rin asked, as she turned around in a red and black plaid skirt and a blood red shirt. She had on knee high boots and red sex jelly bracelets up her right arm.

"Yes, it looks good on the both of you," Jakotsu answered. He turned to see how his old friend was doing. Kagome was currently looking a baggy black jeans. "Kagome, why don't you try on a skirt?"

"Iie."

"Why not? You know I don't look at you girls like that."

"I do!"

"Hentai!" _smack_

"It's not that, Jakotsu. I just don't like to wear skirts that often any more," Kagome said in a quiet voice. "Okaa-san (sp?) always made me wear one, just for her," she paused. "Now that she's gone, I don't have any reason to wear one."

None of her friends said any thing.

"Besides," Kagome continued, in a fake cheery voice, "it makes me feel too girly."

"How about you wear one for me?" Miroku asked. _smack_

"Your girlfriend is right there you know," Kagome said, as she gave him another smack on the head and a real smile. At least Miroku was good at cheering people up.

"Please, Kagome. I wanna see you dressed up like old times," Jakotsu said. "I'll even pay the outfit for you!"

"Yea! Let's play dress up on Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed.

"No way. I never liked wearing skirts before… to drafty and there's perverts every where," Kagome glared a Miroku.

"Hehe…" Miroku scratched the back of his head.

Sango made a grab for her Kagome's left arm, but Kagome jumped back and hid behind Kouga, who laughed at her actions and turned around. His arms made their way to her waist as he lowered his head so that his mouth was next to her ear lobe. She could feel his hot breath down her neck and she shivered.

"What if you wore a skirt for me?" he asked, in a whisper. "I bet you would look so sexy in one. I'd like to see you in one."

Kagome could only gulp and nodded with a red face. She made her way to Sango and Rin, who dragged her to rack after rack of clothing. Then, after a few minutes, the two sisters pushed Kagome inside the fitting room and waited, and waited, and waited.

"Hurry up in there!" Sango cried out. "Miroku is even faster at getting dressed than you are!"

"I-I'm not coming out."

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"Because the skirt is too shirt for my liking." Was the reply.

Sango sighed as she and her sister went in to drag Kagome out.

"C'mon lets go!" Sango pulled with all her might.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not going out there!"

"C'mon you!" Rin pulled and her head popped outta the dressing room, but she was pulled back. "Ah!"

"I said I'm not going out there!"

"I'll get Miroku to come in here!" Sango threaten.

"Fine, fine. I'll go.." Kagome smirked as the two sisters left.

Waiting, waiting, waiting…nothing.

"Go get her Miroku," Sango ordered, quietly.

"Hai, koi." He went into the fitting room. "Wow, Kagome-chan! You look so nice!"

"Ah! Get out you hentai!

"You go first. The skirt is so nice and tight on you! Don't forget it's kinda short!"

"Miroku, get your ass outta here!"

"Only if you get your big booty licious (spelling for that?) ass outta here too!" _rub, rub_

smack, smack "Hentai!" Kagome yelled and threw him out.

"Booty…licious…" said a swirly (spelling?) eyed Miroku.

"C'mon Kag." Kouga sighed. "I wanna see what you look like."

"F-fine…" she stuttered and stepped out. She heard Kouga gasped and looked up to see his face.

Kagome was wearing a mini black skirt with zippers ¼ up the each side, and fish net stockings up her legs. A white tube top, that was made only to cover her breasts and over that was a black fish net shirt, which had small holes. To complete her outfit, she had black sex jelly bracelets on each arm and black boots that stopped two inches below her knee.

"Wow..." Kouga whispered. "Y-you look…great."

"R-really? You think so?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Kagome-chan sooo kawaii!" Jakotsu jumped up and gave her a bear hug.

"What the fuck? Lemme go! I need air!"

"Gomen, Kagome-chan."

Hakkaku and his brother made whistling sounds.

"Looking hot there, Kagome," they both said.

"A-arigatou…I think."

"C'mon, let's pay and get something to eat." Jakotsu said, with a big smile on his face.

………………………………………………..

After dinner, they all made their way back to Kagome's place or some late night fun. They watched movies, played video games, which Miroku lost badly. Played cards, and even strip poker, which, again Miroku lost badly. But he was happy because he made Sango stared at him all the time when they were playing. After and good games of cards, they head out to the kitchen for a late night snack.

"Ok guy, you can stay here for the night or go home. I'm going to bed. It's two in the morning, and we got school," Kagome said, with a yawn. "Night," she said and left.

"I'm gonna stay here. I'm too lazy to go to my place, even though it's across the street. Night peeps," Miroku said and he made his way to one of the guest rooms.

"I'm with the perv. Night guys," Ginta said and left, with his twin following him.

"Same here. Good night," Sango yawned and left.

"Wanna share a room?" Rin asked her boyfriend.

"You read my mind," Sesshoumaru answered with a smirk. (it's not what yoo think.)

"I'm going to my room, night Kouga," Jakotsu left the room.

Kouga was all by him self. "I guess I'm staying here then." He made his way to Kagome's room to check up on her.

Once there, he opened the door too see Kagome on her bed, fast asleep. She must have been really tired because she was only wearing her black laced bra and matching underwear. He blushed and turned around to leave, but then he saw her shivering. She wasn't under the blanket...no wonder.

"You cannot take care of yourself sometimes," he whispered as her picked up and place her under the warm blanket. He was about to leave when heard her.

"Kouga-kun?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes a lil.

"Hey Kag, just came to check on you." Kouga explained and she gave him a lazy smile. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. Night, Kagome," he kissed her forehead and stood up, but he was pulled back down and a pair of warm lips touched his.

"Can you…sleep here with me?" Kagome asked, once they broke apart.

"Anything for you, Kagome-chan," he told her and lay down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she snuggled to him as close as she could.

"Arigatou, Kouga-kun."


	9. Freddy and Chicken Soup

This is not a long chappi…it's only long becuz of two songs I put in here.

Ok…I only got one more chapter after this one and its short…and after that chapter is typed out and posted up…this fic will be on hold for a lil while……

**I'm having a major writer's block on this fic and I'm planning to do another high school fic and the parings are: _Sesshoumaru_ and _Kagome._**

I dunno if I'm gonna post that up or not…

**and yoo know wut?...I read my own fic and I found lots of mistakes….i'm so sorry!

* * *

**

hey **toots**

No, Kagome and Kouga wasn't together in the last chapter. She jus wanted to kiss him…like a good nite kiss…except on the lips…

No, she didn't know that she was in her under clothing wen she was sleeping wif Kouga.

And there will be more K/K moments.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own the characters or the song(s) by 112**

_Freddy and Chicken Soup_

"Kagome, wake up," Kouga shook her gently. The girl didn't move. He shook her a lil harder and said more loudly: "Kagome, it's time for school."

Nothing…

Kouga sighed and picked her up bride style. He carried her to her bathroom and laid her in the bath tub, then he turned on the shower, with cold water might I add.

"AH! What the fuck?" Kagome screamed. Kouga, being the nice guy he is, turned off the shower head. "Kouga, you jerk! What did you do that for?" she didn't get an answer from him. She saw him starring at her…ahem…chest. She looked down to see she was only in her under garments. Quickly, she covered her chest with her arms. "Kouga! You hentai! You dare undress me?"

"I-I didn't! I swear! You were like that when I came into your room last night!"

"What were you doing in my room?" she asked, as she glared at him.

"I came to check up on you, and saw you dressed in your...uh…like that. Then you were shivering because you weren't under your blanket. I tucked you in and I was about to leave when you asked me to sleep with you…" Kouga explained. "…and then, you kinda…kissed…me…."

"I remember that, baka," she said. "I just don't remember sleeping in these."

"You remember that you kissed me?" Kouga asked.

"Well, yea….I mean, how can you not remember a kiss with a handsome guy?" she asked, while her face turned pink.

"Ah…you're so right. Girls everywhere will remember my face for the rest of their lives, wont they? I'm just that good looking."

"Don't flatter yourself…." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Since I'm here, may I take a shower?"

"Well, may I join you?"

"OUT!"

"Not before I get something first," Kouga said and he came closer to her.

"And that would be….?"

"A good morning kiss," Kouga dipped his head and covered her mouth with his own. When he pulled away, he saw a blush spread across her face, and he chuckled. "I'll see you at school," he said, and he left to wake the others, that are still sleeping, namely Ginta and Hakkaku, up.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome! Over here!" Sango waved at Kagome when she entered the class room. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome-chan."

"Ohayo," Kagome smiled at all her friends. "So whats up?"

"Nothing much," Hakkaku answered. "You just missed Rin's lil act."

"What did she do?"

"Well," Ginta said, "all of us were walking down the hall, heading to class. Then Kikyou and her group came up to us and told us to get her a burger, large fries with a root beer float from the cafeteria. She thinks that we're her slaves and shit."

"No wonder she's so fat…" Kagome said.

"Yea, then I told her she can go get it her self, and it would do her some good if she exercised more," Miroku said. "She said, and I quote, "I don't need any, I'm perfectly fine and healthy like a horse,"" Miroku said, his voice being an octave (sp?) higher.

"Then I told her, she was more healthy like an over weighted pig," Kouga laughed.

"Then she was fuming, but ignored that comment. Then she fucking came on to me," Sesshoumaru said, with ice in his voice.

"Yea, she was like touching him on the arm and saying that she would love to get together sometimes," Sango piped in. "Then I asked her about Inuyasha, she doesn't even give a damn about him! She kept on touching Sess."

"Then of course, Rinny – Rin was mad as hell," Kouga told her. "She pulled the bitch's hair and tossed her to the ground!"

"And started to punch Kikyou in the face! Rin even scratched her on the face a few times on the cheek. Rin was yelling at her saying that Sess belong to her and only her," Ginta and Hakkaku said.

"Then a few of Kikyou's followers had to pull Rin off of her," Miroku said.

"But when Kikyou stood up, Rin broke free from their hold and tackled Kikyou into the garbage can," Sesshoumaru smirked.

"After that, the principal came out into the hall and saw what was going on. Rin and Kikyou are in the principal's office now," Sango said.

"Whoa…..Go Rinny!" Kagome smiled. Just then, Rin came into the room, followed by a dirty looking, and nasty smelling Kikyou. "Bravo Rin! I wish I was there to cheer you on!"

"I guess you heard what happened," Rin said and Kagome nodded.

"So what did the principal say?" her sister asked.

"She said I have to either apologize to that bitch and have a detention after school for an hour, or have a detention at lunch today, an hour detention after school, and a detention tomorrow at lunch.."

"And…?"

"I have detention at lunch, an hour detention after school, and detention at lunch tomorrow…"

"That's my sister!"

"Why should I say sorry to that bitch? She was touching my boyfriend! He's mine and mine alone!"

"And you're all mine," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear and kissed her pink lips.

* * *

**After school**

The group was waiting in the hall for Rin. They still had about 15 minutes till she got out, and they were damn bored. Miroku was busy trying to open lockers, Sango was leaning against a locker, sleeping, Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall, Ginta and Hakkaku went to get everyone drinks, Kagome was trying to get his homework done, and Kouga was just staring out into space.

"Argh! I don't get this! Who ever invented math is evil and they can die and burn in the blinding lights in heaven!" Kagome yelled. Kouga scooted towards her and looked at her work.

"The person who invented math is most likely dead and blinded by now, Kagome-chan," Miroku said.

"You're not helping…"

"It's simple," Kouga said. "Here, you jus take the number 87 and multiply it with _ x_ and then you take 63 and divide it by _ k _and then you multiply them together."

"Oh! I think I got it now! Arigatou, Kouga-kun," Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek, then she went back to her homework. Soon, the twins were back and she was done.

"Hey, did you guys hear? There's gonna be a huge ass party at that new Shikon Club tomorrow night," Ginta said.

"Yea, it starts at 8pm and ends until the owner kicks us out," Hakkaku said. "You guys wanna go?"

"Go where?" Rin asked, as she came outta the detention room.

"There's a party at that new Shikon Club place tomorrow night," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Oh! I wanna go!"

"Yea same here," Kagome and Sango agreed with Rin.

"If they're going, that mean we are," said the boys.

* * *

(Let's skip school and head to the party, shall we?)

"C'mon, c'mon! The line is so damn slow!" Sango yelled. "Move it already!"

Currently, the group of friends was in a line to get into Shikon Club, and they were almost near the front. The bouncer heard Sango's loud, angry voice and gave her a cold 'shut-up-or-you-and-your-friends-will-be-at-the-back-of-the-line' glare. Sango didn't notice his glare, and was about to yell again, but her oh-so-lovably boyfriend stopped her.

"Sango dear, clam down," Miroku placed his hands into hers. "You don't want the bouncer to kick us to the back of the line do you?"

Sango glared at him and shut her mouth, but she was still fuming.

"Look at the bright side, Sango," Hakkaku said. "Once we get in there, you can dance and drink all you want!"

"Yea!" Ginta nodded. "The flyer said the first 8 bottles or the first 13 glasses of liquor are free to every person there. Then it' 'Happy Hour' for 5 hours straight! All the drinks half price!"

(Did I tell you that Rin and the twins are 17, Kag and Sango are 18 and a half, and the rest of boys are 19? Well, in my fic…they're legal to drink.)

"And what's best about this club is, that the club has 2 floors for dancing and drinking, the third floor is kinda like a lounge area for smoking and crap, and the top floor has hotel rooms, for those who wants to get it on and do it all night long..." Miroku wriggled his eyebrows. "Say, Sango. You want me to get a hotel room for the 2 of us? The rooms are sound proof and –"

_.:clang:._

"Stop talking, hentai…." Sango said, as she placed her mini hammer back into her purse.

"Ano…Sango-chan?" Rin asked. "Where did you get that mini hammer?"

"And why on earth did you bring it with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I got in at the hard ware shop, and I brought it with me so I could bash some guys head with it if he touches me."

"But, you have Miroku there to get rid of them," Kouga said.

"Knowing Miroku, he'll leave me to dance with some slut."

"I would never!" Miroku protested. "Sango, how could you think that, now that we're together?"

"I dunno…didn't you just leave me after school today to carry Koharu's books to her locker?"

"She asked me to! And I, being the gentle men I am, helped the young lady. I even told the twins to tell you where I was going," Miroku said.

"You did?" the twins asked.

"You guys didn't tell her where I was?"

"We didn't hear you telling us anything!"

"Argh!"

"Hey, we're in."

"Let's dance, Kouga!"

"Sesshy, c'mon!"

"Hakkaku, let's go get some drinks."

"So, what now?" Sango asked, as her friends left her and Miroku alone.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

"Love to."

* * *

**Kouga and Kagome**

The beat started and the two started dancing, face to face and very, very close to each other.

**(This is a DPS production...)  
Gimme a beat, alright  
Gimme a beat, ok  
Gimme a beat, alright  
Gimme a beat, ok  
Gimme a beat, alright  
Gimme a beat, ok  
Gimme a beat, alright  
Gimme a beat, ok**

Kouga smiled at the music that started to play. He knew this song very well, or should I say, he knew this song by heart? He turned Kagome around and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he bent his head down to her ear and whispered the next verse.

"**_I'm gonna have some fun tonight_**  
_**Lookin' for a girl tonight  
Lookin' for a perfect personality  
And she gotta have a freaky side, I wanna know  
If you are curious, then I wanna get serious**_  
**_If you are feelin' this, then this is what I need"_**

Kagome felt his hot breath on her neck, and she heard his low, hot, seductive voice in her ear perfectly clear over the loud beating music. Kouga sang again.

"**_Girl let me be your everything_**  
_**Baby all that you need and more  
Shakin' off all this drama in my life  
And kickin' out the door, I wanna know  
If you are curious, then I wanna get serious**_  
**_If you are feelin' this, then come to me, so unbelievable"_**

Kagome turned her head to face him, and found his icy blue eyes looking at her. She smiled as they grind and moved their hip in one motion.

_Chorus**  
**_  
"**_So unbelievable, (that's right) your love is incredible  
If you're available, (girl this is what I need) baby just let me know_  
_So, so unbelievable, your love is incredible  
If you're available, so unbelievable (so, so, so, so)"_**

Kagome rested her head on Kouga's firm chest and she wrapped her right arm around his neck and placed her left arm on top of his.

"**_I'm gonna have some fun tonight, and I wanna get sexual_**  
_**You can push your lips ontop, all over me  
And you know that I like it slow, I wanna know  
If you are curious, then I wanna get serious**_  
**_If you are feelin' this, then this is what I need"_**

Kagome placed small kisses along his jaw once she turned her head. Then she turned back and listen to him sing.

**_  
"Gonna make your dreams come true tonight_**  
'_**Cause baby I'm feelin' you  
You can do just what you want, just what you like**_  
'_**Cause it's all about me and you, I wanna know  
If you are curious, then I wanna get serious**_  
**_If you are feelin' this, then come to me, so unbelievable_**

**_"So unbelievable, your love is incredible  
If you're available, (girl this is what I need) baby just let me know_**  
_**So, so unbelievable, (thats right) your love is incredible (ooh oh)**_  
**_If you're available, (girl this is what i need) so, so, so, so (unbelievable)_**

**_  
"So unbelievable, (this is what i want) your love is incredible (this is what i need)  
If you're available, (girl talkin' bout me and you) Baby just let me know  
(Baby you are) So, so unbelievable, (ooh oh) your love is incredible (thats right)  
If you're available, baby girl you are,(so, so, so, so) so unbelievable"_**

Kouga didn't sing the next verse, so he nuzzled Kagome's neck and kissed the base of her neck, and he moved those kisses up higher, and higher. He kissed her chin and her jaw, her cheek, and finally, he kissed her lips. He smiled when Kagome kissed back, I mean…who wouldn't? He licked her lips, asking for entrance but Kagome decided to let him wait. Kouga pouted inwardly and he wanted in! He sucked her bottom lip for a lil bit, but that didn't work. He then smirked in his head. Kouga poke her side, causing her to gasp and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. They continued to kiss until air was needed in their system.

**The damnest thing, I wanna buy you all the finest things  
Big house on the hill, super-size your rings  
My mind's on my money, and my money's on my mind  
Get you up outta the ghetto I just want you to shine  
So don't be tellin' your girls my money don't stretch  
And don't be sayin' 112 don't make hits**  
'**Cause you know I moved up from the five to the six  
When I ship to the radio, I know they gon' like this  
Sayin' DefJam is like sayin' no stress man  
TV's an' champagne in the stretch, thanks man  
Pour a glass for yourself and pass it to the next man  
Takin' trips from Atlanta to the Cayman Islands  
Forget about your problems; lay back, catch a tan  
Know we livin' it up, chillin' in the sand  
Catch me off in the club, spend a couple grand  
Unbelievable…**

Kouga rest his head on Kagome's shoulder and sang the chorus over and over again until the music faded.

When that song faded, Kagome turned around and placed her lips upon his and they stayed in that position all through the next few songs, only to brake apart when oxygen was needed.

"Kagome, Kouga!" Sango yelled over the music. "C'mon let's take a break!"

"Hai!" Kagome said and she and Kouga made their way to the table where their friends were.

"So, are you guys having fun?" Rin asked.

"Very," Kouga replied.

"I can tell," Miroku said. "You two were kissing like no tomorrow!" he said and Kagome and Kouga blushed.

_.:Smack:._

"Leave those two alone," Sango smacked Miroku once more. "So…are you two going out now or what?"

"Ano…"

"Well look who it is. It's Ookami and his friends," Kikyou said as she made her way to their table.

"What do you want, Kikyou?" The three brothers asked with a glare.

"And where is that idiot half-breed?" Seshoumaru asked.

"He's in the bathroom," Kikyou answered. "And I'm here because I need a drink and I got no money. Higurashi, buy me a sex on the beach, now."

"Go get it your self."

"You dare deny my order! No one says no to me!"

"Well I just did," Kagome glared. "I bet my friends have too."

"Leave us alone, Kikyou. We don't want you here," Miroku said and glared at her. Kikyou didn't move.

"LEAVE!" yelled the sisters. Kikyou 'humph' (sp?) and left the group.

"Finally that bitch left," Sesshoumaru sighed. "She reeked of blood and saliva. Disgusting."

"Blah…" Miroku made a face.

"C'mon!" Rin cried. "I wanna dance some more before we have to go home!" she pulled Sesshoumaru out onto the dance floor. Her sister and Kagome followed her movements.

"Dude," Ginta said to his twins. "We need dates."

"Totally," Hakkaku sighed.

"Hey there, you two wanna dance with us?" two wolf youkais asked. One had red long hair and dark green eyes, while the other had sandy brown hair and green eyes as well.

"I'm Ayame, and this is my twin sister, Sakura," said the red long hair youkai.

"So, would you two like o dance?" Sakura asked.

The brothers looked at each other and grinned.

"Sure!"

Ginta offered a hand to Ayame and Hakkaku offered his hand to Sakura. The two couple made their way to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Hey Kouga, look," Kagome pointed to his brothers. "Looks like your brothers found themselves a girl."

"It's about time," Kouga said looking at his younger brothers. "I thought that they would never get a girl," his whispered into her ear. Then, another song that he knew off by heart came on. He sang to her once again.

"**_So hot, hot_**

"**_It's the S the L the I the M_**  
_**Let me tell you what I wanna do  
Let me show you that I'm feelin' you  
Wanna sex, wanna ride with you  
Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you  
Can't get enough of you, always thinkin of you  
So sweet, so very wet  
So good, girl you make me sweat**_  
**_Girl I'm talkin' 'bout_**

**_"Peaches and cream (ooh)_**  
_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend (that's right)  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean**_

"**_Peaches and cream_**  
_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine (girl you taste so good to me)  
It's even better when it's with ice cream**_  
**_Know what I mean, peaches and cream"_**

Kagome once again wrapped her arms round his neck and she closed her eyes and listen to his voice.

"**_I never thought that I would be_**  
_**So addicted to you  
On top, underneath, on the side of you  
Better yet baby, inside of you  
Love the way you're just flowin down  
And I can feel it all around  
In the front, in the back of you  
Ooh I love the taste of you  
Girl you know what I'm talking about**_

"**_Peaches and cream_**  
_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend (ooh)**_  
**_Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine (ooh, ooh)_**  
_**It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean**_

"**_Peaches and cream_**  
_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream**_

"**_Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough  
Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up  
Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up  
Got your legs around my neck so I can't get up_**  
_**See the boys 112 we from the A'  
(A' - shorty we don't play)  
And when it comes to eating peaches, shorty we don't play**_  
**_So all the ladies in the house if you boost the shit  
put your ass in the air and represent your clique"  
_**

Kouga kissed and licked her neck, then he nibbled on her earlobe. Kagome shivered, he smirked and he continued to sing.

"**_Peaches and cream (ooh)_**  
_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend (that's right)  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine (girl you are so tasty)  
It's even better when it's with ice cream (tasty)  
Know what I mean**_

"**_Peaches and cream_**  
_**I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend (ohh ooh)  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine (girl you taste so good to me)  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream**_

"**_Oh girl I need it (I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend)_**  
_**I gotta have it (Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine)  
It's always on my mind  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
I like it in my car (I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend)  
Or even in my bed (Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine)  
Or baby on the stairs (I scream)  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream**_

"**_Oh girl I need it_**  
_**I gotta have it  
It's always on my mind  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream**_  
**_I like it in my car  
Or even in my bed_**  
_**Or baby on the stairs (I scream)  
Know what I mean**_  
**_Peaches and cream"_**

Kagome gasped when Kouga moved his hands under her shirt and rubbed her stomach, but she still kept her eyes closed. He went a lil higher and lil more, until he his hands were at the base of her bra. He traced the bottom of her bra, (grey laced (with matching panties) if you were wondering) but he didn't move any higher.

"**_I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend_**  
_**Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream**_  
**_Know what I mean, peaches and cream"_**

Kagome opened her eyes and turned to her partner, who still hands his hands under her shirt. Grey blue pools staring into icy blue, both filled with warmth, kindness, lust, and love. Their heads moved closer and closer, and soon the gap between them closed. But alas, air was needed and they broke apart and they panted slightly.

"You wanna get sumthing to drink?" Kouga asked.

"Sure."

They tore their sweaty body away from each other and headed towards the bar, hand in hand.

"What will it be?" asked the bartender. "First 8 bottles are free, or the first 13 glasses are free tonight."

"I'll have Corona Extra," Kouga ordered. "And she'll have…"

"Rum 'n' Coke please," Kagome said.

"Coming right up," said the bartender. A few seconds later, he came back with a glass filled with dark brown liquid with ice, and a bottle filled with yellow goodness. (I love corona….) "Here you are."

Kouga and Kagome thanked him and moved to a table near the bar and sat down. They talked for a lil while then Kouga left to use that bathroom. While he was gone, Kagome had 9 glasses of Rum 'n' Coke (she's really thirsty) and she started to feel dizzy. When Kouga came back to the table, he found Kagome to a beam pole beside her.

"And –and….Takuya said, he said that, that _.:hic:. _he was a bunny! A bun - _.:hic:._ – ny that came to take over the pet shop!" Kagome laughed and banged her fist onto the table.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Kouga asked.

"Oooof COURSE I am…._.:hic:._ why wouldn't I beeeeeeeeeeee…? BUMBBLE BEE!" Kagome laughed. "That's a funny word!"

"Kagome-chan, how many drinks did you have so far?"

Kagome lift up on hand and 4 fingers on her other hand. "THIS maaanny. I want more juice…. Juice tastes funny, but it's _.:hic:._ gooooooood!"

"Iie, Kagome-chan. You will NOT be having any more juice," Kouga shook his head.

"Why? Kagome wants more juice!"

"Iie, Kagome."

"Freddy said I could have more!"

"Who's this Freddy guy?" Kouga asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Freddy's not a he! Freddy's a girl! And she's right here!" Kagome pointed the beam pole beside her. Kouga was about to explode with laughter, but he held it in.

"Well, Freddy just told me that she wants me to take you home right away and let you get some shut eye," Kouga said.

"No way! Freddy would nevvvver say that!"

Silence….

Kagome gasped. "You really did tell him that, Freddy! _.:hic:._ I thought you wanted me to stay here and drink more juice…" Kagome sniff. "Fine! Be that way, Freddy! I'm leaving!" Kagome stood up but the fell back down on her chair. "My head hurts…"

"Here. I'll help you."

Kouga picked her up bride style and made his way to his car. Once there, he place Kagome into the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt. He then phone one Ginta and told him that he was taking Kagome home.

After the ride to Kagome's place (it's around 1:30am now) he found that she was sleeping, so he took Kagome's keys and unlocked the door. He carried her upstairs and placed her on her bed and he carefully took off her shoes and jeans and shirt and he slipped her in some dark green pj pants and matching top he found in her closet. He then tucked her in.

Kouga went to the medicine cabinet next and took out two Advil pills and he got a glass of water and placed them on her night stand and went to one of the guest rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

Kouga woke up around 7:30am to his annoying ring tone of his cell.

"Kouga here," he said with a yawn at the end.

"Hey, it's Sesshoumaru. I'm just telling you that everybody is gonna be busy for the rest of the day."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, Rin's gotta a hangover, same with Miroku. I'm taking care of Rin as we speak."

"Sesshy!" Rin's voice was heard over the phone. "I need ice!"

"Coming! Yea and Sango's taking care of Miroku."

"What about my brothers?"

"They're gonna be taking some girls out for a date."

"Alright, thanks man."

"Yea, no probs."

* * *

While Kouga was on his cell, Jakotsu went to wake up Kagome.

"Kagome-chan. Kagome-chan, wake up," Jakotsu said from behind her door, and then sighed when he got no answer. "C'mon Kaggy! I need your expertise for the style my salon's gonna be! And I need your help to hire people!" no answer. "Oh for the love ofI'm coming in!"

Jakotsu opened Kagome's door and walked into the semi dark room. He saw Kagome curled up into a tight, small ball, pillow by her feet, and her blanket on the floor, along with an empty glass. He sighed once more then flipped on her lights.

"Kagome, wakey, wakey," Jakotsu started to worry because Kagome hadn't moved yet. "Kagome?" he moved to her side and shook her gently.

When that didn't work, he patted her cheek. Jakotsu frowned, something wasn't right just then. He touched her cheek again and it was warm, too warm. He then moved to her forehead and gasped. She was burning up!

"Kagome!"

* * *

Kouga had just got off his cell when he heard Jakotsu yelled Kagome's name. He quickly bolted out then ran with his youkai speed to Kagome's room. When he got there, he saw Jakotsu coming outta Kagome's bathroom door with a pail of water and a piece of cloth hanging on the side.

"What's going on?" Kouga asked. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Kagome's got a high fever, a very high fever. Her temperature was 118 degrees."

"Whoa…" Kouga didn't know what to say. "Wait, don't you have to be at your salon today?"

"Yea I do, but I have to take care of her," Jakotsu said as he wiped Kagome's forehead with the wet, cold cloth. "I just can't leave her here."

"I'll take care of her for you," Kouga said. Jakotsu placed the cloth on the night stand and looked at Kouga.

"H-honto ne?" (sp?)

"Hai."

"Arigatou, Kouga-kun!" Jakotsu jumped up and hugged Kouga, and then he kissed him on the cheek.

"Do itashimashite (you're welcome). And onegai, don't kiss me again," Kouga said as he wiped his cheek with his hand.

"Aww, fine," Jakotsu pouted. "I have to go now. Thanks again!" Jakotsu said and headed out the door. A few minutes late, Kouga heard an engine start and the sound faded into the distance.

Kouga turned to Kagome and started to wipe the thin layer of sweat on her forehead with the cloth Jakotsu left on her night stand, along with the pail of cold water. He then notice the pills were gone and the glass he place there was empty.

_'At least she took those pills. She could have been worse then now,'_ he thought. Kouga then sighed. "How the hell did you get a fever?" he asked but he got no reply…not that he was expecting one anyways. "At least I get to spend the day with you," Kouga yawned. He pulled a white bean bag chair over to the bed and got a lil shut eye.

**a few hours later**

Kouga woke up immediately when he heard Kagome whimpering. She tossed and turned around and she was clutching her bed sheets so tight, that he knuckles turned white. She a layer of sweat forming on her forehead and her eyes shut tight.

* * *

**Kag's dream**

Kagome and her friends were at the beach swimming and doing other fun stuff you could think of. It was so nice and sunny outside too! A perfect day to spend with your friends. Then all of a sudden, the skies were turning darker.

"Nani?" Kagome looked around for her friends. They were on the shore getting ready to leave. "Oi! Matte!" she called to them but not one of them heard her. She tried to swim to shore, but her legs wouldn't move. _'No…'_

"Come on guys. We gotta get going," Sango said as she headed towards Miroku's jeep.

"Did we forget anything?" Miroku asked as he went to his jeep.

"Don't think so," Ginta said as he looked around the beach. "Nope, we got everything," he said and he went to Kouga's MR2 Spyder and he twins followed him.

"Is everyone here?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yup, all of us are present," Rin said and went to Sesshoumaru's white MR-S.

"Then let's go before it rains," Sesshoumaru said and he looked at the sky that was turning darker and darker by the minute.

Kagome tried to swim back again, but her legs still wouldn't move, and slowly she started to sink. "Kouga help!"

Kouga's head shot up and turned to the water. "Did you guys hear something?" he asked.

"No," everyone said in a union. Once that word was said, Kagome's body was suddenly pulled under and into the waters.

"Ahh –!" was what Kagome said before she was pulled under.

Kouga's head shot up again.

"Hold on guys, I think we forgot something…or someone," Kouga went back to the beach and looked around. When he didn't find anything or anybody, he went back to where his friends were waiting for him…but his legs took him to the body of the salty water. Deeper and deeper he went into the ocean and then he saw air bubbles popping up and he started to panic. And when the rain came pouring down, he dove in.

**Still in dream mode: Kag's POV**

  
My friends and I are at the beach right now, laughing swimming, eating and having some fun. It's such a nice day today, the sun's shinning and not a single cloud was in sight! But then… the sky was begging to turn grey, and soon the skies were filled with dark grey and black clouds and all of the trees were rotting in front of my eyes.

"Nani?" I looked around for my friends. They were on the shore getting ready to leave. "Oi! Matte!" I called to them but not one of them heard me. I tried to swim to shore, but my legs wouldn't move. _'No…'_

"Come on guys. We gotta get going," Sango said.

"Guys I need help!" I screamed but my voice wouldn't come out.

"Did we forget anything?" Miroku asked.

"Me!" I tried yelling again but nothing happened.

"Don't think so," Ginta said as he looked around the beach. "Nope, we got everything," he said.

"You guys don't have me!"

"Is everyone here?" Hakkaku asked.

"No!"

"Yup, all of us are present," Rin said.

"Rin! Wait!"

"Then let's go before it rains," Sesshoumaru said.

"Onegai, don't leave me to drown…" I tried to move my legs again, but only got the same results. Then, my body started to sink. _'No…Kouga help me… please,' _I started to cry. "Kouga help!" my voice came back.

I saw Kouga's head shot up and he looked around.

"Did you guys hear anything?" he asked

"No," everyone said in a union. Once that word was said, my body was pulled from underneath me.

"Ahh –!" was what I could say before I was pulled under. _'What's happening? Why did everyone forget about me? How come they couldn't hear me?'_ I asked myself as I went lower and lower in the ocean. Flashes of my family members went through my head, and then flashes of them leaving me came into my mind as well. _'I'm alone again…I'm alone once more.'_

I was about to close my eyes and let my nightmare take over my life, but then I saw a manly figure diving into these waters. He swam and looked around, then he stopped and looked straight at me, and he swam towards me.

_'Help…'_ I stretched out my arm as did he. _'Help me…onegai,'_ his hand grasped mine, and then he swan back up. Once outta the freezing waters I looked at my savior. "Kouga," I whispered. "Kouga!" I flung myself into his arms and held him tight and cried.

* * *

**End of dream: Normal POV**

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed as she shot outta her bed and into his arms.

"Kagome?" Kouga was confused. He saw he held his shirt tighter and that she started to cry. "Shh, it's okay. It was a nightmare. Shhh…" he whispered into her ear as he rocked her back and fourth.

"I thought you guys forgot about me. _.:sniff:._ I thought I was alone again," Kagome buried her head into his chest.

"We're not gonna leave you. Don't worry," he said as he rubbed her back.

Kagome lifted her head so that she could look into his caring eyes.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" she asked.

"I'll never leave you, I swear it," he answered.

Kagome gave him a smile and she moved her head upwards and placed a kiss on his warm (sexy) lips. Kouga licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kagome gladly parted her lips a bit, and he thrust his tongue in her sweet tasting mouth. But sadly, they had to break apart for their lungs screamed of some air. Both were panting hard and somehow, Kouga's arms were around her waste and Kagome's arms were around his neck. Kagome blushed from head to toe and Kouga had a smile on his face.

"So…you wanna go out sometimes?" Kouga asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that," just then the tummy growled. "Heheh…" _.:sweat drop:._

Kouga gave a small chuckle.

"I'm guessing it's lunch time. How does chicken soup sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Kagome was in the living room, eating some chicken soup and Kouga was in the kitchen making some more when, when the door bell rang.  
  
_.:Ding dong:._

"I'll get it!" Kouga yelled from the kitchen. He made his way to the front door and opened it to find all of his friends there. "Hey guys. You feeling better Rin, Miroku?"

"Yea, my dear Sango took care of me all day long, I'm grateful," Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"He got to pinch my ass and I couldn't smack him or I would have made his headache worse," Sango glared at her boyfriend.

"And I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks to Sesshy," Rin smiled.

"Where's Kagome?" Ginta asked.

"She's in the living room. She had a fever today, and Jakotsu had to go to his salon. I got to spend the whole day with her," Kouga smiled.

"Is she feeling any better?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yes! Kagome's feeling a lot better!" Kagome bounced her way to her front door. "Konnichiwa! Anyone want some chicken soup?"

"Rin wants chicken soup! Can Rin have some chicken soup? Chicken soup is sooo yummy!" Rin squealed. Everyone had a sweat drop, except for Kagome, who was jumping up and down behind Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, who was rubbing his temple.

"Kami-sama…" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Rinny likes chicken soup too? Kagome loves chicken soup!" bounced over to Rin's side. "Would Rin like some chicken soup with Kaggy?"

"Rin would love to!" the two girls ran to the kitchen and everyone had a bigger sweat drop on their head.

The group made their way to the kitchen to find Rin and Kagome chugging down their chicken soup in a matter of seconds and then going for another bowl. After their fourth or fifth bowl if the chicken tasting substance, the two girls jumped up and down and stared to sing.

"Chicken soup, chicken soup! We love chicken soup!" they sang as they ran around the group of friends.

"I never knew chicken soup could get anyone so…hyper," Miroku said and he watched the two girls run around and around.

"Oh dear… I hope Rin will loose her energy fast," Sango prayed.

"At least Kagome's feeling better," Ginta said.

"Ano… I think I rather have her sick in bed," Hakkaku said as he watched Kagome trying to brush his mohawk hair.

"Can someone help me?" Sesshoumaru asked while Rin braided his long sliver hair.

"Sesshy has pretty long hair!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oohhh…" Kagome stared at Kouga's tail. "Tail…Haha! It moved!"

"Ano…" Kouga backed away.

"Rin wants to go sleep now…"

"Kagome does too…"

Everyone watched the girls slide back to back onto the ground.

"Note to self…never put chocolate in chicken soup ever again…" Kouga mumbled.

"Agreed…" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Wait! You put chocolate in there?"

"Why the hell would you put chocolate in chicken soup?" Miroku asked.

"Well, you see…" Kouga started. "I had a handful of chocolate chips in my hand, and I popped at few of them in my mouth. I went to check on the pot of soup and then Kagome screamed. I guess I dropped them into the pot by accident. I went to check on Kagome and she only screamed because she lost her binder filled with Mana pictures," Kouga sighed. "And you know what? Chicken soup with chocolate tastes pretty good."

_.:Sweat drop:._

"Y-you tried it?" Sango turned a lil green.

"Yea, there's a lot left. You guys wanna try some?"

"We do!" the twins said and grabbed a bowl each. They poured themselves a bowl of soup and took a sip. "Whoa…it's good!"

"May I try some?" Miroku asked. Ginta nodded and Miroku took a small sip from Ginta's bowl. "Wow that IS good," Miroku grabbed a bowl and poured some soup for him self.

"Sango taste it," Hakkaku held out his bowl. She hesitated a bit, but shrugged and tried a small amount.

"Oh hell!" Sango ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Everyone heard a few disgusting sounds and then the sound of the toilet flushing. Sango came out looking greener than before.

"Sess try some," Kouga said as he held out another bowl for Sesshoumaru. "You're the only one that hasn't tried it yet."

Sesshoumaru looked and the boys who were eating/drinking the substance, to Kouga holding out a bowl, to Sango who ran to the bath room once more, and then back to Kouga. Sesshoumaru took the bowl from Kouga's hand and sniffed it a lil. He brought the spoon up to his lips and took a very small sip. Then another sip, then another, then another. Soon he finished the bowl of soup.

"What a strange taste," Sesshoumaru said and he got himself another bowl. "But it tastes good."

"You guys are insane!" Sango cried when she saw everyone getting another bowl. "Insane I tell you! Insane!"

Jakotsu just then walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys eating? RrRrRrR…Sesshy looks sexy with his hair like that," Jak winked at Sess…who placed his bowl on the counter and backed away and undid his braided hair.

"Jak! Try some soup!" Miroku lifted his spoon to Jakotsu.

"No! It's disgusting!" Sango cried. Jak ignored her and took a sip.

"It's delicious!" Jakotsu exclaimed and out his hands together and twisted his body. "Is there any left?"

"Plenty," Kouga said and poured Jak a bowl.

"Crazy! All of you guys have messed up taste buds!" Sango yelled, which surprisingly didn't wake up the sleeping girls on the floor. "Hey Jak, what are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, I lived here," Jak said after he swallowed a spoon full of soup.

"Yea we know that, but aren't you suppose to hire people for your salon until 8pm? It's only 6 now."

"Oh! I hired all the people I need already. I just came back to check on Kagome," Jak said. "There's this one girl that I hired, Kuro Yura, she's perfect with hair! She's so sweet and so cute!"

"Yura? Never heard of her," Hakkaku said.

"She just moved here," Jak explained and he took one last sip of hi soup.

"Is she hot?" Miroku asked. _.:smack:. _"Never mind…"

"Any more soup?" asked two sleepy voices. Everyone looked down to see Rin yawning and Kagome rubbing her eye while sucking on her thumb.

"Nope, no more soup," Ginta said.

"Aww… we want more soup," Rin pouted.

"Jakkie!"

"Hey Kags," Jak smiled and kneeled down to Kagome.

"Did Jakkie have a good day?"

"Hai, Jakkie had a good day. Are you feeling any better?"

"Hai! Kouga-kun took care of Kagome! Kagome feeling a lot better!"

"That's good to hear," Jak smiled and turned to Kouga. "Again Kouga, arigatou for taking care of her."

"Hai! Arigatou Kouga-kun!" Kagome smiled.

"Do itashimashite," Kouga smiled back.

"Kagome sleepy again…" Kagome yawned.

"Rin sleep too…" the two girls fell asleep on the floor again.

"I have to get going. I'm taking the workers out for dinner," Jakotsu said.

"Ja ne, Jakotsu," everyone said.

"Ja ne," he said and left the house.

"I'll take Rin back to my place," Sesshoumaru said as he picked Rin up and headed towards the door.

"Don't for get protection!"

_.:smack:._

"They're not gonna do _that_, baka!"

"Ja ne, Sesshoumaru."

"Ja ne," Sess left.

"I'm taking Kagome to her room," Kouga said as he picked up Kagome and left.

"Hey Ginta, we gotta meet up with Ayame and Sakura in half an hour," Hakkaku said.

"So… what do you wanna do now, Sango- chan?" Miroku asked.

"I want yogurt."

"Then let's go. Kouga! Every body is going out!"

"I'll lock the door!" Kouga yelled from the stairs.

After the couple left and Kouga locked the door, he made his way up to Kagome's room once again.

"What am I gonna do now?" he asked himself.

"We could take Shippo out for a walk on the beach."

"Ah! Kagome-chan, I thought you were sleeping," Kouga said. He found that she had changed into black short and a white tank top.

"I was," she smiled. "So you wanna go or what?"

"Sure, we got nothing to do anyways."

Kagome gave him a big smile. "Shippo! Get your leash!"

"Bark, bark!" was the reply. Shippo then came into her room with his leash in his mouth. "Woof!"

Kagome laughed and she clipped the leash onto Shippo's collar.

"Let's go! I wanna see the sun set!" Kagome said then she was pulled by Shippo. "Ah!"

Kouga laughed as he followed her out the door.

* * *

Kouga and Kagome were sitting on the same cliff/hill that Sango and Miroku hooked up on. She had her head on his chest, and one of her hands scratching Shippo's head.

Kouga had placed his head on her right shoulder and his arms slithered around her waist. He nuzzled at the base of her neck and he places small butterfly kisses up and down her neck. He smirked when she shivered. He started to kiss back up her neck, then her jaw, and finally he captured her soft lips when she turned her head.

"Bark!"

"What is it, Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo scratched her leg lightly and pointed to the water. "You wanna play in the water?"

"Bark!"

"Alright, let's go."

The two teens were walking along the beach, hand in hand. Looking at Shippo as he ran in and out of the salty water. Kagome occasionally looked at the starry sky and Kouga would always take that chance to stare at the beauty walking beside him.

"Hey Kags, you want some ice cream?" Kouga asked when he spotted an ice cream shack.

"Can we spilt a coffee one?" she asked.

"Hai, Kagome-chan," he said and ran to the shack, leaving Kagome to herself watching Shippo. She sat down on the dry sandy ground.

"Shippo! Don't go too far!"

"Bark!"

Kouga came back and sat down beside her.

"A cup of coffee ice cream for my lady and me," Kouga said.

"Why thank you, my good man."

"You're quite welcome," Kouga gave her a charming smile, and he spoon fed her.

After the ice cold, coffee flavored goodness, Shippo came running to his owner and gently pulled on the bottom of her shorts.

"Nani, Shippo?"

"Woof!" he pointed to the water.

"You can go into the water."

"Woof, woof!"

"I think he wants us to go with him," Kouga said.

"Bark!"

"Ok…let's go then," Kagome got up.

Once again, they were walking hand in hand, along the wet shore this time though. Kouga then got an idea and let out a small smirk. He picked Kagome up and ran into the ocean until the water came up to his mid thigh.

"Kouga! What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking that you could go for a swim."

"Iie! I do NOT want to go for a swim! I'm wearing a **_white_** tank top here!"

"Hmm… that makes it even better," he grinned.

"Hentai!"

"At least I'm not Miroku," he said and then dropped Kagome into the sea.

_.:splash:._

"Holy –"

_.:cough, cough:._

"Kouga you jackass!" Kagome yelled at him and coughed some more. When she didn't get answer she looked up to him only to find him staring at her chest. "Hentai! You always see me in my under garments!" she kicked the back of his leg making him fall down with a big splash.

"Hey!" he splashed her.

"Why you…" she splashed him back. Soon a splash was formed. "Stop looking at my chest!"

"It's kinda hard not to… I mean, it's like standing out…" he said as he looked once more at her black laced bra.

"Urusai!" (shut up) Kagome turned red and covered her chest with arms.

"And they're so big! They're like…"

"Urusai!"

"They're so round!"

"For the love of hell, urusai!"

"…and perfect and –" he was stopped by a pair of soft lips on his own. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and her arms snaked around his neck.

"I told you before…urusai," Kagome said when they pulled apart.

"What's your size? C? D?"

"Kouga-kun! This is the last time! Urusai!"

"Make me."

"Gladly," Kagome closed the distance between them.

* * *

"Sleepy…"

"Konbanwa Kagome, Kouga."

"Huh? What are you guys doing at my house?"

"Just hanging out."

"Oh…"

"I'll take Kagome to her room."

"Nah its ok Jakotsu. I'll take her."

"Arigatou, Kouga."

"Don't forget protection!"

"Hentai!"

_.:smack:._

"Oyasumi nasai."

"Night."

"Have a good sleep."

"Zzzzz…"

* * *

**A.n**: Whoa…I guess that was long…even without the two songs…

I'm sorry for the mistakes I may have made!

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	10. Just liek old times

**AN**: major, major, major sorry!  
I had my final to study for, and shit…and guess wut? It's summer! But I got summer skool….so yea.

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: no own, don't sue HA!_

**Just Like Old Times**

A month went by and everything was the same as usual. Sleep, wake-up, school, sleep some more, eat, fight with Inuyasha, go to class, sleep…etc. However, Inuyasha hasn't picked a fight with the group lately. He hasn't even given them a small glare.

It was third period and he was all quiet in class, looking out the window, and he wasn't paying any attention to Kikyou, who was latched onto his right arm.

Why was Inu in their class you ask? Well, about two weeks ago, Kikyou had said she was lonely with out him by her side and she had convinced him to switch into her classes.

"And then I went out a bought this pink (shudders) dress (shudders even more)! It's strap-less and it's so cute!" Kikyou babbled on. "And then I bought I pair of heels to match my new dress, and some earrings and a neckla – Inu! You're not listening to me!" she yelled.

But Inuyasha didn't move and he didn't say anything. He just kept looking out the window.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou pulled on his blood red shirt. "Inuyasha, will you pay atten-"

"Shut your big, annoying trap and let go of me…" Inuyasha growled out.

Everything stopped and people/youkai around gasped.

"Inuyasha, what has gotten in-"

"I said shut your big, annoying trap and let go of me," he growled again, only louder.

Seeing she didn't let him go, he grabbed her wrist and gave a good hard squeeze. Kikyou cried out in pain and pulled her wrist to her chest.

"What did I do-" Kikyou tried to ask, but Inuyasha was already out the door. The classmates started to whisper and then the bell rang, telling the students it was time for lunch.

Kikyou ran out the door trying to find Inuyasha. She found him sitting at one of the tables outside with a few of his popular 'friends' of theirs.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked/yelled.

"What's the matter with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked back. People and youkai, including Kouga and his friends, were gathering around the two. "I cant believe you did this to me!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You know what? You're right. You didn't do anything. That yarou (bastard) Naraku was doing all the work while you just moan and groan out his name!"

"N-nani? What are you talki-"

"Don't give me that kuso tare (bull shit), wench!" Inuyasha boomed. "I saw you fucking that yarou in the library yesterday after school!"

Silence was upon everyone for a short moment.

"I-it wasn't me!" she protested.

"Oh? Then why did he groaned out, 'oh, Kikyou'? And if it wasn't you, then why did the person answer? Can you answer that?"

"…"

"It's over, you gold digger slut," Inuyasha walked towards the school.

Everybody watched as Kikyou called out for Inuyasha with tears (fake tears) spilling outta her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked towards where his brother walked off with an emotionless face. But if you looked in his golden eyes very carefully, you can see a hint of pity and proud-ness in them. He stood there, looking for a few seconds, and then he finally made a move to the school doors.

"Where are you going, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"To my brother," he replied.

"But, I thought you hated him," Kagome thought out loud.

"I do, but the half wit is still family," he said as he walked closer to the building. Everybody started to follow him and Kagome as well.

**

* * *

Roof**

The group had found Inuyasha sitting against a wall, with small tear drops coming down from his eyes every once in a while. He looked over to them and gave them a weak, small, sad smile as the sat in a small circle.

"You guys were right…I'm such an idiot. I should have listened to you people from the very start," Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Kagome was lost.

"He use to be one of us," Sango explained, "until that bitch took Inu away and brainwashed him. She turned him from a punk like us, to a preppy ass like herself."

"All of us were best friends," Miroku added.

"And we still are," Kouga said. Inuyasha looked at him.

"You mea, you guys will take me back? After what I've done and said to you guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inu, you're our friend and always will be," Rin gave him a cheery smile.

"Yea man," the twins spoke up. "But, you really didn't do anything to us. We always did something to you. Can you forgive us?"

"Haha, of course," Inuyasha laughed.

"And don't forget, you're always my lil half wit brother," Sesshoumaru said, with a small smile laced on his lips.

"Welcome back dude!" Miroku ruffled Inuyasha's hair.

"Thanks guy. You're the best," he gave another small smile. "I jus wish I could forget about her, and acted like I never left."

Kagome felt sorry for him, even if he tired to beat her up and called her names. She wanted to do something for him; she wanted them to be friends like the others. A light bulb lit up over her head. She went in front of Inuyasha and placed her finger tips on the side of his head.

"Hey! What the hell-" Inuyasha started to yell, but then a bright blue light came from her fingers. It disappeared after a few seconds, and then Kagome moved back to her spot (right beside Kouga) and leaned on his shoulder. Inuyasha had zoned out.

"What did you do?" Ginta asked.

"I jus did him a favor and erased his memories of that lil whore and myself," Kagome said.

Just then, Inuyasha came back to life.

"Hey, what are we doing up on the roof?" he asked. "My head feels funny. Who's the new chick?" Inuyasha went in front of Kagome. "I'm Inuyasha, but my friends calls me Inu, Yash, or Yasha…which ever. And Kouga over there calls me stupid names, so I get to call him Flee-bag, or wimpy wolf." Inuyasha took a deep breath after he said all of that. "So, what your name?"

"Hey, Inu," Kagome smile. "Name's Higurashi Kagome, Kouga's girlfriend. Please to meet you."

"Ew! You're his girlfriend?" Kagome nodded. "Cool! It's about time that jackass got someone as nice as you! So, I take it that you're gonna be hanging with us from now on?" Kagome nodded. "Double cool. Hey Sess, can I move back to your place, onegai? I get bored when there's no one around to fight with."

"Hai, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Let's go to your place now, and start packing. If all of us work together, you'll be done by tonight."

"Alright! You guys better be helping me! I'll see you down in the parking lot!" Inu said then ran to the side of the roof and jumped off. "Whoo hoo!"

"What the hell did you do to dog-turd?" Kouga asked. " He's like the way he was before."

"I swear I just erased his memories of me and that slut! I swear!" Kagome raised her hands to block the view of her friends staring. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"How did you erased his memories?" Hakkaku asked.

"I can answer that!" Miroku said before Kagome got a chance to talk. "Since I'm a Monk, **_.:giggle:._** Shut up! Anyways, I sensed Miko powers emitting from Kagome when she first came into our class on her first day." Miroku explained. "At first, I thought I had imagined it, but what you people just saw, that lil light show thingy, proves that our lil Kagome, is indeed a Miko. A fully trained one, ne, Kagome?"

"Yup! Right on the dot!" Kagome smiled brightly. "I can fly too!" Kagome concentrated her powers and soon, she was levitating from the floor and flying around her friends. "Wheee!"

**_.:Beep, beep:._**

"C'mon you guy!" Inuyasha yelled and honked the car horn once again. "You people are so slow these days."

"Let's go!" Kagome landed back on the floor (because she didn't want to waste her energy) and jumped on to a tree branch that was beside the roof, and climbed down. Miroku and Sango followed her actions. The Ookami brothers jumped down from the roof and Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and also jumped down.

"Took you guys long enough," Inuyasha said.

"Shut it, dog-turd."

"Bite me, flee-bag!"

Kouga and Inuyasha fought verbally as everyone, but Kagome, sighed.

"Just like old times."

* * *

thats it for this chapter


	11. Say Cheese and Laugh Your Ass off!

**READ**

after this short chapter, this fic shall be on hold of a while. Why? Because I cannot think of anything else to write. How come I cannot think of anything else? Because I started to write another Inuyasha high school fic.

and if yoo peeps didn't read my AN in chapter 9, I said it the new fic I'm starting… will be a **Sesshoumaru** X **Kagome ** and **Sango **X** Miroku**….and a lil bit of _Ayame _X _Kouga._ (don't yoo jus hate Ayame sumtimes? I sure do! Kouga deserves better!) and maybe others…

Domo arigatou to all of yoo who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Joey no owns…

* * *

**_Say Cheese and Laugh Your Ass off!_**

The next day after the whole "Inuyasha broke up with Kikyou" ordeal, everyone at school was talking, whispering, and even yelling about the silly break up.

"Is it true that Kikyou was rutting with Naraku?"

"Did Inuyasha really break it off with Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha's single again?"

"I heard Inuyasha broke up with Kikyou because one of his pins on his shirt 'popped' Kikyou's left boob!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Kagome laughed her ass off when she passed the person that said that comment. Kagome laughed so hard that she started to fall backwards, but luckily, Kouga had caught her.

"Calm down, Kagome-chan," Kouga said as he held the giggling girl.

"Ahaha! Her left boob popped! Aha!"

"Say cheese, Kouga!" Ginta yelled, and then he took a picture of his brother and his girl. "Picture perfect!" Ginta said as he looked at the screen of his cell phone.

"I wanna see!" Kagome got up and ran to Ginta. "I look like a dying horse! Cool!"

"Kouga, you have got one crazy girlfriend," Sesshoumaru said, as he stared at Kagome and the twins taking pictures of each others making wired faces.

"Yea, I know," Kouga said with a smile.

_.:Ring:._

"C'mon people, it's time for Chemistry Class," Sango ordered her friends.

"Yes ma'm!" Rin and Kagome saluted.

"Left, right, left, right…."

**Chem Lab**

"Today, everybody was working on a lab dealing with chemicals! (Oh! Acids!)" The sensi said. "Won't this be fun? You'll be in groups of 4 or 5 and you'll be allowed to choose the people you work with. Don't forget to wear the goggles, gloves, and the lab coats. We don't want your contacts to melt onto your eye now, do we? And we don't want your faces to be all bubbly," she grinned a toothy grin. "Although, some of you would look better with a melted bubbly face."

"Cough, cough Kikyou! Cough, cough!" Kagome and Sango coughed and everybody in the room laughed, including the teacher.

"Now, get into your groups. The instructions are on the counters."

Kagome, Kouga, Ginta, and Inuyasha were in a group, and Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku and Hakkaku were another.

Ginta's group went to the counter and started putting on their safety stuff on. As they were getting their equipment ready, Kikyou came along and tapped Inuyasha on his shoulder.

"Hey Inu baby. Let's work together," she said and acted like nothing happened yesterday.

"Ahaha!" Kagome stared laughing again.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kikyou glared at the laughing girl.

"Left side went 'pop'! Ahahaha!"

"Weird ass girl," Kikyou started. "Anyways, let's go, Inu."

"Do I even know you?" Inuyasha asked with a hard, cold glare.

"I'm your girlfriend! How can you not remember me?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. And even if I did, she wouldn't be ugly and fat like someone here," Inuyasha said.

"You mean Higurashi?" Kikyou asked dumbly.

"I meant you! Man, you're ugly, fat, and stupid!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Pop! Ahaha!"

"Shut it, Higurashi!" Kikyou yelled, but Kagome didn't stop. "Inuyasha! How can you say that abut your girlfriend?"

"Like I said, I don't have a girlfriend. Now leave."

"But-"

"Hey! You want some sulfuric acid on your face?" Ginta and Kouga asked, as they held out a beaker of acid out to Kikyou. Kikyou glared at the two, then left.

"Hey come back! It would be good for that ugly face of yours!" Ginta said.

"Urusai!"

"We ere only trying to help!" Kouga laughed along with the rest of the people that heard them.

"So, what now?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked at his group.

"We try to…uh…" Ginta and Kagome pondered.

"We try to make this liquid turn from purple, to green," Kouga explained. The others mouthed their mouths into an "O" shape.

After a many tries, many chemicals mixing together, and one small puff of smoke rising from their beakers; the group finally got the purple colored liquid to turn green.

"Can we make the smoky one again?" Ginta asked, "It smelled like a barbequed steak," he said with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Did someone say steak?" Hakkaku asked.

"We made this smoky thingy that smelled like a nice juicy barbequed steak!"

"Really? Damn, I'm hungry now..."

"Well, it's almost lunch," Kouga said after he check the clock on the wall.

"Ahh! Someone help me!"

Everyone heard a shrieking scream and looked towards the owner of the horrid voice. The owner of the voice was none other than Kikyou, who was running around in circles.

"Help! I got this stuff on me!"

"Go in the shower!" Yura, one of Kikyou followers, said.

Kikyou wasted no time and ran to the shower in the corner of the Chem Lab. She pulled the cord and in one minute, 150 gallons of water poured onto her.

"Psst, Ginta!" Kagome said. "Let me borrow your cell."

Ginta knew what she wanted to do and smirked as he handed his cell over to her. Kagome then snuck outta the lab room.

"Take off your clothes," the sensi said in a bored voice.

"NANI!" Kikyou yelled.

"Look, the chemicals will stay in your clothes. Now, if you wanna have burns marks on your skin, then leave them on. If not, then start stripping."

Kikyou immediately started to strip in front if the whole class.

"Class, let's go outside. We don't wanna be scarred (sp?) for life, now do we?"

The class laughed as they made their way to the door and into the hallway. Kikyou was alone, in the Chem Lab, naked, with windows that had no binds and they were opened!

_.:click, beep:._

"What was that?" Kikyou asked her self and looked around. She was too stupid to see a small rectangle shape at the window.

_.:click, beep:._

"Who's there! Are you a ghost? Don't hurt me please! I'm too young and beautiful to die!"

_.:giggles:._

Just then, the door opened and the sensi threw some clothes to Kikyou. Sensi had put on gloves on her hands and picked up Kikyou's clothing and placed them in a bag.

"Hey! Those are my clothes!" Kikyou yelled. "Give them back!"

"Sorry, but these clothes are to be burned. Too bad," the sensi said and left.

Kikyou growled, as she put on the clothes she was given. She went out to the hallways to find most of her classmates looking, laughing and pointing at her. They were laughing because she was wearing a shitty colored pants, a neon green tee with a pink pig, covered in mud, that said 'I love to eat!' in white, and red flip flops on her big feet.

"Looking good there, Miss Piggy!" Miroku and Rin called out.

"Hey Kikyou!" Kikyou turned around to face Kagome. "Say cheese!" Kagome yelled as she held out Ginta's cell.

_.:click, beep:._

"Ahh! That was you!" Kikyou screamed.

"Yep! It was me!" Kagome smiled.

Kikyou made a move to strangle Kagome, but the lunch bell rang.

"Ah, lunch! I'm hungry! Toodles!" Kagome and the twins ran towards the cafeteria. The rest of the group followed them to the cafeteria, only to find the three heading outside.

"Hey guys!"

"Jak?" Kouga asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Everybody has the day off today. I thought I'd fix you guys a picnic," Jakotsu smile. Then, he saw Inuyasha. "Well, well, well..who might you be?" he purred.

"In-Inuyasha," Inuyasha said as he face became hotter.

"He's my half brother," Sesshoumaru told him.

"So that explains why he's so sexy!" Jakotsu grinned.

**_Inu POV- before he met Jak_**

The group and I followed the new chick and the twins to the cafeteria, only to see them heading outside. We found them sitting under a sakura tree on and black and white checkered picnic blanket with a guy. What the fuck? Am I blushing? I must be sick…I mean, he's a guy! And so am I!

_'But he's cute,'_ the lil voice said in my head.

_'What the hell? Are you that lil devil guy?'_ great, now I'm talking to myself.

'_No, he's on vacation. So, who is he?'_

'_No idea.'_

'_He's kawaii,' _I blushed again.

'_Why the hell am I blushing? I'm supposed to like girls! You know the ones with the 2 big round things on their chest!'_

'_Who gives a fuck 'bout those? That guy has one hott ass!'_

"Well, well, well..who might you be?" the guy asked me, with a purr.

"In-Inuyasha," I said with a blush. _'Holy hell!'_

"He's my half brother," Sesshoumaru told him.

"So that explains why he's so sexy!" he said with a grin. Man…it's getting really hot here.

**_End of Inu's POV_**

"Inuyasha, you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Your face is really red."

"I'm feeling really hot, I need something to drink," he answered.

"How about some ice-tea, Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked.

"S-sure."

* * *

School had just ended and everybody was waiting for Kagome.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute," Kagome said. Her friends nodded and left to the parking lot.

"Hey, Kagome-chan."

"Huh? Oh, hey Yasha. What are you doing here?"

"I need help."

"Oh?" Kagome tilted her head to the left. "With what?"

"That guy at lunch."

"Jakotsu?"

"Yea, him."

"What about him?"

"It's not him…I think," Inuyasha paused. "It's just; I keep on ….blushing around him."

"Blushing?"

"Yea… I mean, hello! I'm a guy! He's a guy!"

"He's gay!" Kagome chirped.

"Nani!"

"He is."

"So, you saying I'm gay?"

"I dunno, are you?"

"N-no! I like gu-girls! You know, 'cause the got big boobs!"

"If you are gay, you and Jak would be soo kawaii together!"

"I'm not gay!"

"He'll take you out clubbing!"

"Hello!"

"And then you guys will go to the beach!"

"Kagome!"

"And you'll guys have a wedding!"

"What the fuck? Listen to me!"

"Nani, Inuyasha?"

"I'm not gay. You tell anyone that I am, I'll wring your neck and I'll drown your head in the toilet filled with shit and piss…" Inuyasha threaten.

"Whoa, calm down there buddy. I was only kidding."

"Good, you better-"

"INU BABY!"

"Huh?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked to see who called Inuyasha. It was Kikyou, still wearing the miss match clothing.

"Higurashi! Stay away from him!" Kikyou boomed.

"Don't you have a fucking appointment with Naraku?" Kagome asked, as she glared at the slut.

"Shut the hell up, Higurashi!" Then, in a sweet sugary voice she said: "C'mon Inu! You said you would take me out for ice cream!"

"I'm not your fucking boyfriend! Get the hell away from me!" Inuyasha yelled. "And if you eat anymore, you'll only get fatter, fatty."

"Hahaha!" Kagome laughed once again.

"Grrr…" Kikyou stormed away.

'C'mon, Kagome-chan. The others are waiting." Inuyasha said.

"Hahaha!"

"Kags?"

"Buwahahaha!"

"Ano..."

"Muahaha!"

"Kouga's having a make-out session with Miroku!"

"Nani! Inu, he's not literally gay like someone I know..."

"I aint gay damnit!"

"Could have fooled me, mutt-face," Kouga said, as he walked towards the two. "That are you guys still doing here? We're waiting forever here."

"Kikyou," they both answered. Then all of a sudden, Kagome started laughing.

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Ano, what wrong with Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"I dunno, ever since I told that Kikyou girl off, which was a few minutes ago, she just kept of laughing," Inuyasha said. "The only way she stopped was when I mentioned about you."

"Really?"

"Yup. Watch this," Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Kouga's walking down the hall, shirtless!"

Kagome's head snapped up. "Where!" she looked around only to find Inuyasha laughing and Kouga with a smirk on his face, shirt still clung to his upper body….damnit! "I-I mean…ano, let's get going! The others are waiting!" Kagome ran down the hall and out the doors and into the parking lot, before Kouga and Inuyasha had moved an inch.

"Kouga, you got on hell of a girl,"

"Yea, I know," Kouga smiled.

* * *

**AN**  
just incase you guys didn't read the AN at the top. Read it now!

after this short chapter, this fic shall be **on hold of a while**. Why? Because I cannot think of anything else to write. How come I cannot think of anything else? Because I started to write **another** Inuyasha high school fic.

and if yoo peeps didn't read my AN in chapter 9, I said it the new fic I'm starting… will be a **Sesshoumaru** X **Kagome ** and **Sango **X** Miroku**….and a lil bit of _Ayame _X _Kouga._ (don't yoo jus hate Ayame sumtimes? I sure do! Kouga deserves better!) and maybe others…


	12. New Friends and a New Couple

ok, ok, ok… I'm sorry for the people who wanted Inuyasha to be gay. It's true that I had more gay votes than non-gay votes…but I suddenly had a different plot for this chapter. So, for the people who wanted Inuyasha to be gay…he'll be part gay of this chapter. Yes, I said **part gay**. Meaning that he'll be**_ gay for like the first half or less_** of this chapter.

AND! There's a new character(s) in this chapter! Whee! Since Jakotsu doesn't have Inu, he'll be getting an OC boyfriend …and Inu will be getting an OC girlfriend. And the OC girlfriend wont be the ones some of you people submitted. **_Some review response will be at the bottom!_**

Now, all of that is now said… let's get this show on the road!

**Disclaimer**: don't own the characters, or the song(s) that are in this fic, or Emily the strange clothing or Hot Topic clothing.

* * *

New Friends and a New Couple

The next day was the beginning of December, and it was a cold, snowy Friday afternoon, and the group that we all know and love was stuck inside Bio Class. How boring. Ginta and Hakkaku were text messaging to Ayame and Sakura, who went to Wing High north from Sakura High. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were flicking small paper balls at each other, while Sango and her lil sister were making faces to one another. Kagome fell asleep 15 minutes into the class and she hasn't moved since. And as for Kouga, he was sketching Kagome while she slept.

'_Ooh… she's wearing a forest green thong,'_ Kouga thought to himself when he saw looked down at her behind to sketch. _'That means she's wearing a forest green bra, too. Hmmm, I wonder what size she is. Ah! Miroku is staring to rub off on me…'_

_.:Ring:._

"That's enough for today, class," the sensi said. "Remember to read pages 356 and 357 for Monday. Class dismissed."

"Wahoo! It's finally the weekend!" Ginta and Hakkaku did a lil happy dance. "We gotta pick up Sakura and Ayame. Later people!" the twins said happily and left the classroom.

"Okay..." Sango said. "C'mon, wake up Kagome and let's get outta here."

Kouga nodded and went over to Kagome's side. He placed a hand on her right shoulder and he shook her gently. "Kagome-chan, class is over."

Kagome didn't move.

"Kagome? C'mon wake up," Kouga tried again.

Nothing.

"She wont wake up," Kouga said.

"Move, I'll try," Sango pushed Kouga aside and went straight to Kagome's ear. "WAKE UP, SLEEPY-HEAD!"

Nothing.

"C'mon! Wake up girl!" Sango knocked on Kagome's head and Kagome still didn't move or anything.

"You guys cant wake up a simple girl? C'mon," Miroku teased.

"Why don't you try and wake her up!" Sango glared at her boyfriend. "10 bucks says you can't."

"Make that a 20 and you got yourself a deal."

"Deal."

"Deal," Miroku grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Let the master do his job." Miroku made his way to Kagome and took a deep breath. "Kagome-chan, Kouga's waiting for you," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome made a small groan and mumbled: "Kouga-kun…"

"She's not awake, Miroku…" Sango said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Man, this is taking too long!" Rin whined. "Hurry up!"

"I agree, Miroku," Sesshoumaru said in that emotionless tone of voice of his.

Inuyasha, who was quiet all this time, was waiting patiently and checking out his claws. _'I wonder if red would look good on my claws…'_

"Okay, okay… this one will wake her up for sure," Miroku braced himself. "May I borrow a text book first, please?" Kouga handed him his. Miroku placed the text book against his left cheek. He took a deep breath and moved his hand downwards. "Kouga, please don't kill me if Kagome doesn't kill me first," he begged then moved his hand onto Kagome's bum.

Kagome shot up like a rocket and yelled: "HENTAI!" and whipped her right hand towards Miroku's face, but she only slapped a hard text book instead. "Miroku! What was that for?"

"No body could wake you up, so I volunteer too."

"That doesn't mean you could touch my bum-bum! You could've shaken me awake."

"Tired it."

"Then you could have yelled in my ear."

"Tired that, too."

"Well, then…have you tired water?"

"Iie, but I don't think you would want to stay after class, which ended 8 minutes ago by the way, and clean up the classroom," Miroku said with a smile. "Sango, that will be $20." Sango sighed, and handed her boyfriend a $20 bill.

"Well, I need a new bra," Kagome said out of the blue.

Everybody had a sweat drop down their head.

"Nani…?" Rin was confused. "A new bra?"

"Why would you need a new bra right now?" Sango asked.

"Because… I need one?" Kagome said/asked.

Everyone had a second sweat drop down their heads.

"Well! If Kagome-chan needs a new bra, I say we go to the mall!" Miroku said with a perverted grin on his lips. "I'll help you pick out your bra, Kagome-chan. And you can model in them for me, so I can see if it's per-"

"Hentai!" Sango grabbed Kouga's text book and smacked Miroku on the head. Kouga grabbed his text book back and gave him another smack.

"If Kagome's gonna be modeling in anything, she'll be modeling for me and only me!" Kouga said as he continued to smack his friend.

"Oh Kami-sama! Can we please go now!" Rin begged.

"Yea, yea. So, the mall?" Sango asked.

"The mall it is!" Rin said happily and bounced outta the classroom with Sesshoumaru and his brother following her. Sango dragged her perverted boyfriend out the door and towards the parking lot. Only Kouga and Kagome stayed behind.

"Only you?" Kagome asked, as she stuffed her book in her bag.

"Only me," Kouga replied, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lowered his head slowly as Kagome inched her head up. There was distance between them, about half an inch long, and it was getting smaller, and smaller each second. Just as their lips were about to touch, an angry voice interrupted them.

"Would you two stop sucking each others faces and get your ass down here!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs from the parking lot.

Kagome giggled and Kouga sighed. "Damn her," Kouga murmured under his breath.

"Let's go, Kouga-kun."

* * *

"Whaa… the great mall of shopping!" Rin squealed. "My home, my heaven, my hell."

"Rin, maybe we should've dropped you at home or something…" Sango said to her younger sibling. "Too much shopping is bad for you."

"How can shopping be bad for you? It's the most magnificent thing in the whole entire world!" Rin spread her arms wide out.

"You're acting like a kid in a candy shop," Miroku said, as he entered the mall with the others following in tow. "Anyways, we're here to pick a new… bra… for Kagome."

"Like I asked before, why do you need a new bra at this moment?" Sango asked.

"Because Shippo got into my draws and ripped them apart… Damnit! He ripped up my underwear, too!" Kagome replied in an angry tone. "And the ones' I'm wearing now are the only ones I manage to save from his teeth," she said as she and her friends made their way to Victoria Secret. And yes, it didn't bother the guys to be inside a lingerie store.

"Oh, what color are you wearing, Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his lips.

"Forest green," Kouga said before Kagome and/or Sango could scream hentai and smack Miroku. Kouga looked at Kagome, who was red with angry and embarrassment.

"And how, prey tell, do you know that?" Kagome asked in a dead, clam voice that made Sesshoumaru grin, slightly.

"I –uh…guessed?" Kouga backed away from his raging girlfriend.

"Really, now?" Kagome raised a brow. "Girls, could you two pick out 13 pairs of matching dark under garments for me while I teach this wolf a lesson, please? No pink."

"Sure, Kagome. What's your size?" Rin asked.

"34C…" Kagome mumbled, but the girls heard it. **(AN: I dunno if that's big or not…)**

"Ok, Kagome. Be back in a bit." Sango and her sister, followed by their boyfriend and Inuyasha, left the two couple.

"So, you guessed?" Kagome asked. Kouga gulped and nodded slowly. "You must be a really good guesser. Can you guess what I'm thinking at this moment?"

"Ano... you think I'm so cute and that you'll spare my life?" Kouga half asked and half answered.

"Hn, you got half of it right," Kagome let out an evil smile that made Kouga back away more. "I think that you're cute in this little frighten state that you're in. Demo (but), I'm not thinking of sparing your life, unless, of course, you tell me the truth."

"Ano… Miroku told me!" Kouga backs away.

"If Miroku told you, then why did he ask what color I'm wearing?" Kagome moves forward.

"I-I…" Kouga racked his brain for an excuse, but nothing came to mind. "I looked…" he mumbled.

"Nani? I didn't hear you, Kouga-kun."

"I saw your forest green thong," Kouga mumbled a lil bit louder.

Kagome moved right in front of Kouga and whispered in his ear. "I still can't hear you."

Kouga turned her around, so that she was pinned to the wall. One of his arms was around her waist, the other on the wall beside her head. He dipped his head towards her ear a whispered back his answer.

"I said I saw your forest green thong," he told her. "They look very nice when they stick out of your pants when you bead down, Kagome," he said and he licked the shell of her ear, making Kagome shiver.

_.:cough-cough:._

The two teens turned around to see their friends looking at the, and customers glaring at them. Kagome and Kouga glared back the by passers, and went up to their friends.

"Man, you two are fast. So, what colors did you get me?" Kagome asked.

"A few blacks, some blues, reds, a pine green one or two," Sango said.

"And," Rin said, "We found these!" she held out pitch black bra with an eye on each breast and bat wing clips on the back. Along with that, she held out a black thong with bat wings on the side. "Emily the strange under garments! Sango and I bought a pair for ourselves as well." **(AN: no, I dunno if there are such undergarments like that.)**

"Whaa! Sugoi! (cool…**I hope I spelled that right.**)" Kagome eyes glittered. "I didn't know they sold Emily stuff here!"

"Yea, neither did we," Sango smiled. "Anyways, lets pay and- hey, where's Inuyasha?"

The 6 teens looked around and found their friend holding a blood red bra to his chest.

"Hey guys! Does this look good on me?" the sliver head hanyou asked. "Whaa! There's a sliver one over there! Yay!" Inuyasha skipped, yes he skipped, on over towards the sliver bra. "Which one should I get? The red, or the sliver?" he asked his friends.

The group of friends had a huge, huge sweat drop down their heads.

"Ano, Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm picking out a bra for me, duh!" was the answer she got.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you smoking, man?" Kouga asked. "Stop acting gay!"

"What on earth are you talking about, Kouga hunni? I'm not a man!"

"Oh dear lord! He just called me hunni!" Kouga hid behind Kagome. "Did he just say that he wasn't a guy?"

"What the hell? Inu, you feeling okay?" Miroku asked as he moved towards his friend.

"Oh, Miroku darling! I'm fine! Thought my head hurts a bit, but I'm fine!" Inuyasha gave him a girly smile.

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks and ran behind Sango. "D-did you just call me darling? Oh Kami-sama, help him!"

"Sango, Rin. Should I get the red or the sliver?"

"Ano…" was the reply the sister gave.

All this time, ever since they found Inuyasha picking out a bra for himself, Sesshoumaru pinched between his eyes, and mumbled: "Kami, he's gay. Kami, he's gay. Kami, he's gay. Kami, he's gay. Kami, he's gay. Kami, he's gay. Kami, he's gay. Kami, he's gay. Kami, he's gay."

"Oh holy hell… what the heck happened to him?" Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome, dear! Help me pick out a bra! No one is helping me out!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Inuyasha, why do _you_ need a bra?" Sango asked.

"Duh! I need one so my boobs won't show! There's perverts everywhere, you know."

"Inuyasha, dude, you have no boobs!" Miroku told him.

"Miroku! Just because I have a flat chest, doesn't mean you can make fun of me!" Inuyasha sniffed. "Kagome! Miroku's making fun of me! And he called me a dude, when it should be dudette!(sp?)"

"There, there. How 'bout we go to Hot topic instead?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! Yay!" Inuyasha placed down the colored bras and skipped out the doors like a giddy school girl.

The customers in the store looked at the group strangely.

"What the hell are you people looking at?" Sesshoumaru blew up. I guess he couldn't accept the fact that his half-brother went gay.

"You guys go with Inuyasha, I'll pay for my things," Kagome told the others, who nodded and left.

* * *

"Ohh! I want this skirt!" Inuyasha squealed as he held a black and grey plaid knee high skirt to his crotch. "I want this one, too!" he held the same kind of skirt, only in black and red. "Sesshy-oniichan! (big brother…** hope I spelled that right**.) Can you buy it for me?"

"I'm getting a headache..." Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple.

"Now I know how you guys feel like when I go shopping crazy…" Rin sighed.

"Kagome-chan! Would this look good on me?" Inuyasha asked as he held up a 'Super Low Fat Side Ribbon Corset' to his chest.

"Yea…sure, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Ano…not to be rude, or anything," a girl said to them, "demo, is your friend gay?" the girl asked. The girl was shorter about 5'2, with dark purple, shoulder length hair. Her eyes matched her hair, and everyone could see that see had dogs' ears like Inuyasha. She was wearing a black and grey, army camouflage skirt, with black knee high boots. Her top was a 'Black and Grey Mesh Dot' cami tank top thingy. She also had a name tag on her top, telling everybody that she worked there.

"Well," Kagome looked at the name tag, "Sora. Our friend, Inuyasha, wasn't gay yesterday."

"So, you're telling me that he went gay over night?" Sora asked, as she looked at Inuyasha picking out a few new skirts.

"I guess so… we don't know what happened to him," Kagome replied. "Hey guys, what did we do yesterday?"

"We went to the under ground skate park," Miroku replied as he looked for clothes. **(AN: no, the under ground skate park part wasn't in the last chapter.)**

"Do any of you remember what happened?" Kagome asked.

"We met Ginta's and Hakkaku's girlfriend," Rin said as she tried on some ties. "I like them."

"I meant about Inuyasha."

"How could you forget?" Kouga asked in the changing room. "He slipped off his board and crashed his head on the railing."

"Hmm..." Kagome thought that was why Inuyasha was being all strange.

"Sesshy-oniichan! Buy me this tank top!"

"Inuyasha, you fool. Pull yourself together," Sesshoumaru anger grew. _'I can't believe that Inuyasha's gay… oh dear lord, help me.' _There's no way that a member of the Taisho family could be gay! It was unacceptable! "Inuyasha, stop this gay act this instant."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh… they have undergarments here, too! Yay!" He was about to go over there when Seshoumaru grabbed the step ladder and whacked his half brother on the head.

"Whoa, Sess… calm down," Miroku placed a hand on the growling, red eye taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was still growling but calmed down.

"Man, did anybody get the license plate number on that truck?" Inuyasha asked as he got up from the floor, with help from Sora. "What happened? And where are we? And why do I have skirts in my arm?"

"We're at the mall, and you're holding them for her," Kagome pointed to Sora. "Inuyasha, this is Sora. Sora, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, his girlfriend, Sango. Her lil sister, Rin, her boyfriend, Sesshoumaru. This is my boyfriend, Kouga and I'm Kagome. There's also the twin, Ginta and Hakkaku, but they're on a date or something." Everyone smiled and/or waved to her.

"Hey," Inuyasha said and looked at Sora quickly. He turned to Kagome, "What happ- Hey!" Inuyasha took a second look at the girl. "How you doing?"

Sora blushed. "I'm doing well. Thanks for holding my stuff..."

"No problem," Inuyasha flashed a fangy smile at Sora, who smiled at him back. He noticed twitching ears on top of her head. "Hey, you're a hanyou, too. What kind?"

"Ano…Inu hanyou…"

"Hey Sora!" a feminine voice called from the entrance of the store.

"Hey!Kichiro!" Sora greeted.

"C'mon on! Your shift is over, and I wanna see that guy from that new salon!" the Kichiro guy said. Kichiro has short dark red hair that had black highlights and was spiked, coffee brown eyes and earrings on both of his ears. He was wearing a baggy black skirt that went all the way down to the floor, and it had buckles here and there. Along with a black and red tight tee-shirt that showed off his body and a black zipper hoodie. Black eye liner on his eyes and raspberry red lip stick on his lips.

"Huh? My shift isn't over. I work till 9pm."

"Don't you remember? You skipped school and switched shifts with Lain. She's taking your shift, now."

"Oh yeah. Just let me get my stuff from the back," Sora said.

"Hurry! The place is gonna close soon!" Kichiro said and then he turned towards our group of friends. "Hey there," he winked to Miroku.

"Ano…" Miroku hid behind Sango.

"Hey, you're not talking about the salon on Plum Street, are you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I am. I heard from people that the guy who owns that place is burning with hotness! I wanna see him!" Kichiro cried.

"Is the guy you talking about named Jakotsu?" Kagome asked another question.

"I believe so. Do you know him?"

"Do I know him? I live with him!" Kagome smiled. "Would you and Sora like to come over a see him?

"You live with him? Of course I wanna see him! I've been dying to meet him!" Kichiro squealed. "You sure it's alright for Sora and I to come over?"

Kagome nodded. "I was gonna ask Sora to hang out with my friends and I, anyways."

"Ohh! Arigatou…ano…"

"Higurashi Kagome. And these are my friends, Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kouga. Twins aren't here at the moment."

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan!" Kichiro gave Kagome a hug. "My name's Kichiro! I'm Sora's room mate."

"Kichiro! I'm done, let's go," Sora said as she came through the back door carrying a big, heavy looking, black bag.

"Sora! We're going to Kagome's place! Along with her friends!" Kichiro said. "It turns out that Kagome-chan lives with the guy I wanna meet!"

"Oh. Okay!" Sora made a move to lift her bag, when Inuyasha carried it for her.

"I'll carry it for you," Inuyasha said.

"A-arigatou," Sora blushed.

"You're not gonna wear that outside are you?" Inuyasha pointed to her skirt

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Sora asked.

"It's snowing outside," Sango said. "It's cold as hell."

"S-snowing? It didn't snow when I skipped school! I didn't know it would snow today!" Sora whined. She then felt weight and warmth on her shoulder. She looked to see Inuyasha's baggy zippered hoodie on her. It almost went down to her knees.

"Stop your whining. It's getting on my nerves," Inuyasha said.

"Humph. (sp?) You can change from a gentle man, into a jerk just like that," Sora snapped her claws.

"Keh."

"So, off to my place?" Kagome asked.

"Hai! To Kagome's we go!" Kichiro cried.

* * *

Jakotsu was at home, making some sushi for supper. He was listening to some of Kagome's music while he was cooking and 'Holiday' by Green Day came up.

**Say, Hey!**

**Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name**

Jakotsu was use to this kinda of music blasting off in the house, and he admit that he enjoys some of the songs Kagome has.

**Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday**

**Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side**

He bobbled his head up and down to the beat and twirled around once or twice.

**Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday**

He didn't hear, or see Kagome or her friends enter the kitchen, until Kagome twirled him around and started to dance with him. Jakotsu held a wooden spoon and pretended it was a microphone while Kagome took a pair of chopsticks and used them on the counter like a pair of drum sticks. He and Kagome started to sing the rest of the song.

**"_(Hey!)_**

**_"The representative from California has the floor"_**

**_Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_**

**_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_**

**_This is our lives on holiday"_**

Jakotsu giggled. "That was fun, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome giggled as well. "Hai, it was. Jakkie, this Sora, and Kichiro. They're our new friends." Kagome smiled when she saw Jakotsu's eyes widen. "Kichiro, Sora, this is Jakotsu, the owner of the 'Purple Salon' on Plum Street."

"Please to meet you, Jakotsu," Sora smiled.

"K-kawaii! (cute!)" Kichiro cried. "The girls were right! You're such a hottie!"

"A-arigatou, Kichiro-kun," Jakotsu blushed "You're kawaii as well. _.:wink:._ Would you guys like to stay for supper? I made enough sushi for everyone."

"Hai!"

* * *

Through out supper, everyone got to know more about Kichiro and Sora. Even though Inuyasha had talked to Sora most of the time, and Jakotsu hogged Kichiro to himself.

Kagome saw Jakotsu blush when Kichiro complimented on how good the sushi was. She giggled and fed Kouga a piece of sushi, just like he fed her a few minutes ago. She then heard Jakotsu say that he was going to get some ice cream for dessert from the kitchen, and asked if any body wanted some. Everyone nodded their head and Jakotsu went to the kitchen. A few seconds later, Kagome heard Kichiro say that he was gonna help Jakotsu with the ice cream and he, too, went to the kitchen. And after a few minutes, everybody heard some groans and moans from the kitchen. Everyone one crept to the kitchen, quiet as a mouse, to see what was going on. Once there, they saw Jakotsu and Kichiro on the floor, having a major make-out session.

"Jakotsu! You don't have a make-out session in the kitchen! Go in the closet or your room or something," Kagome told her friend.

Jakotsu and Kichiro broke apart and they looked up to Kagome. "Good idea, Kagome. Ja ne!" the two homosexual men walked to Jakotsu room, hand in hand.

"Well, that was interesting," Kagome said. "Ice cream, anybody?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter, and again, I'm sorry for the people who wanted Inuyasha to be gay. I wanted him to go gay, too, but the plot jus changed for this chapter.

Anyways, some **review response**.

**Me:** Kawaii mean cute, in Japanese.

**aGreatPenName: **I _LOVE_ yoor fic! It makes me so happi that yoo read mine! And I have no idea how i wrote so much for one chapter. I think if I spilt some of them in half, I would have about 18 chapter or more. Thanks for reading!

**Satsu**: no, I didn't want Ayame to be bitchy like in fic, so she'll stay with one of the twins. I don't even know which twin has who.

**Kouga'sMine:** thanks for reading, and I dunno if I'm gonna post up the Sess and Kag fic.

And that's it! I'm sorry once again…if I post up my other fic…I'll see if I can turn Inuyasha gay in it.


	13. Coffee, Eggs, and Bakey

Disclaimer: me don't own the characters except for my OCs'. And I don't own the song(s) that may appear in this fic.

* * *

It was 6:40 AM, and the morning was a very, very cold morning. A thin blanket of snow and ice covered the streets and sidewalks of Tokyo city, and our little Kagome was still in her warm black and blue bed, deep within the blankets, curled up into a small ball.

"_Hey, hey, hey!"_ her radio started going off. _"It's 6:45 AM and it's a cold, snowy day today! Let's see if any schools gonna have a snow day, shall we?" _you could hear the shuffle of papers around in the background. _"Hear we go! Wing High, Serial High, Seigaku High, Prefect Point High, High Tech High, and Sakura High has a snow day! No school for those lucky kids. Now let's see about the juniors…"_

Kagome shot out of her bed and shouted: "No school! Ya hoo!"

"Kagome, shut up!" a voice yelled. She looked outside of her lightly frosted window and she could see Kouga trying to get back to sleep.

Kagome giggled. She was feeling energetic all of a sudden, and she decided to put a little bit of that energy into making breakfast for Jakotsu, since she didn't know if he was going to close the salon today or not.

She made her way downstairs towards the kitchen and put on her white, 'Kiss the cook' apron on and started to get out a few things. As she cooked a load of bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash brown, and what ever you could think of to eat for breakfast, she hummed the tune to 'My December' by Linkin Park.

Once she had made all she could think of, and placed them under the heating lamp, she set up the table, and went to wash the mess of dishes that was lying in the sink. Kagome smiled, and she had no idea why. She always hated doing the dishes.

By 8:23 AM, she placed the last dish onto the drying rack, and then looked towards the food she made. _'Aiyah… I think I made too much…' _Kagome thought to herself as she looked upon the mountain of food. _'I know! I'll wake up everyone for breakfast!'_ she smiled and made her way to her phone and pushed a few numbers.

_.:Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring:._

"Argh… who is it?" asked the sleepy voice of Rin.

"It's Kagome, wake up your sister and brother and come over to my place for breakfast," Kagome said, and hung up before Rin replied.

Kagome dialed Miroku's number next.

_.:Ring, Ring. Ring-:._

"Mommy?"

"Iie, sweetie, it's Kagome." Kagome giggled.

"Hey, Kagome. What can I do for you?"

"Well, get dress and come over to my place for breakfast now."

_.:Yawn:._ "Sounds good to me, I'm hungry anyways. See you in a few," Miroku said and he hung up.

Next on the list, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

_.:Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring:._

"_Oi, we're not here at the moment. So leave a message, baaaaka!" _Inuyasha's voice came on and Kagome hung up.

"I'm going to call them until their ears fall off!" Kagome said.

_.:Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring:._

Hang up.

_.:Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring:._

Hang up.

_.:Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring:._

Hang up.

_.:Ring:._

"Who the fuck are you?" asked a very annoyed hanyou, "and what the hell do you want?"

"Kagome. Get dress. Wake your brother. Food. My place. Right now. Jerk!"

Hang up.

"Last but not least, the Ookami brothers," Kagome smiled.

_.:Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring:._

"Hello?"

"Ohayo (sp?), Hakkaku."

"Oh, Kagome-chan, ohayo."

"You're the only one that's wide awake, so what's up?"

"Nothing much, Ginta and I woke up like an hour ago. Our stomachs were growling, and we can find anything good to eat," Hakkaku said. "Hold on. Ginta, found anything yet?"

"There's nothing good in the kitchen!" came Ginta's voice in the background.

Kagome giggled. "Why don't you two come over, I called yoo guys to see if you guys wanted breakfast."

"We'll be right over!" Hakkaku shouted immediately.

"Matte! Is Kouga awake?"

"Iie, he's still sleeping. Want me to wake him up?"

"Iie, I'll come over and do it myself. Oh, the others are here," Kagome said after she heard the door bell. "I'll see you two at your door." Kagome hung up after that was said and went to her door.

Outside in the cold, frosty air stood most of her friends. Some dressed in pj's, like Inuyasha in his red cotton ones with paw print all over and Sango with her black and pink cotton pants and matching top. Some had a stuff animal with them, like Rin with her fluffy white dog, and Miroku with a purple monkey. But most of them were dressed in their normal street clothes.

"Ohayo!" Kagome greeted happily, "come in and warm up!"

"Why are you so energetic this morning?" Sango asked, as she followed everyone to the kitchen. "It's too early in the morning for that hyper-ness…"

"Well, I dunno. I just feel like I had a ton on energy to waste this morning."

"Food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food," the twins chanted with drool forming at one side of their mouth. "Food, food, food, food, food."

"Oi, where's wolf boy?" Inuyasha asked groggily.

"Oh, right! I'm suppose to wake him up!" Kagome stood up and walk to closet for her shoes, then to her front door.

"The door's unlocked, Kagome!" one of the twins yelled.

"Alright! I'll be back in a moment! And save us some food!" Kagome said after she took off her apron and went out in the cold air, in her black pj's.

"I bet that Kagome will be there longer than a moment," Miroku nodded. "She may be a little bit busy when Kouga wakes up."

_.:Smack:._

"Hentai."

"I bet Kagome's gonna be there for an hour to an hour and a half," Inuyasha challenged his perverted friend.

"I say two hours to two and a half hours," his friend challenged him back.

"Wanna bet, Monk?"

"50 buck."

"100!"

"150!"

"200!"

"My playboy magazines!"

"My Nightmare before Christmas PS2 game!"

"All of that!" Miroku said.

"Nani? Inuyasha asked.

"The winner will get 200 bucks, playboy magazines, and the game," Miroku said. "Deal?"

Inuyasha thought for a small while. Should he risk loosing his game? I mean, it Nightmare before Christmas here! One of the best things that came out on the planet! Maybe he could use something else…

"Instead of the game, can we switch it with my Nightmare before Christmas posters instead?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Sure, Inu." Miroku stuck out his hand, "deal?"

"Deal!" Inuyasha agreed and shook his friend's hand to seal the deal.

_.:Yawn:._ "Ohayo," Jakotsu greeted.

"Hey, Jak. Aren't you late for work?" Rin asked and he shook his head.

"I wanna stay home today. Ooh, food!" Jakotsu smile and grabbed a plate.

* * *

Kagome, after rapidly running to the house next to hers, opened the unlocked door and slipped inside the nice, warm, cozy house. She took of her shoes and quietly tip-toed up the stairs and searched each room until she found the one with Kouga sleeping in a bed.

'_Wow, he's pretty neat for a guy,'_ Kagome thought as she looked around black and blue painted room. The bed was right under the window and the computer desk was a few feet away. There were two doors on the other black and blue walls. One leading into the bathroom and the other into his closet full of clothes. A T.V was in a corner with bean bag chair near it. And an aquarium was against the wall with a few fish swimming around the water filled container.

_'Ehh… I don't wanna see another fish after seeing one fall into Kiki-poo's chest… Poor fishy.'_ Kagome tip-toed over to the bed and smiled. Kouga looked so, so, so….cute. He's cute in every way you look at him. Crawling on to the bed, Kagome shook him, lightly. "Kouga-kun, it's time to get up."

Kouga was still sleeping.

"C'mon, Kouga-kun. Everyone's gonna eat all the food if you don't get up soon," Kagome said. Kouga was still showing no sign of waking up. "Wakey, wakey. Coffee, eggs and bakey."

Kouga rolled over slightly and said, "I love raspberries."

Kagome had a small sweat-drop down her head. "Wake up, Kouga!" she said a little bit louder. Kouga groaned lightly and grabbed Kagome and pulled her down. She struggled a little bit but then stopped and yawned. "It's still early. I can get a little bit of shut eye. _.:yawn:. _The others won't mind." If Kagome kept her eyes opened for a whee bit longer, she would've seen Kouga looking at her with a smiled on his handsome face.

"Sleep tight, Kagome-chan," Kouga said softly after he kissed her forehead and he fell back asleep. Only this time, he has the angle of his dreams in his arms.

* * *

Three hours later, we see Kagome sitting up in a bed that is not her own, stretching out those muscles of hers. While Kagome was busy stretching out her body, Kouga was lying on the bed, awake, and just staring at her. Her shirt had lifted up so he took that chance and placed his hands on her bare stomach. He felt Kagome stiffened and saw her head turn around.

"Kouga-kun? What are you doing in my bed?" she asked.

Kouga gave a small chuckle at her cute-ness. "This is my bed, in my room, in my house, Kagome-chan."

"Nani? When did I get in here? How did I get in here?" Kagome pondered for a bit. "Oh, right. The twins said I could wake you up for breakfast. I bet those two ate everything I've made." Kagome let out a small yawn and said, "But, that doesn't matter. That was the best nap I've ever had. So comfy and warm. You're like a big teddy bear, too, Kouga-kun."

"Teddy bear?" Kouga raised a brow. "I'm better than a teddy bear, not to mention better looking. Teddy bears don't talk, they don't hug, and they don't kiss. All they do is sit around and look cute."

"You're so right, Kouga-kun. No teddy bear can kiss. Not like you," Kagome giggled and kissed his nose.

He blinked. "Did you just kiss my nose? Is that all I get? I want more," he said and he pulled her down so he could get a real kiss from her.

* * *

"Duuude, it's been over three hours," Inuyasha said. "Does that mean the bets off?"

"Yep, the both of us lost," Miroku sighed. "And I wanted those posters.… Well, at least I didn't lose my magazines. Hehe, pretty magazines…"

_.:Smack:._

"Don't think about that dirty stuff right now," his girlfriend said. "Too early in the morning for it."

"It's never too early for them, Sango-chan," Miroku gave her a perverted smile as he rubbed her bum.

_.:Smack, smack:._

"He'll never learn," Rin sighed. "Sesshoumaru! I'm bored."

"As am I, Rin," Sesshoumaru agreed. "What are we doing today?"

"I have no idea. I guess we have to wait for the two to get up and then decide," Inuyasha said as he grabbed a piece of bacon. He saw the twins still eating the tower of food that was still there. "You know," he said, "if you guys keep eating like that you guys are gonna fatten up and then some old hag will come and catch you two and make a Ginta stew and a Hakkaku pie."

"Why does Hakkaku gets to be a pie? Why am I a stew?" Ginta whined. "I wanna be a pie!"

"Inuyasha's only joking around, baka," Hakkaku said as he looked at his brother whining over something stupid.

Ginta stopped his childish acts. "Oh, hehehe. I knew that."

Suddenly, everyone heard a pounding sound at the front door.

"Someone open the damn door!" came Kagome's voice. "I forgot my keys!"

"Cooomeing!" Rin sang and she opened the door. "Why, ello there, my lovely duckies," Rin greeted like a British person. "Welcome, welcome. Come in and warm up by the fire. I'll fetch you two some tea and crumpets."

"It's alight, dear miss. We can get it ourselves, there's no need for you to help us," Kagome giggled.

"Ano, can we go in? It's really cold out here, you know," Kouga said as he rubbed his arms.

* * *

"Haha! Got you right in the crotch!" Ginta yelled after he threw a snowball at his perverted friend.

"Ginta! That hurt! Ahh, I'm going down! My babies!"

After breakfast for Kagome and Kouga, the group decided to go out into the snow and have a snowball fight. The first group to give up has to pay for the pizza and movie later on that night. Miroku and Sango are a group. Ginta and Hakkaku are together as always. Rin and Sesshoumaru. Kouga and Inuyasha. And then there's Kagome and Jakotsu.

"I say we target Inuyasha and Kouga," Rin whispered to her partner.

"Oh, I agree," Sesshoumaru let out an evil looking grin that made Rin back away, slightly. Rin made some sign language movements with her hands towards her sister who nodded. Sango then did the same to Kagome, who in turn did the same thing to the twins. It's all set. Everyone will be targeting Kouga and Inuyasha. Free pizza!

"Ready," Kagome and Jakotsu said and everyone had gotten a pile of snowballs made quickly.

"Aim," Sango and Miroku said.

"And," Ginta and Hakkaku said as they got ready for the perfect shot.

"Fire!" Rin yelled while Sesshoumaru threw the first ball of snow.

"Nani!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled and ducked for cover.

"Why are they aiming for us?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to fight back.

"They're not aiming for us," Kouga said. "They're aiming for you!"

"Me my ass! I bet they all want to get you!" Inuyasha yelled and threw a snowball at his partner.

"Oh, you asked for it, mutt!" Kouga and Inuyasha had it going on. They were throw snowballs and each other, giving each other a face wash and stuffed snow down one another's shirts. They were busy fighting each other that the two didn't notice that their friends had stopped and went back inside to get some hot chocolate to warm them up.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around.

"Huh? They're right…" Kouga looked around as well. "They must be inside. Let's go. It's getting a little bit colder."

Once the two came through the door, a towel was thrown to them both.

"Dry up before you two get sick," Kagome smiled. "I'll get some hot chocolate for the two of you.

"Can I get some mini marshmallows?" Inuyasha asked as if he was a little kid asking for candy.

Kagome let out a small giggle. "Sure, Inuyasha. How about you, Kouga?"

"Actually, can I have some coffee eggs and bakey?" he gave her a smile.

"You were awake? Why didn't you get up? Ah, it doesn't matter anyways," Kagome went into the kitchen with the others. "And don't forget. You two are paying for the pizza and movie tonight!"

"Nani!"

* * *

Sorry for the long, long, long wait. I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be posted up. And my other fic might be posted up soon…maybe.


	14. Upset Kagome

Hey, sorry to all of you guys for the… 5 year hiatus? LOL holy crap it's been a looong while, hasn't it?  
Well! I got bored one night and I re-read my fic. And I wanted to continue writing it after reading the reviews too! So I did!

ENJOY!

**I do not own the anime 'Inuyasha', nor do I own the movie 'The Alphabet Killer'**

* * *

A month passed by after the snowball fight and Kouga and Kagome were sitting in their art class after they had eaten lunch. Their teacher walked into the class a few minutes late.

"Good afternoon, class!" the teacher greeted her students. "Hope you all had a yummy lunch break!" she said and smiled. She then pulled a stack of papers from her case. "I _finally_ finished marking your projects that I assigned so long ago! I'm so sorry it took me so long. There were many amazing work done! I'm really proud of you guys!"

She called each student one by one and handed their grade and their work. Every student received their mark and every student showed off their work to other students in the class. Every student but Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome! I got an A+ on mine!" Kouga said happily and showed his project. His picture was a chibi version of Kagome (or what he thought she looked like when she was young) playing with wolf cubs is a grassy meadow. "What did you get, Kagome?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I haven't gotten mine back yet." Kagome then walked to her instructor's desk. "You didn't give me my assignment back yet."

Her teacher smiled and said: "I wanted to ask for your permission, Kagome."

"Permission? For what?" Kagome asked.

"Well, out of all the assignments that I have given to students, your work really tells me something. It actually made me feel what I thought you felt when you were working on this project," the teacher explained. "I can give you your mark, of course, but I wanted to ask for you permission to frame this work of art on school grounds where every one can enjoy it."

Kagome thought for a moment and said: "it's ok with me, but you will have to ask Kouga for his permission as well."

Her instructor nodded in agreement. "That's understandable. Kouga, would you come here for a moment? I would like to talk to you."

Kouga, being confused, nodded and walked towards his girlfriend, giving her a weird look. "What's up?"

"Kouga, I've asked for Kagome's permission to frame and hang her project on school grounds, and she has allowed me to do so. However, I need your permission as well."

"My permission? What do I have anything to do with her assignment?" Kouga asked. He was handed Kagome's work and he let out a small gasp.

The art work was drawn as a frontal view and what he saw was himself, dressed in a brown fur skirt, with a metal armor chest plate on his chest. He also had fur shoulder and leg pads, and also a fur head band. Kouga was sitting on top of a grassy cliff with a leg underneath him and the other leg hanging off the cliff. A cherry tree was behind him, slightly shedding it's petals, catching a ride on a breeze. The sky was colored in different shades of reds, oranges, yellows, blues and purples, indicating that the sun was setting and the night sky taking the sun's place. His right hand was petting a large, grey wolf that was laying by his side, while his other hand was holding a single white lily. His eyes, which stood out from the somewhat dark background, was focused on the flower and a small smile was on his lips, making people think that he had receive the lily from a special someone.

"Wow," was all Kouga could say.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" his teacher asked. "So, would it be alright if I hang a picture of you, Kouga?"

"Sure, it's fine with me," he said after thinking for a bit. "It'll make me popular with the ladies once they see how freaking handsome I look like that!" _.:SMACK:._ "Nuh-not that I need any, you know, since I have a lovely, sexy, one of a kind girlfriend like you, Kagome."

"Damn straight," she mumble.

"Oh great!" their teacher yelled in excitement. "It will be up before school starts tomorrow! You have my word, Kagome, that it will not be harmed or stolen. Thank you both!"

The two students walked back to their seats and started talking to each other. Well, Kouga was doing the talking.

"So," he started, "why did you draw me?"

"Why did you draw me?" Kagome asked back dryly.

"Touché," he smile, but then frowned when Kagome didn't say anything. She wasn't even looking at him. "Are you ok, babe?"

Kagome sighed deeply. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Kagome, I know we haven't been dating that long, but I know when you're upset."

"I said I'm fine," she said as she picked up her belongings. "I'm going home, I'm kinda tired," she said and got up to leave. Kouga also got up to stop her.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kagome," he said as he grabbed her elbow.

"I said I'm fucking fine!" she yelled as she yanked her arm from his grasp and glared at him. She then sighed and apologized. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really tired and I woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she explained. "I'm just going to head home. I'll call you later or something." She gave him a weak, fake smile and left.

* * *

-After School-

The gang met up in the parking lot after they had gone to their locker. Kouga, being the last one to show up, saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the hood of his white convertable with Rin standing between his legs. Sango was beating Miroku to a pulp in the back seat, and the twins were hitting each other on the arms, playing shot for shot beside Kouga's car.

"Hey, Kouga!" Rin greeted. "How was you class?"

Kouga grunted as an answer.

"Awh, is our brother upset?" Ginta asked.

"What's the matter, muffin?" Hakkaku teased. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

"She already left," Kouga explained and sighed.

"What? Why did she leave so early?" Rin asked?

"I don't know, she seemed really pissed off today in class."

"She looked kinda pissed off to me this morning," Sango said, deciding to join the conversation.

"She's been like that for about a week now," Sesshoumaru informed everyone.

"How do you know that?" the twins asked.

"Because, unlike you two pea brains, I notice the slight changes in everyone with my senses."

"But I didn't notice anything until now," Kouga said. "And she's my girlfriend!"

"Then you complete the pea brain family," the emotionless one said and smirked when his friend glared in his direction.

"Actually, Sess is right," Miroku said. "Being the wonderful monk that I am," his friends and girlfriend giggled and snorted as his comment, but he ignored it, "I've notice a change in her aura. Her usual aura is lively, strong, and filled with positive energy," he explained. "However, as Sesshoumaru said, her aura changed about a week ago. It feels dead, and weak. I can sense negativity coming off her aura."

"Something is upsetting her greatly," Sesshoumaru added.

"It's creepy how you two notice the little things about her," Hakkaku said.

"It's like you guys stalk her or something," Ginta commented.

"Well, if you two weren't always with your girlfriends, the both of you would notice her changes as well," Sess said.

"Not to mention that all of us do live very close to each other, and that we're always together," Miroku added.

"If you say that the twins would've notice her, why didn't I?" Kouga asked. "I've been around her the most."

"It's probably because you guys are dating," Sango said.

"Yea, out of the whole group, you're the one she didn't want to notice what's wrong with her the most," Rin explained.

"But why?" Kouga asked.

"It's girl thing," the sisters said and giggled. Just then, Kouga's trunk popped opened and Inuyasha sat up with a stretch and a yawn.

"That was the best nap I've ever had," he said with another yawn. He looked around and saw his friends. "Morning!" everyone gave him a 'what-the-fuck' look. "What's up?"

"Why were you taking a nap in my trunk?" Kouga asked.

"I couldn't find a quiet place to sleep," Inu answered, "so I walked around and saw your car and pried your trunk open," he said with a smile. "I think I might've scratched it, though.

"What!" Kouga yelled and gave his car a good look over. The car was still in perfect condition. "I would've killed you if you hurt my baby."

"I thought Kagome was your baby," Inu said. "Ohhh, wait till I tell her you care about your car more than her! Where is she anyway?"

Kouga sighed and answered, " Kagome left already, said she was going home."

"Then lets invaded her pantry!" Inuyasha grinned "I want ramen!"

* * *

-Kagome's House-

The gang drove up to their neighborhood and parked their car in their respective place. As they walked up to Kagome's door, Hakkaku spoke.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be here?"

"Yea, she's really pissed off," Kouga said.

"Oh, man up," Ginta said. "You're starting to sound like me, Kouga."

Kouga sighed and rang the door bell. As soon as the bell rang, they heard Shippo barking and a pair of feet running in the house. The door soon opened and there stood Jakotsu in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey sexy," he said to Kouga and Sess as he leaned on the door framed. "What's up?"

"Is Kagome home?" Kouga asked. He felt like a little kid, asking if Kagome could come out to play.

"No, she's not here. Wasn't she at school?"

"Yea, but she left early. Said she was going home," Kouga explained.

"Oh, well she hasn't come home at all," Jak said. "You guys are welcome to wait for her if you want."

Kouga nodded and waked into the house with his friends following his lead. Jakotsu led them to the kitchen where Inuyasha and Ginta went straight for the pantry and the refrigerator.

"Sure, help yourself to anything…" Jak said dryly. "I really don't know when she will be back, but you guys can stay as long as you want. Now, I have to get changed since you guys are here." He eyed Sesshoumaru, "unless you guys are fine with me being in my birthday suit."

Sesshoumaru sighed and said: "please put some clothes on."

Jak puffed out his cheeks. "Oh fine," he said and he went upstairs to his room.

"Well, what now?" Sango asked.

"We wait, or we leave," her boyfriend answered. Soon after Miroku's words, thunder, lightening, and rain appeared out of no where.

"We wait," everyone said in a union.

"It's strange how this storm came out of no where," Ginta said.

"Yea, it was sunny just a few minutes ago!" the other twin commented.

Lightening struck hard , a loud crack from the lightening and Miroku's high pitch shriek of "mommy!" was heard through out the neighborhood. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Oh shit," the Ookami brothers said as Rin and Miroku screamed and hid under the arms of their lover.

"Miroku! You're suppose to be the man in this relationship!" Sango yelled.

"But I'm scared!"

"Sess, make it stop!"

"Rin, you know I cant stop mother nature," Sesshoumaru said as Jakotsu came down the stairs with a lit candle.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"Yea, we're all fine," Kouga said. "Got anymore candles?"

"Or a flashlight?" the twins asked.

"Sorry, this is the only candle that I have. I don't know where Kagome keeps the emergency supplies," Jakotsu answered with an apologetic look as he held the candles towards everyone. Just then, another crack of lightening struck and the two sisters, along with Miroku and Jakotsu, screamed in fear.

"Jesus Christ, you guys are such little babies," Ginta said.

"Can't you guys handle a little rain in the dark?" Hakkaku asked, laughing along side with his twin. As the twins laughed, the wind picked up outside and the rain had gotten heavier. With the howling wind and the pouring rain, no one had heard the engine of a car outside.

"Stop laughing, jerks! It's natural for girls to be scared of thunderstorms!" Sango said.

"And I'm gay, so I can be scared too!" Jak said in his defense.

"So, are you guys saying that Miroku had a sex change?" Hakkaku asked.

"How does it feel to be a girl, Miroku?" Ginta teased.

"Oh, shut up! Don't act like you guys aren't scared!" Miroku said.

"We're not!" Ginta said proudly.

"We're not scared of anything!" Hakkaku said just as proud.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and a dark, wet figure stood at the door way with a long object in it's hand. The lightening stuck once more, giving the figure a somewhat murderous look. Everyone screamed in surprised and in fear, even Sesshoumaru.

"Ahh! It's the Alphabet Killer!" Ginta screamed. "I don't want to die first!"

"I don't want to die second!" Hakkaku saw the long object in the figures grasp. "Oh my god! He has a shot gun! RUN!" The twins made a run for it, but they ran into each other instead and fell to the floor.

"Please don't kill us!" the twins begged.

The figure turned on a flash light that was held in the other hand and shone it towards the scared group. Everyone took a step back.

"What are you doing in my house?" Kagome asked as she shone the light under her face and her friends sighed in relief. "And why are you eating my ramen!?"

"God, Kagome," Rin said, "you scared the shit out of us!"

"Don't ever do that again!" Sango yelled at her friend.

"What are you doing in my house?" Kagome repeated coldly.

"We wanted to see if you were ok," Miroku answered. "Kouga said you were pissed off earlier and we came by to see how you were doing."

"Well, I'm fine," Kagome said darkly as she pushed her wet hair behind her ear. "Now get out."

"Kagome, it's pouring out there!" Jak said.

"So, they just live next door and across the street."

"Higurashi Kagome! Is that any way to treat your friends!? And especially your boyfriend!?" Jakotsu scolded her like a child.

"You're not my mother!" Kagome yelled. "Fine! They can stay. All of you just leave me alone!" Kagome walked up the stairs with her flash light and her broken umbrella and slammed her bedroom door shut, leaving her friends alone in the kitchen.

"Told you it was a bad idea to come here," Hakkaku said as he and Ginta got up from the floor.

"I wonder what's gotten her so angry," Sango wondered.

They heard Kagome walking down the stairs and saw that she had changed into dry pajamas. She walked into the candle lit kitchen with her flashlight and went to a bottom cupboard. She took out candles and two flashlights, along with a lighter. Kagome then left the kitchen and went back into her room.

"At least she still cares for us," Rin said as Inuyasha and Jakotsu went to light the candles.

"I think I know what's bothering her," Jak said. Everyone was now focused on the gay man. "Her birthday is coming up."

"Keh, she's pissed off about that?" Inu questioned as he threw a flashlight to his brother and Kouga. "That's a stupid reason. Everyone is suppose to be excited when their birthday is coming up."

"Her family died about a week before her birthday," Jak explained.

Everyone was quiet, they didn't know what to say. After a few minutes, Kouga spoke.

"When is her birthday?"

"May 13th," Jak answered.

"That's in like three weeks," Ginta commented.

"And her family's death in two," Hakkaku stated.

"We should throw her a party!" Rin suggested.

"And we can have strippers! _.:Smack:._ Or pin the tail on the donkey…" Miroku said, passing out soon after.

"Wait, I don't know if that's a good idea," Jak said. "She's going through a hard time right now."

"And that's why we'll have a party!" Inu said. "A party that will make her forget everything depressing!"

"I agree with Jakotsu," Sesshoumaru said. "Kagome can purify us in a blink of an eye."

"Then we'll just make sure we don't get in her way for the next three weeks," Ginta said.

"And then party time!" Hakkaku smiled.

Jakotsu sighed. "I guess it's ok. I don't know how she'll take it though. I don't think she celebrated her birthday since her family died."

"Well, we're her family now!" Inuyasha stated.

"That's right, and she'll have a kick ass time with us!" Sango and Inuyasha gave each other a high five and Jak smiled.

"Ok, throw her a party. But for the next few weeks, whatever nasty things she says, don't take it to heart."

Kouga, who was quiet for the conversation, thought to himself.

_'Poor Kagome, it must be really hard for her,'_ he thought as he looked up the stairs and wondered how she was doing. _'I hope she's alright. I wish I was there with her to comfort her, but she'll rip my head off if I bother her now. I guess she'll tell me when she's ready.'_ Kouga sighed mentally. '_But I know exactly what to do for her birthday,' _Kouga gave a smirk that everyone missed.

* * *

THERE! happy now!?

i better get a crap load of reviews!


End file.
